


Dragoons Over Lucis

by Yani_Senpai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ancient Lucis lore shenanigans, Episode Ignis Verse 2, F/M, Ignis is a virgin cuz he's too busy to get laid, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, TW: Suicide discussion, begins in Chapter 3 of main game, dragoon bs, extra party member, look at it like a mass effect style dlc, sickly sweet fluffy romantic hoopla, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yani_Senpai/pseuds/Yani_Senpai
Summary: Digythe is so small that it's not even on most maps, but Noctis and co. are well versed in stopping in podunk, middle of nowhere towns. Most of the time, the rumors and drama of the people there don't present themselves to them so clearly, though. The waitress of the local restaurant appears at first as a cheerful young woman, but soon proves to be not all she appears, but simultiniously, she is much more than even she realizes.Between the abuses of her Niflheim native father and twin sister and the lonliness of being just a small town girl, Neru is the least likely to steal off into the night, but when she does on the offer of Prince Noctis, she sets off a chain of events that she would have never expected.Fic uses and elaborates on Episode Ignis verse 2. Explicit chapters are pretty far in, but they exist.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Digythe

Noctis had the group stop in the tiny settlement of Digythe, and they followed Prompto as he beelined for the restaurant on the edge of town. It was quiet, and they had no trouble finding a seat, as a good number of them were empty. 

"Hope that's not a forshadowing of the food quality." Gladio grumbled as he slid in the booth next to the window. 

A young woman approached with a notepad, smiling good naturedly at them. "You brought a crowd to little Digythe." She chuckled. "What can I get you?"

They ordered, and when she brought them their food, she did so while quietly chattering back and forth with the man standing aimlessly at the counter. The banter was familial, but she didn’t seem too happy about it. She looked at them as if bringing their plates was a welcome break. “Here you are. Anything else you guys need?” 

“No, this is great.” Noctis said, looking over the platters. It looked phenomenal, worth well more than the 40 gil price tag on each plate.

“Good to hear. If you do decide you need something, let me know.” She nodded to them and then stepped away with the empty tray.

Noctis watched as Ignis looked the waitress over once more as she turned on her heel to head back behind the counter. She was fit, and though she was pale, her shoulder length hair was a simple shade of auburn and her eyes had been a bright green. She was dressed in a few tones of purple, a tank top, cargo pants and boots. Ignis' wandering eyes hadn't been hidden from Gladio or Prompto either, and they were all looking his way. “You know her?” Noctis tried. 

“Or you just lookin’ at her?” Gladio half chuckled at him. Wasn’t often Iggy gawked at women. 

“Ooh, if you want, I can ask her for a photo, so you can do it forever!” Prompto laughed, but Noctis kept looking at his friend expectantly. 

“Familiar?” 

“She’s...striking, that’s for sure.” 

“You really were just looking at her?” Noctis’ face went flat.

“I’m allowed to look just as much as any other man.” he took a quiet sip of coffee, deflecting their jeers.

“She is kinda pretty, I guess.” Prompto mumbled. “Looks pretty serious, though. Soo not my type.” 

“One would hope that if I showed interest, you wouldn’t try to get at her before I could.” 

“If it was Cindy I would.” Prompto growled, full of mock seriousness. 

Ignis just laughed and started cutting at his fillet. Soon enough, the waitress returned to take their plates, and as she was placing them on the platter, she looked at them. “How was it?” 

“Excellent. May I ask who your chef is? I would like to commend them.” Ignis spoke up quickly, and Noctis almost snickered at him. 

She tipped her head, as if surprised. “If you had something fried, it was dad, in there. If it was prepared in any other way, that’s me.” 

“Mine appeared to be baked. The breading was immaculately done.” 

“That was me, then. Thank you! You had the fillet, right? Caught fresh by the neighbors next door this morning. Glad you liked it.” 

“Iggy here is quite the cook too. He’s an enthusiast.” Gladio spoke up. 

“You don’t particularly look like an Iggy.” She giggled and Ignis’ ears perked up. Noctis covered his mouth, unable to resist the snorted laugh.

He ignored the Prince’s outburst, clearing his throat. “Ignis, actually.” 

“I go by Neru.” She smiled at him and balanced the platter on her hip to shake his hand. 

“I’m Noctis.” He looked over at her. 

Her voice lowered to a mutter. “No need for introductions to me. I’d recognize the Prince anywhere. I’m just a touch nervous about you having eaten here. It’s an honor.” 

“Oh, um, alright.” Noctis nodded, turning and introducing the rest of the men. “This is Gladiolus, and the scrawny one with the camera is Prompto.” 

“Nice to meet you guys. You gonna be in the area long?” 

“We are. Any bounties in need of help?” 

“Nope, I take care of the surrounding monsters myself. Pretty handy with a lance.” 

“You? A hunter?” Gladio looked at her, crossing his arms skeptically. 

“I’m far too tiny, right? Just a dragoon, actually. The hunters are an organization--I’m just a lady with a lance.” She smiled, eyes catching light from the dim fluorescents across from them as she tipped her head back a bit. “I get that one a lot. I think most people consider dragoons to be a class of fighting for tall, lean men. Really, it’s a matter of skill.” 

“I agree.” Ignis smiled at her, nodding. “I am more red mage than dragoon. I prefer dual blades, but I’m proficient with spears as well.”

“You guys should go on a hunt together.” Prompto laughed. 

“I--” She started, bristling at an outburst from the counter. 

“ **_Neru_ ** . Get back in here, stop bugging the patrons!” Her father bellowed over at her, head poked out of the kitchen door. He looked like an intense man, black hair slicked back and a solid brick of muscle. She seemed far too old to be scolded so crassly. Wasn’t it clear they were conversing? 

“Sorry. If you guys wanna talk, we can do so after close tonight. Thanks for visiting Digythe Diner. Enjoy your day!” Her chipper mood dropped the minute she turned the corner to talk to her father. The men finished up in an awkward hurry, then stepped outside. Noctis lead them to replenish supplies, and soon enough he was ready to go. 

Ignis stopped him at the Regalia, pointing casually at the sky. “It’ll be sundown soon. Would you rather just stay in the Caravan?” 

Noctis sighed. “Ignis, come on. We could make it to the next town, at least.” 

“He wants to hang around for Neru.” Gladio laughed. 

Noctis looked down the road wistfully a moment, then sighed and nodded. “Yeah, can’t see why not.” 

“Does it not strike you as odd that her father blew up at her like that?” Ignis frowned. 

“Well, she may have had other orders I guess. The place was pretty dead though.” Noctis frowned. “Ah well, we’ll check back with her after close. Till then, let’s at least go out and grab some minerals. Don’t wanna waste any daylight.”

They set up in the camper, and around the time Neru approached them, Ignis was working on dinner inside. “Wasn’t sure if you guys would still be in town.” She smiled. “I brought some leftover rolls and stuff, if you’re interested. Only a couple hours old, but they’re just going in the trash otherwise.” 

“Sounds great.” Noctis smiled at her and she placed them on the camp table. 

“I’m sorry if I’m being too casual--I suppose around these parts it’s hard to know how to treat royalty.”

“You’re doing plenty. I’d rather be treated like I’m just a regular guy out here.” Noctis shrugged. 

She seemed hesitant, but nodded gently. 

“Hey, Ignis, Neru’s here!” Prompto poked his head into the camper, and he was out in seconds. “That was quick.” Prompto teased. 

“Miss Neru. Good to see you again.” He offered, towelling off his hands.

“Hopefully we’ll actually get to converse this time.” She nodded. “Dad’s doing the prep for tomorrow, and I’ve a tendency to get in his way, so he lets me go around town while he works.”

Ignis tipped his head at her, stifling the concern from his voice. “Please, sit.” 

She looked at him and then did as she was told, Ignis soon joining them all at the picnic table, bringing with him a stew he’d had going. Noctis watched him look almost disappointed she’d sat across from Gladio. 

“These rolls look excellent.” Ignis glanced at them. "They've got excellent color."

“They’re far from fresh.” She sighed. “Wish I could offer better to the Prince and company, but dad’s a bit of an imperial sympathizer.” 

“Why?” Gladio snapped. 

“He’s from Niflheim. He doesn’t talk politics much but...after what happened in Insomnia, I don’t want to chance blowing your cover to anyone. I don’t agree with him, but I don’t need  _ another _ reason to argue with him.” 

“Is that why he pushed you out of your conversation with us?” Noctis asked. 

“No.” She laughed. “He wouldn’t recognize you if you were on his nose. He doesn’t care that much. But you look like people from the Crown City, and that’s enough. I'm actually not supposed to talk to  _ any _ outsiders.”

“That seems a bit unfair.” Noctis frowned. 

She nodded. “I agree. I’d like to help in any way I can, though. If you need any supplies or some extra gas money, I’ve got a personal stash. It wouldn’t be much, but...anything I could do to help.”

“Appreciate it, but I think we’re alright.” Noctis nodded. 

“Rumor was that you and Lady Lunafreya were pronounced dead. I must say, I was surprised to find it really was you when you walked in.”

“Lady Lunafreya is also alive.” Gladio nodded. “If that helps clear things up.”

“I don’t trust any news from the winner’s side.” She nodded, brow furrowed. “My mother always expressed that propaganda is the most dangerous tool in a winner’s bag. I try to follow her direction over my father’s, even though she’s gone.” Neru shook her head. “Sorry, this isn’t important to you all. Get some rest, I promise I won’t let him burn the trailer down.” She laughed, standing again. “I should go.” 

“You have a good night as well, Miss Neru.” Ignis spoke up. She looked at him, face lightening. 

She smiled behind a hand and gave a wink. “Yeah, for sure.” 

Noctis glanced up. “Ignis, are you...blushing?”

“What’re you talking about?” He frowned, looking downward and removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh my god, you are, you’re so red!” Prompto laughed, pointing. 

“Now, now, no need to be childish about it. A normal physiological reaction, is all.”

“To what?” Noctis raised an eyebrow with a laugh. “To a girl winking at you?”

“Can confirm.” Prompto sighed wistfully. “This Neru girl is pretty cool, though, I’ve gotta say. She’s so...cards on the table, y’know?”

“She certainly is open. And a bit...charming, yes.” 

“I’m concerned about her father, though. She said he didn’t recognize us, but--” Noct stopped suddenly. “...did you guys hear that?”

“What?” Prompto frowned. They took pause and noticed the yelling coming from the diner. “...Man, they got right to arguing quick, huh?”

“...He’s a danger to her. We should offer to let her come with us. Get her out of town.” 

“Jeez, Ignis, you serious?” Gladio snipped. “You  _ just _ met her.” The joke was cut short by a loud crack. Clearly, skin on skin contact. “What the hell?”

“Did...did he just hit her, you think?” Prompto shivered. “That loud? Does no one in town care?”

“They may be used to it at this point.” Ignis frowned, standing. “That doesn’t make it right.”

“Whoa, knight in shining armor, cool your jets.” Gladio frowned. “You’ve known her for a whole day, don’t be fighting her dad over him  _ possibly _ hitting her.”

Ignis looked at him for a moment, then sighed. “Fine. I’ll be discreet.” He stepped toward the diner and looked inside, just in time to catch Neru stepping out of the side door, where he turned the corner to meet her. She sighed and leaned against the wall, clearly irate and clearly trying to clear her head. He watched as she dug into her pockets, producing a portable radio and a pair of headphones, which she lowered as she looked over at him and sighed. 

“Sorry, is something wrong?” She turned to him. "Did you need something?"

“What happened?” He didn’t really need to ask. The red mark on her face was pretty clear. 

She paused, then shook her head. “Ohh, you know, the town slut, just--” She waved her hand in the air haphazardly. “--sluttin’ around.” 

“I’m...sorry?” Ignis frowned, unsure what she was implying. 

Neru turned back to him, a nervous smile showing on her lips, but not filtering into any other part of her face. “That’s me. I’m the town slut.” She whispered, as if it were conspiratory. And then, she laughed like it was a proper joke. “Or so my dad projects, I guess. Mom was, now I have to be, because I’m just like my mom. I’m not, but I suppose abuses give him something to do.”

“You...really shouldn’t stay here.”

She paused. “Not like there’s much of a point to that.” Neru shook her head. “Trust me, if I had a feasible reason to leave, I would. I’m twenty-two. Would love not to live with my dad.”

“You should come with us. We can provide you transportation, at least until you can find another restaurant to hire you--your work is excellent. I’m sure--”

“I can’t leave. My dad, alone here? He’d get himself killed. He needs me.”

“He’s a grown man. I’m sure he could do without you. What can we do to get you out of this predicament?”

She looked at him for a moment, confused further by his persistence. “Why?”

“Do you not wish to leave?”

“I just...I mean, what’s in it for you guys? We just met. Why would you want to help me out like that?” She lowered her eyes, concerned. “No offense, but if you’re looking to have a woman around to do the cooking and cleaning, you’re out of luck. I’m not that good at that eithe--”

“Actually, I happily take care of both of those things already. This isn’t about that. We’re out to help people, not use them.”

“So you just want to help, that’s it?” She sighed, moving the foot from the wall, stamping her heel into the dirt. “I don’t need it.” She paused, correcting her tone. “But, thank you.”

“Honestly, Miss Neru--”

She smiled at him and nodded. “I really mean it. Thank you.” And with that, she turned on her heel and stepped back into the restaurant. 

Ignis returned to the caravan and the guys looked up. “So?” Noctis asked, leaning back in his chair. 

“He definitely hit her, but she doesn’t seem keen on accepting our help. She insisted she appreciates it, though.”

“You sound irritated.” Prompto frowned. “I wouldn’t want to push her.” 

“I think she’s scared to leave.” 

“Bullshit.” Gladio frowned. “She shouldn’t have to be scared to leave--she should want to get out.”

“We can’t help everyone we come across.” Noctis sighed. “If she doesn’t want help, that’s it.”

“I don’t feel right leaving without doing something, though.” Prompto frowned. 

“We can ask her again in the morning if you want, but she clearly blew Iggy off tonight.” Gladio sighed. 

“He’s right. We can’t force it.” Noctis sighed. “I wanna help, too, but she needs to be on board.”

Ignis frowned, but upon princely suggestion, he dropped the subject and watched as the others continued their game of King’s Knight.


	2. Abscond

It was the middle of the night and halfway through a game of poker when a knock came on the caravan door. Gladio stood to answer it, and Neru stood there, red mark from before now a nasty yellow bruise, another on her neck. He frowned. “What’s up?”

“Sorry, can I have a moment of your time?” She glanced back at the restaurant, nervous. Neru was shaking as Gladio stepped over to let her in, looking around outside before locking the door behind her. 

She jumped as he did so, so he held his hands up. “Don’t worry. It’s to keep the riff raff out, not to keep you in.” 

Neru nodded slowly, rubbing her neck pensively. The whole room was silent as they waited for her to speak. “You said--you offered for me to come with you?” She shook her head. “If I read the situation wrong, it’s fine, I just--I’m sorry--”

“Neru, sit.” Noctis stood, stepping toward her. She flinched as he placed a hand on her arm, leading her to a chair. 

“How can we help?” Prompto scooted closer to her. 

“I just--you don’t have to take me far, and I won’t be any trouble, I promise, I just--” She shook her head. “I’m sorry, it’s not right of me to ask this of you.”

“We offered, Neru.” Ignis nodded to her. “Do you want to leave now?”

“No way--” She shook her head. “No, it’s far too dangerous out there at this time of night.”

“Why the change of heart?” Gladio turned to her. 

“I...dad let it get the better of him--he could have killed me, honestly, so--I just--I’m sorry.” She stood. “I can go, you’re right, I already told you no, I shouldn’t change my mind now and--”

“That isn’t what I said.” Gladio frowned. “Just wanted to know why you went from a hard no to knocking on our door.”

“Gladio, she said he tried to kill her.” Prompto shook his head. 

“No--he didn’t try, he--” She turned to him, breath hitching. “It just went like that, I guess. I’m sure he didn’t mean to. I just thought, maybe it’d be better if I--” Neru shook her head. “No.” She took a deep breath, letting it go slowly. “I want out of here. My mother wouldn’t want me to stay and turn out like she did. Please, if you can get me to the next town, I can make my way from there. Thank you so much for the offer, and if you aren’t willing anymore, I understand.” 

Noctis eyed her, the rest of the group watching him, waiting for his call. “We leave in the morning. You’ll wanna make sure he doesn’t follow, or know you’re going.” 

Ignis breathed a sigh of relief. They were going to be able to help her. She paused, looking surprised he’d said yes. It took her a moment to respond, but she did by bending at the waist, bowing gently at him. “Anything I could do to repay you for such a favor, I will, your highness. Thank you.”

“Well for starters, don’t do that.” He smiled at her. “I told you, I’d rather be treated like a regular person.” 

Neru left, looking suspiciously around the town as she made her way back home, and Ignis watched her enter from the back door before turning back to Noctis. “Thank you, Noct.”

He shrugged. “She needed help. If I can spare time to go find frogs for a scientist, I can help someone get away from an abusive parent.”

“Fair enough.” Gladio smirked. “Alright. Guess we’d better get some sleep, then.”

“Oh, come on.” Prompto pouted. “I was winning!”

  
  


In the morning, they packed up and headed out to the Regalia. “Hey, maybe we should do breakfast first. Check in with Neru?” Prompto said, looking nervously at the restaurant. “Make sure she didn’t get too nervous.”

“We should at least stop in.” Ignis nodded, looking at Noctis. “Just to make sure. That may make it easier for her to leave.” 

“Sure.” Noctis nodded. The others started over, but he stopped Ignis halfway over. “Hey, you know it could turn ugly, though, if her dad finds out. I don’t exactly want to cause more trouble for her.”

“Agreed.” 

They stepped into the restaurant and heard Neru from behind the counter, voice halfway between cheerful and stern. “We’ve not opened yet! Come back in--” She stepped around the corner. “Oh, hi.” She mumbled. “Here, um--” She glanced behind her. “Let me get you guys some more of our leftovers from yesterday. I didn’t realize you’d be leaving so early.”

“Something wrong?” Ignis frowned, concern rising. 

She looked behind her, into the kitchen, then shook her head at him. “So, are you guys ready to go? All packed up?”

“We were just going to eat something here before we go. If you’d bag it up for us to go, that’d be great.” Gladio shrugged. 

She nodded, and served them. “Let me just help you carry this stuff out, yeah?” She said after she was done, picking up two bags, throwing one over her shoulder. 

Once they got out to the Regalia, she looked at Noctis. “Is something wrong?” He asked. 

“Is this still okay? I won’t be a burden?”

“Absolutely not.” Ignis blurted, taking only a quick glance at Noctis, who nodded.

“If we can go quickly enough he won’t even notice I’m gone until we’re way out.” 

Prompto smiled. “Good thinking! Come on, you can sit in the back with me and Iggy. Gladio can take shotgun.” 

She nodded, stepping into the car and sitting between the two men, nodding to Noctis when he looked at her from behind the wheel. “Thank you, again.”

“Not a problem.” He smiled, and they headed out back into the wilderness in seconds. 

There was a long pause as Neru watched her hometown disappear behind her. Once it was gone, she looked toward Gladio, sighing nervously. “So, where is Prince and company going?”

“Right now we’re trying to make it to Lestallum. It’s still quite a ways out, so we’ll have plenty of pitstops.” Noctis said. 

“But if you don’t want to leave the group you don’t have to!! All three of us could squeeze in back for a while. There’s no rush.” Prompto smiled at her. 

She nodded. “Again, I appreciate it. I can handle myself, but dad even thinks he hears me packing up and he calls my sister to stop me.”

“You have a sister?” Gladio asked, looking back. 

“She’s...we’re not close. We’re twins, but she didn’t really...like my mother, and by default, that means she doesn’t like me. Both of them project their hatred of her onto me.”

“Why’s that?” Noctis glanced back. 

“Dunno. We’re similar, that may be why. Both of us were dragoons, she trained me with a lance. My mom was part of some group of them. Think she was grooming me, maybe to join them, before she...passed.” She chose her words carefully. 

“I could further your training, however, I’m better with dual daggers than the lance.” Ignis started.

“I’m jealous!” She laughed, a smile rising to her features for the first time since the night previous. “I’m just not fast enough with them to make it worth it. Better at the acrobatics of a lance.”

“So no interest, then?”

“No, sorry.” She laughed, a little more awkward this time. “Like I said, I like the extension of the lance. Keeps me away from my opponent, lets me get places higher than others can with vaults.”

“Are you good?” Gladio leaned back. 

“Hm?”

“With a lance. Are you good?”

“I’m...palatable. Not the best, but I know what I’m doing.”

“We should spar sometime.”

“The Prince’s shield? That’d be quite the match. I’d lose in minutes.” She was sharper than she let on. She could tell Gladio’s position from looking at him.

“Ah, come on. I’m sure you can hold your own. Noct, what do you say we test her out before we settle in at camp tonight?”

“We should probably know what she can do. Don’t overdo it.”

Neru looked over at Noctis. “I mean...that makes sense. Sure.”

Prompto laughed. “Man, that’s gonna be something to see. Better make sure I have film.”

Her tone rose even more, responding to the positive energy around her. “I’m gonna get my ass kicked.” She laughed. “Don’t take  _ pictures _ .”

“That’s just what he does.” Ignis chuckled a bit. Neru looked at him, looking him up and down. 

“You look so uncomfortable. Do you want me to try to give you some more space to stretch out?”

“Hm?” He noticed his posture now, legs closer together than normal, hands folded in his lap, shoulders squared. He probably did look rather uncomfortable, but he was trying to give her space. Wouldn’t be right to touch her in any way, even accidentally. He’d noticed how she reacted previously when the others had. He didn’t want her to be uncomfortable around them. He didn’t want her to feel as though she needed to flinch like that around them. 

“He’s just always like that.” Gladio laughed. “Prim and proper.” 

“I was attempting to give you space.” He corrected. 

“Please, I’m the intruder here.” She shook her head. 

“Guest.” Noctis interjected. “You’re no intruder.”

She looked at him for a moment, almost seeming confused. Her expression changed and she nodded. “Thanks. But honestly, you’re making me stiff just looking at you. Here, if Prompto can just scooch a bit toward to door...”

“Oh, yeah, for sure.” He laughed. “Sorry, didn’t realize I was so far from the side--I’m usually in shotgun.”

“No biggie.” She laughed. “And now, I can move over a little and you can stop squaring yourself off. I won’t be offended if you use the seat as an arm rest. Takes a lot more than someone being close to me to scare me off.” Neru smiled at him. “I’m sorry for my behavior last night. I do try to stay in good spirits when I can, it’s just--” She paused, shaking her head. “Sometimes when my dad gets so overly aggressive--no, I suppose it’s rather, when I let my nerves get to me--I lose my ability to keep it in check.”

“You don’t have to feel sorry about it.” Prompto shook his head. “Anyway, that’s behind you now, right?”

“I...” She smiled quietly. “Yes. You’re right. Thank you for letting me come along, even if it makes it a little cramped in here.” 

“Apologies.” Ignis pressed his glasses back in place and blew a sigh out of his nostrils, suddenly nervous. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You were the one who looked uncomfortable.” She chuckled. 

He glanced at her. The yellow and purple marks on her face and neck looked painful. “Noct, do we have a potion to spare for the lady’s bruise?”

“Sure thing.” He nodded. 

“That’s--you really don’t have to waste your supplies on something so small.”

“Nonsense.” He handed it to her out of his pack, directing her in the crush-to-release mechanism. 


	3. Test of Mettle

They arrived at camp after night had already fallen, but they made it to the site with no incident. “You think it’s too late to spar without drawing attention?” Gladio looked at Noctis. 

“Nah, you guys should be fine.” He and Prompto stepped back, waiting on the unpacking. 

“Oh! Um...okay.” Neru nodded, pulling her lance out from her bag, screwing it together and making sure the seals were tight. 

Ignis pulled Gladio aside and looked over at her as she placed the rubber training blade covers that Noctis had handed her on her lance. Gladio started doing much of the same to his broadsword while they talked. “Go easy on her.”

“I would, but that wouldn’t do us much good.” He sighed. “Look, Iggy. If she can hold her own against me, she’ll do great against anything. We need to make sure she’s capable, even if she’s only here for a little while.” 

“Just...don’t hurt her. She's our guest.” 

“Trust me. The only way I’ll be hurting her is if she doesn’t know what she’s doing.”

“We don’t know that she does.” Ignis sighed. “We don’t know if she can fight worth her weight in gil.” 

“And that’s the point. I’ll start out slow, specs. Don’t worry. Your girl ain’t gonna keel over or anything.” He laughed. “Look at her--I know you’ve already looked at her plenty--” Ignis sighed at the mockery. “--but really look. That muscle definition is just about as much as you got. I don’t know who her mom was, but she’s had plenty of training with that lance, for sure.”

“So are we doing this before we can’t see to do it anymore, or what?” Neru called over with a laugh. “I’d at least like the whole night to recover after you half kill me.”

“Yeah! Iggy’s just worried about you.” He chuckled. “I’ll go easy on ya for his sake.” 

“Quit.” He frowned. 

“Just teasin. Get out of the way, Ignis.” 

“Don’t worry about me.” Neru smiled as he passed her. “I can hold my own. I know I might come off as weaker than I am, but I know what I’m doing. You already know I can take a beating.” She shrugged and turned back to Gladio. 

“You said you’re worried you’ll get your ass kicked.” He frowned. “Please be careful.”

“And if I do, I’ll totally deserve it.” She nodded at him and looked at Gladio as he stood. Prompto bounced into place to get some photos. Ignis really wished he wouldn’t. 

Neru looked across the site at Gladio, staring down her lance like a pool cue. He shot forward and she stood there, waiting for him to get close, and once he was just far enough away from her lance, she ducked, pressing it forward, toward his abdomen. He froze, then quickly dodged it, swinging his broadsword toward her extended shoulder, watching her close as she tucked herself under the blade and twisted her legs underneath her as she moved to the side of him, jumping up onto his sword, now parallel from the ground. He eyed her carefully.

Then she was above him, swinging her lance in a crescent next to his head, tapping his shoulder with it. That’d make him bleed without the rubbers, but he wouldn’t falter then, so he wasn’t going to falter now. She was focused, if nothing else. She landed behind him and he swung the blade back toward her. She whooped as she dodged again, ducking below him again, but he was ready this time, and he was able to block her lance with the side of his sword. She pulled the dominant shoulder holding the lance back, pushing her other arm and face forward toward him, ducking and rolling under his legs to get behind him again, pushing off of the ground to plant the lance into the ground and vault her legs into his back--not near as hard as she would have in a serious fight, but hard enough to knock the wind out of him and send him tumbling forward on his feet. 

Gladio turned around and swung his blade at her, and she was too high in the air to stop it. It hit her hip and she grasped the handle of the blade to do what would be stopping it from going further and hitting bone--a smart move. He had power and weight, but she was cunning and fast. She lost her lance as she spun toward him, using his own arm to balance upside down and twisting to bring her other hip down on his shoulder. Gladio grasped for her, but she was too quick and was soon behind him, thighs gripped around the back of his shoulders, elbows on his temples squeezing a bit to disorient him and falling back to press her back to his, legs tugging at his throat as she grasped her lance again. Finally, he was able to get a good grip and throw her off. She hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of her now. 

He turned, bringing the sword down at her, watching her roll, taking it to her other side. She rolled again and he watched as she scrambled backwards to avoid his blade as it came down at her feet. He attempted the same four more times, and after a moment, it seemed almost like she was going to give up. Then, as if she considered that wasn’t an option, she went to her elbows. 

“Enough!” Ignis called out, but neither of them were listening. 

Neru got to her feet again, pressing the lance toward Gladio’s stomach and then pulling back--a fakeout. The blade was pressed up to his throat in seconds and he froze. “That’s...that’s checkmate.” He said between deep breaths. 

Neru paused a moment, and then pulled her blade back, shaking her head. “No way. You were going easy on me.” 

He backed up, allowing the blade to go away. “Only because I was tryin not to kill you.” He laughed. “You think a guy trained to protect the King of Lucis is gonna use his full strength against some pussy with a lance?”

“You’re not doing it right.” Neru frowned. “My mother never once sparred with me without doing things that would kill me without the guards.”

Gladio laughed. “Look, you’re tiny. I’d have you flying all over the place. Besides, you too. You could have snapped my neck instead of grabbing the lance.”

“Yeah.” She smirked. “But that would have killed you.” 

Gladio looked at her for a moment, then shook his head, snickering. “So, you wanna go again?”

“Maybe some other night. We should get started unpacking now.” She stretched, then rubbed her hip where he’d hit her. “Damn, that kinda hurts.” 

“Didn’t really mean to hurt’ya.”

“Oh no, honestly, no big deal. Just a bruise.” She smiled at him and walked over to the others. 

“You’ve gotta see these, Neru.” Prompto laughed. “As soon as camp gets set up.” 

“Sure, I guess.” She nodded. 

Gladio helped Ignis unload the packs and start pitching the tent. “Why didn’t you stop when I told you to?”

“I told you she’d be fine.”

“But you were going easy on her.”

“Yeah. She called me out on it, too. Dunno if you noticed, but she didn’t sound happy.”

“She should have stopped as well when I shouted.”

“Iggy, she did pretty damn good. I’m gonna have bruises on my neck for days. That girl has some strong legs.” He paused, then laughed. “You mad ‘cause it wasn’t YOUR neck she had her legs wrapped around?”

“Vulgar nonsense.” He quipped. “That was a chokehold.”

“Yeah, one she definitely could use for an action that isn’t sparring.” He laughed. “But she was, so no worries. Especially not about me. Not my type.” He put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Even if she was, I wouldn’t bother with you so attached already.”

Ignis frowned at him. “I’m not. ” 

Neru stepped over after everything on their end of camp was set up and looked at the two of them, eyes settling on Ignis after a moment. “I’m...” She trailed off a moment. 

“Something wrong, Miss Neru?” 

“Thank you. For the offer to take me out of there. I...don’t know what it was that caused me to stay as long as I did. But your offer seemed too good to refuse...something told me it was the right time to leave.”

“It’s not a problem, by any means.” 

“I promise, I’ll be out of your hair before you know it.” 

“There’s no rush.” Ignis smiled at her, and she looked up at him. Her eyes looked nervous. 

“If that’s the case...then, please, just call me Neru. Using a title makes me feel old.”

“Ah...of course.” He nodded. 

“Hey, so there’s only one tent, what do you wanna do about sleeping, Neru?” Prompto called. “Like, you could sleep in there with us if you wanted but--”

“My mother and I never slept in a tent when we traveled.” She laughed. “I should call Bucky. He makes as fine a cushion as he does a steed.”

“Bucky?” Noctis asked. “That sounds like a chocobo name if I’ve ever heard one.” He laughed. 

“It is, yes.” She nodded at him, again all seriousness, now that the prince had acknowledged her. She plucked a small flute from her bag and blew a note on it. 

“Well that’s different.” Noctis stepped over to her. “We use a whistle.”

“You probably get yours from Wiz, yeah? My mom gave me an egg when I was very young. It’s not too uncommon for people out this way to have personal chocobos.” Soon enough, a saddleless, pale purple chocobo strode up. Neru smiled at him and embraced his neck as soon as he arrived, as if she’d not seen him in a long while. “You look good, Buck.” She smiled, and the bird cooed and bounced in a circle. “Glad to see you’ve done well fending for yourself for a while. Sorry I couldn’t do more.” 

The bird chirped as if to tell her it was okay, and soon enough she was seated against his sleeping form while Ignis cooked and Prompto showed her the pictures from the sparring match. Gladio and Noctis stood by the tent. “Ignis sure does seem attached already, yeah?” Noctis smirked. This was a pleasant distraction from what’d happened to Insomnia. 

“No kidding. He was all upset she got bruised while we were sparring.” Gladio shrugged. “He insists that he isn’t attached, though.”

“I heard. She’s strong though. It’s weird that she took all that crap from her dad.”

Gladio nodded. “There’s probably a lot more to it than that.” 

“Yeah.” Noctis glanced over at Ignis, stretching. “So, how long do you think it’ll be before Iggy’s gonna put the moves on her?”

Gladio laughed. “Knowing him, he could end up not doing it at all because he ‘doesn’t want to impose’, or something.”

“Wouldn’t that be something?” They watched as Ignis approached Neru and Prompto, sitting on the ground next to Neru. She looked at him and laughed about something and reached to push his glasses further up on his face. Noctis couldn’t help but smile at it. He’d never really seen Ignis flustered, but for some reason, he’d taken a liking to Neru. Eventually, she looked at them and waved them over. Noctis looked at Gladio and they shrugged, approaching. 

“I think I’m gonna try to do some scavenging tomorrow morning, if any of you want to join me.”

“Scavenging?” 

“There was a junkyard over there that we passed. Kind of want to see what I can find.”

“Are you looking for something in specific?” Noctis crossed his arms. “We might have it.”

“I was hoping to find something to make into charms.” She stepped over to her pack and picked up her lance, bringing it over. Hanging from where the blade connected to the hilt, there were a few metal pieces, molded into charms of various critters and symbols. She let them graze against her hand and then made a noise, almost of surprise. “Oh! Look at this.” She unclipped it, handing the charm to Noctis. “Mom made this one a long time ago. You should have it.” 

He reached out to take the little metal clip. “That’s...the Lucis family crest.” 

“She and I went to Insomnia when I was young with the rest of her party. I’m...unsure what the business was about, I was only about six, but my sister wasn’t allowed to come with us. She made it for your father, but something happened that we had to leave before she gave it to him.” She paused. “So you should take it.” 

“Your mom made it for my father?”

She nodded. “And then she instructed me to give it to the next Lucian king I dealt with. You may not technically be a king yet, but you’re probably the closest I’ll get. Why she ever thought I’d meet one, I have no clue.” She stood, nodding to him. “Please, I’d be honored for you to take it.”

“...For sure.” He nodded, clearing his throat. “Thanks. Um...I guess technically, I’m as close to a king as there is now.” 

“Yes, well, with Insomnia gone, it’s certainly on you to uphold some form of title.” Ignis looked over at Neru. “How do you make them? These are very intricate.”

“Use a lighter and a needle, mostly. Tweezers to get the right shape.” 

“That’s pretty neat.” Prompto laughed. “You should make one for me!!” 

She laughed. “Go with me to get some metal scraps, and I will.” 

“Alright, sounds like the whole crew’s going with.” Gladio shrugged. 

“Maybe I wanna sleep.” Noctis frowned. 

“Now now, there’s no sense in leaving you here alone. Come now, don’t make her wait to go.” Ignis put a hand on the prince’s shoulder. “It’ll be fun.” 


	4. Phobia

Neru’s chocobo was a lot more well behaved than Wiz’s, and that was saying something. He minded her every order, especially ‘Lay down.’ She nestled into his feathers, and he curled into her, forming a protective blanket around her with his neck, churling. Neru was asleep before anyone else had even thought to go to bed. 

“She’s probably exhausted.” Ignis sighed. “After just one day out with us.”

“Big change from running a restaurant.” Noctis nodded. 

“There’s something weird about her.” Gladio mused. “Wonder who her mom was. She knows her stuff.”

Ignis couldn’t help but wonder the same--but found himself sure that it wasn’t near as important as what she’d do now that she was away from home. They needed to not focus on who her parents were. That would only breed animosity. As they all fit together in the tent, he realized that it was rather cold outside, so Ignis stepped back out with his own blanket, approaching Neru carefully. The bird, as he expected, nudged her to alert it’s owner of his presence, and he spoke so that she didn’t feel unsafe. “Just bringing a blanket, if you want it.”

She looked up, a bit groggy, squinting at him as if she didn’t really remember who he was--not that he could blame her. After a moment of thought, she nodded at him. “Um, thanks.” He approached with the blanket, and she took it from him, smiling gently, sitting up. “You guys are nicer than I’d figure.” She rasped. 

“Why so?”

“Most people want something for helping me. You guys haven’t asked anything of me.” 

“It’s about helping you--not about getting something out of you.”

She nodded. “I can tell. That’s just...not why I usually think people help others.” She turned her face downward pensively. “I don’t really think I’ve ever met anyone who just...does something for me because it’s a nice thing to do.” 

“Well,” He exhaled. “This blanket is nothing more than an offer because it’s cold. I don’t need anything from you for it.”

“Thanks.” She chuckled. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Miss Neru.”

She waved a hand at him, laughing sleepily. “I told you already. No ‘miss’!” 

Ignis returned to the tent, and Gladio punched him in the arm. “Smoothe, specs.”

“Didn’t want her to be cold.” 

“Sure.”

They pulled up to the Junkyard that morning, and Neru started towards an old car immediately, pulling on leather gloves as she began cutting away at the metal where it was rusted least. Ignis stood by her side and watched as the others looked around for something interesting or shiny. 

“Is that going to be enough?”

“Um...” She looked at the pieces sitting in her palm. “For one, I think. For Prompto’s for sure.”

“What’re you making him?”

“I thought he’d like a chocobo, he was pretty excited about bucky--maybe I should make him a little camera instead, though?” She looked up at Ignis, who gave her a chuckle. 

“He’ll be delighted with either.”

“You makin’ everyone one?” Gladio called over. 

“I figured I would. Least I could do for you guys.” 

“What’re you making me then?” Gladio laughed. 

“I can’t tell you! That ruins it.” She laughed, but then went extremely still, looking across the junkyard. “You...you guys hear that?” 

“What is it?” Ignis frowned, following her gaze.

“That whirring.” Neru stood, lance out, stuffing the metal pieces into her pocket. They went still, and then the noise went off again. The men recognized it immediately. 

“Noct!” Ignis called out, looking over at him. “Prompto, you too. Stand ready.” There was shuffling from the middle of a metal heap, and the whirring got louder, stronger, like an engine pulling a flat wheel through mud. And then it came from behind them, and to their left, and soon, whirring was rising through the air all around them. 

Neru looked around, inhaling slowly. 

“What--” But her question was cut off by a shriek. She looked where her foot was, everyone else looking there as well. A hand grasped her ankle, and she shrieked again, trying to kick it off. It only released as the entire arm of the thing came off, her kick tossing it away. “What the hell was that?” She snapped, stepping away from the trash heap. 

“Magitek troopers.” Noctis said quietly. 

“They seem to be waking up. We need to go. Now.” Ignis mumbled, grasping Neru’s wrist gently as they all backed out of the junkyard. One of the trash piles exploded, three MTs bursting out, parts whirring like broken toys, spinning, trying to recalibrate after being thrown in the trash like they had. 

“Why are they here?” Prompto looked over at Ignis.

“I’m unsure. Perhaps they were discarded by hunters.” All around them, the whirring was loudly breaking out of the piles of trash, mangled metal giving way to their deadeyed forms. Many of the MTs were missing parts, but still just as deadly. Neru shrieked again, Ignis looking back to where she was, his arm still around her wrist, but an armless MT on it’s way toward her. She pulled away from his grasp and backed away from it, not moving her weapon to strike it or defending herself in any way. Noctis sprang forward and slashed it away, impaling it and moving back to where they’d gathered. “We need to make an opening and get out.” 

“What if they chase us?” Neru said, her voice shaking as she held one arm close to her chest, the other very tightly gripping her blade. 

“Then we kill ‘em.” Gladio snipped. 

Another shriek came from behind the men, and they turned, watching as Neru evaded the grasp of another MT, blindly sprinting to get away from it as it chased her down, hands and blade swinging wildly. 

“Neru! Stand your ground!” Gladio called after her. She was panicked though, and she didn’t seem to so much as hear him as she dashed away. They noticed the four MTs closing in around them and turned their attention there. Already half broken, some with barely even faces intact, they weren’t hard to kill. Ignis made his way through the crowd of them, hitting them as he went, trying to find Neru, who’d disappeared in the maze of the junkyard. 

“Dammit.” He mumbled, turning a corner and looking around. No sign of her. If she was lost, they’d be on her in seconds. A cry of panic from his left. He shot off toward her. In a few yards he spotted Neru, an MT looming over her, this one nearly intact aside from it’s head, which was missing the outer casing and sported the inner skeleton. She was on the ground, too scared to stand, backing away by using her arms to spur herself across the ground. Her lance lay abandoned near Ignis’ feet, and he picked it up, starting to javelin it at the trooper, only to stop when Noctis came into view and slashed at the thing, pushing it back and watching as it shut down. 

“What do you think you’re doing on the ground?!” He snapped. 

Neru looked up at him, and Ignis finally got a good look at her. She had tears streaming down her face from the fear, and she was staring at Noctis like he’d just slapped her. Not offended, but downtrodden. Ignis approached and watched as she tentatively took Noctis’ hand and he pulled her to her feet. She didn’t say anything, but neither did Noct. “Are you alright?” Ignis asked, and she looked at him, quickly wiping her face. 

“I...I’ve never seen one up close before.” Her voice was shaking almost as much as she was. “And then it was grabbing at me and--” She looked at them, her eyes wide. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t--I shouldn’t have frozen, I--I’m sorry, I know I didn’t do enough, I’m--”

“They’re pretty scary the first time, yeah?” Prompto called out, running toward them, Gladio close behind. 

“Let’s go, guys. They’re cleared up a bit more over here.” They jogged back toward camp, Ignis checking their wounds when they arrived. Everyone seemed fine, aside from a few scrapes. Ignis approached Neru who sat with her knees to her chest, leaning against Bucky, who was cooing and pecking gently at her hair. 

“Neru, are you--” The bird shrieked at him, clamping his beak in the air in his direction. Neru looked at him scoldingly. 

“I’m fine.” She mumbled, not meeting Ignis’ gaze. 

“I feel as though I should check you over, that said.” He reached for her and she shifted her arm down to avoid his touch. 

“Fine. I’m fine.” Her voice was still shaking, still frustrated. Neru sighed, frowning at him. “Just leave me alone for a bit. I need to think some things over. Nothing hurts, it’s just some scrapes.” 

“If any of them get infected--”

“It’s a scrape, man.” She hissed, standing up and stepping away from camp, sitting near an ice deposit. Ignis frowned, then looked at Noctis. 

“It was uncalled for. Yelling at her like that.”

He glanced up at Ignis from his seat. “You think it’s okay for her to just sit there while it tears her to pieces? She was lucky we were there to save her ass at all.”

“Noctis, she was scared. She’s allowed that much.” 

“She was running from the group. That’s reckless. Can’t blame the guy for being mad he had to come to her rescue.” Gladio frowned. “She may be a civilian, but we can’t go to her aid every time she freezes up like that.” 

“I dunno…” Prompto started, speaking up finally. “I’m with Iggy on this one, I think. They kept grabbing her. That had to be pretty freaky. She’s not exactly trained for this kind of thing.” 

Ignis frowned. This wasn’t worth arguing over. “Noctis, I only ask you treat the situation with more tact. Scolding her in battle does nothing but lower her morale. The reason she was downed was obvious. Yelling at her gained nothing.” 

The young king to be looked at him, then nodded. “Yeah. Guess that makes sense.” 

“I’m going to see if she needs anything.” He sighed, stepping over the haven’s horizon. She didn’t look at him as he sat next to her on the ground. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Fine.” She repeated, her bird making a nervous noise and ruffling. Ignis could swear it was glaring at him. “I told you, it’s just a scrape. There’s not even any blood.”

“Noctis...should not have reacted in the way he did.”

“You say that like he isn’t the future king of Lucis. In fact, you all talk about, and to, him like that’s not the case. Somehow, not having grown up with the guy makes me feel like I should be listening to his orders, and paying attention when he calls out my shortcomings.” 

“Noctis...does not fully understand his place as future king. He does not register that responding to a normal reaction of fear with anger does not help the situation. He was irate he had to help you--”

“And so should he be!” Neru snapped. “--I shouldn’t be afraid of those...things! They’re just more enemies to take down. No different than a daemon, and yet here I am, cowering, because they’re touching me. That’s unacceptable. I’m not some damsel, and I’m exhausted of everyone thinking I need saving all the time.” Her expression changed. “I’m sorry I’m not good enough. I’m not any use to anyone like this. I’m  _ sorry _ .”

“...Is this...this is much deeper than fearing the MT’s, isn’t it?”

She looked up at him, then back down. “When I was younger, say, sixteen, probably, I had this friend who thought it’d be a fantastic idea to get me out of town, since everyone was rejecting me because of my mother’s actions. I told him I didn’t need to leave, and that I could take the brunt of it. I didn’t want to leave--I’d lived there my whole life, and didn’t really have anywhere to go. He didn’t take that too well, and instead came to my room in the middle of the night and demanded I come with him. I didn’t want to get in trouble with my dad, and he threatened to wake everyone up, so I went with him, and he drove out of town for a while. I couldn’t quite figure out what was happening until we got far enough out of town that by all rights, I could have just stayed gone and no one would have known the difference. The issue was that I didn’t decide to do this myself. He took me against my will away from my home. By rights, he kidnapped me. I called him out on it--he’d scared me, refusing to let me go home. Something about it wasn’t right.” 

“That’s...no, that isn’t..” 

“Since then, on occasion, we get people like you guys who wanted to take me away from town because they see me as some girl who needs saving. I don’t need saving. I never have. People have forced that image on me since I was very young--and then they get mad when I reject it. And then, sometimes, I can’t do enough, and that makes me a burden on them, so they dump me, either back home, or close enough that I have to walk back.”

“So why did you come with us? What was different?”

“I’ve no clue.” She mumbled. “Something just told me I should. Doesn’t matter, I’ve already done so. You guys didn’t make me feel like some sort of damsel, and I’m not letting that start now. If something’s after me, don’t come to help me. I have to deal with things on my own. I’m not here for you to protect. I’m sorry.”

“Neru...we look out for our own here. Don’t let yourself think you’re not just as worth helping than anyon--”

“Our king comes first.” She interjected. “His decisions, his judgements, his goals and hopes. They’re first. Don’t even think about coming near me, no matter what’s happening, if he isn’t safe. There’s no reason I need to do anything that may endanger him by making him respond to my failures in battle.” Bucky ruffled as Neru stood. “He’s entitled to doing whatever he needs to to make sure I know I screwed up.” 

“I...can’t say I disagree, Neru. My first responsibility is to Noctis. But you should know that we protect each other in this group, not just Noct. What you did today was a perfectly acceptable reaction to seeing MTs for the first time.”

She blinked at him, his calm demeanor catching her off guard. “It’s...I mean...You see them from far away and they’re just...things, you know? But up close, the way they jitter and shift and--I just don’t like it.”

He nodded, standing as well. “It’ll be okay. You’ll get used to them. And you’ll get used to killing them.”

Neru stared at him, easing up and smiling gently. “Good. Can’t wait to be useful.”

“Don’t apologize so much, Neru.” He shook his head. “You’re going to do fine out here. You just have to find your footing, is all.”

She tipped her head, then shut her eyes, smiling and nodding at him. “That...makes me feel better. Thanks.”


	5. Overzealous

The next morning, they climbed back in the car, Prompto flicking through some photos of MTs with Neru, so that she could get a better look at them without being in danger. She twisted the metal charms while they did so, looking serious, confident.

“So, MTs aren’t people. That’s a big thing to remember. You ain’t hurtin’ anything that feels anything. The Niffs make them like that on purpose. They’re soulless, monstrous soldiers.” Gladio looked back at her. “They’re pretty weird to look at, but the best way to go about it is to destroy them so that you don’t have to look at them anymore.”

“Seems fair.” She nodded. 

“Weak spots depend on the type, but you’ll be pretty efficient against the ones with the axes. Just aim for their joints--they got armor everywhere, but you can hit them where it hurts if you aim between the panels.”

“Really, they’re arguably less scary than most of the daemons.” Noctis shrugged. “Just gotta get used to them. If you can stare down a bomb, you can handle those freaks.”

“Just think about it as kicking your dad’s ass every time you fight them!” Prompto smiled at her. “Get some extra aggression out, and you’ll be able to ignore what they look like.” 

Soon, Prompto and Gladio continued playing King’s Knight. Neru watched Prompto’s screen with rapt interest. “How do you tell what’s going on?” She mumbled. “There’s so much happening.”

“Hm? Oh, you just kinda watch your character.”

“How do you keep your eyes on it? It’s really busy.”

“You get used to it.” 

She shifted, face twisting in confusion. “Ah.” She didn’t seem convinced. 

“It’s just like every other mobile game. You get used to it more you play.”

“I wouldn’t know.” She smiled sheepishly at him. “I had friends with video games when we were kids, but nothing like this.”

“This is just a smartphone, not that big of a deal.” Prompto laughed. “It’s not like some of the big consoles that you can get.” 

She looked up. “Wait, that’s a phone? Aren’t those just for calling people?”

“You don’t have a phone?” Noctis asked, tone flat. “You’re pulling our legs here.”

“Dad had one--obviously I wasn’t allowed to use it. He never played games on it or anything, though. His looked a lot more...simple. My sister got one when she left home, but I never saw it.”

Ignis glanced over. “Would you like to try? You’re welcome to use mine.”

“Iggy doesn’t care if you ruin his scores.” Gladio snickered. 

“No...no, I’m fine.” She sighed, sitting straight, stuffing her hands in her lap, looking at the scenery past Ignis, the wind blowing her bangs into her face, successfully hiding whatever expression she’d been making. As sheltered as she’d been, of course she’d never been allowed something so easy to use to have outside contact. It was obvious now why she didn’t want to leave. Why her father had yelled at her for talking to them. It’d been ingrained in her that she wasn’t supposed to have access to the outside world--the exact opposite of what Regis had instilled in Noctis. 

They stopped in Alstor, and Ignis gave Cindy a call, stepping away from the car as Neru and Prompto talked to Noctis. 

She picked up after a few rings. “Hammerhead!”

“It’s Ignis Scientia.”

“The Prince’s advisor? What can I do ya for?”

“I was hoping you could order something for me. I’d like to buy an extra cell phone.”

“Bummer.” She crooned. “Someone break theirs?”

“No, not at all. We’ve picked up someone and she’s...if you’ll believe it, never had one.” 

“Oh, that’s unique! I’ll get my hands on somethin’ for y’all. You can pick it up next time you visit.” 

“Thank you.” 

“‘Course! Glad to help.”

He hung up, glancing behind him. Neru didn’t seem to be upset, moreso, Prompto and Noctis were teaching her to play King’s Knight, and she looked like she was having more fun than the last couple of days that she’d been travelling with them. This was the least he could do for her. 

Soon enough, they were talking about Justice Monsters V, which Neru was more familiar with, as it was an arcade machine. Noctis was looking happy, too, which was nice. He’d been downtrodden after Insomnia, barely giving half a smile most of the time. Ignis stepped over to them. 

“No, really the only piece of tech I was allowed to keep around was the radio.” She plucked it out of her pocket, the headphones tangled amongst each other. 

“What do you listen to?” Noctis leaned on the wall. 

“Whatever I can. I’m not picky. Country stations come in everywhere in Cleigne, Duscae and Leide, so that’s a lot of it. But I like everything.” 

“We’ll have to make playlists for the car! That way we can share some stuff from the city with you!” Prompto belted excitedly, and she smiled at him. 

“That’d be great. I used to play the guitar a little, but my dad wouldn’t let me buy new strings for it when my sister broke the last ones.”

“They’re like kids.” Gladio smirked, looking at Ignis. 

“She seems happy. Noct, as well.” Ignis nodded. “She’s had it hard, it seems.”

“Yeah. Good to know that’s over now. How much longer do you think she’ll stick around?” 

“If we really tried, we could find her somewhere to go within days.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, man, I dunno. I think she’s just starting to feel more like a person. Wouldn’t feel right not to keep her around for a while. Maybe we’ll just let her stick with us until Noct gives the word otherwise.”

“Seems like the best way. It can’t hurt him to see the citizens of Lucis up close like this.”

“Got that right.” Gladio stretched. “Who were you callin’ earlier?”

“I asked Cindy to procure her a phone. Thought it’d make things easier on her.”

“If she even uses it.” He laughed. “Come on. Let’s grab some grub.”

Neru started talking to the tipster, asking about bounties. He gave her a few, though not before looking at her suspiciously. “Thanks.” She nodded to him, stepping out and catching up with the others. “I don’t mean to take a detour, but I can catch up with you guys later, if you want.”

“No, we can come with you.” Noctis tipped his head toward the car. She passed him the bounties, and he whistled. “Those look tough.”

“They’re the same things I used to take out at home.”

“One of these is an iron giant clan--are you serious?” Gladio looked at her. 

“They hate it when you get up in their face.”

Ignis shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Excuse me?” She tipped her head at him. 

“We’re not going out at night for a hunt.”

Neru looked at him, then nodded. “It’s alright that you’re concerned for Noctis. I’ll just go by myself.” She nodded. “I was prepared to do it alone anyway. Always have.”

“We means all of us, Neru.” Prompto sighed. “It does seem pretty dangerous. Suggested party of seven.”

“Dad used to write that on them too. No big deal.”

“You’re being rash.” Ignis shook his head. 

“No one said you have to go with if you’re scared of them, but daemons don’t bother me.”

“We’re not scared--” Gladio spoke up. 

“I am.” Prompto interjected. 

“--Except Prompto. It’s just dangerous.”

“Aside, we’re going to run into them if we travel at night anyway. There’s only two of them, and with all of us, it’ll be easy. Dragoons are made for taking down tall things like that.”

“High jumps are effective...” Ignis nodded. “...We should give it a shot.”

“That was quick.” Noctis mumbled.

“If we don’t go along, she’ll go alone. We should at least work as a team.”

The other hunts were mostly weaklings, just quick mobs of voretooth and the occasional Mesminir. By nighttime, they were resting at a haven, preparing for the final one. Ignis approached Neru. “Are you sure about this?” 

“It’ll be okay. I believe in you guys.” She smiled at him. 

“We’re more worried about you.”

“Don’t be. Iron Giants can be scary, but they all fight in the same way--they have really predictable patterns because they move so slow.”

“You know what you’re doing then.”

“I’ve fought them before.” She smiled, nodding. “I’m confident, Ignis. Trust me on this.”

He sighed. “I will. Just be careful.”

They found the two Giants, and Neru prepped herself, surprising everyone as she launched herself high into the air, landing her lance in the shoulder of one of them. They rushed in, taking them on from the ground as she embedded her lance into its eye, before pulling it out and jumping to the second one’s shoulder, doing the same. They were able to nearly fell one, when a Magitek engine appeared, deploying troops behind them. Neru backflipped off of the giant, landing right in front of them, and they quickly surrounded her. She gaped at them, but sturdied herself, trying to follow the advice from the others. They stared her down, as if processing if she really was an enemy. These weren’t like the ones in the junkyard. Neru tried not to freeze as one shot toward her. She remembered Prompto’s explanation as it got close. 

“They have these awful glowing eyes normally--try not to look at them, they freak me out too.” 

He was right. They were terrifying. She deflected that trooper, spinning it onto the ground with her lance, crushing it’s head with her boot. It crumpled, and she stabbed it a few more times to make sure it stayed down. She sighed. She could do this. They were still terrifying, but she could handle it. 

They’d been surrounded and then separated. Magiteks on the left and two iron giants on the right, a cliff ahead and behind. It was almost as if they’d attacked in sync. Ignis looked over at Neru, who was showing much less fear than before. She didn’t like MTs. They still scared her. They approached her now, despite any newfound bravery, surrounding her. Neru looked around, lance held on the top of her shoulders and down her arms. The posture was good, but there were too many of them, and the others were far too busy with the giants. If Ignis hadn’t looked behind them, he wouldn’t have even noticed the MTs. What would happen to her if he didn’t help?

Ignis didn’t want to find out. He watched as Neru blocked a couple swings from an assassin, but soon she was hit from behind, sending her flying to the asphalt face first, crying out in what was an awful mix of fear and pain. Ignis moved toward her as fast as he could, watching as she turned over and got back to her feet while he held the MTs off. 

“Are you alright?” He called out. 

“No. But I will be.” She said seriously, the lance landing in the middle of an MT. “Move.” She said, stern, but not angry. He pressed away from the crowd and watched as she spun the lance around her, knocking them all away from her. 

“There’s too many of them. We need to separate them into groups.” Ignis called out.

“Got it!” She pressed her blade into the ground between a few of them, lifting herself up into the air and knocking three of the twelve to the ground, slices deflecting their heads from their necks in the next swing. She turned to the rest, and Ignis helped to hold them away from her as she went after another group. The way they thudded to the ground under her boots and crinkled against the blade when she stabbed them was as inhuman as usual. The last approached her, making that awful groaning noise, and she froze. It knocked her back, but she stayed standing this time. Ignis took a glance at the others, who were holding their own fine. He started to finish off the last Trooper, but stopped in his tracks. She needed to do this. 

Neru eyed it, then shifted forward, pressing her lance through its core, effectively destroying any machinations that kept it running. She tried to pull out, but the lance got stuck, and she had to pull it up, tearing through the thing to release herself. She stumbled back behind him, a bit clumsily. 

Ignis looked at her about to tell her she’d done well, then called out her name too late--there was a hand of one of the giants around her abdomen in seconds. He knew what was coming next. That sickening noise of her flesh grinding against bones before at least one broke when the giant squeezed her. All four men moved to slice at the giant holding her, but the squeezing happened far too soon to stop it, and she cried out in pain. It moved to throw her away, but she swung her blade around, embedding it into its shoulder, boots raining against its face as she thrashed, trying to hold onto it and not fall. Soon, it shook her off, and she landed with a hard thud on the ground. She crumpled, and Prompto cried out to her now. Ignis could swear by the way she was laying that she was dead. 

By the time they’d finished off the giants, she was still there, completely unmoving, felled. Ignis ran to her, and the others followed close, only slowing as they got near. 

“Oh my gosh...is she...Ignis, is she okay?” Prompto breathed out. 

He was almost scared to look at her closer. Scared to find out they’d gotten her killed. Her lance lay three yards from her and she didn’t even open her eyes as he approached her. Ignis dropped to his knees, leaning her back and trying to see if she was breathing, but his own upset was making that difficult. If he’d been focusing on her face any more he’d completely unfocused. Ignis shook the feeling off, unfamiliar and confusing. He reminded himself that he needed to be focused on the mission, not this young woman. Still, he felt responsible for their taking her along, and if she’d died in their care...what did that mean for the sake of Eos? “N...Neru?” He tried, but she didn’t respond. He placed a hand on her neck, a pulse still beating strongly. He sighed in relief. “She’s--she’s alive. We need to get her to the haven.”

By the time they’d placed her on a cot and gotten the first aid out, Neru was stirring awake. “Try not to move.” Ignis said calmly. “I need you to tell me where it hurts most.” 

“Nothing’s broken.” She said, her voice rasped and tired. “I just feel...bruised all over. Probably a big scrape on my left arm, where I braced my falls. Never did get myself to instinctually switch shoulders each fall.” She shook her head. “My mother would scold me.”

“No, you did well. You didn’t break anything.”

“I’m sorry...I’m such an inconvenience. I’m overzealous. Sorry.” She turned her head away from him and didn’t speak again even when he told her otherwise. 

Soon, Prompto came back with Noctis. “We’re back. The nearest rest point only had potions, no elixirs.”

“That’ll do.” Ignis nodded to the Prince. “Thank you for going.”

“How is she?” Prompto asked. 

“I’ve gotten her bandaged up where necessary, but those potions will do wonders for her healing process.”

“Whether we like it or not, she’s still a civilian. She can only do so much.” Noctis shook his head.

“She’s scared of MTs. Her focus was on them.” Ignis shook his head. “She would have done fine if they’d not attacked her. She did well, but...she’s still very nervous around them, and that clouds her awareness.”

“Iggy, we fight MTs all the time. She’s gonna have to deal with them.” There was a ruffle of clothes and movement from the cot. “Neru, stay there.” Gladio snapped. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” She sighed. “I’m not a child. I shouldn’t have frozen up like that. I put all of you in danger.” 

“Neru, we were in danger before you got hurt. It’s okay to be scared in a fight.”

She looked at Ignis, and for a moment, it was like her eyes were questioning him if he was stupid. “No. It’s not. If you’re scared, you turn it into adrenaline. I didn’t. I got scared, froze, and then overconfident because I overcame a little bit of that fear. It has to stop.”

“Neru--”

“I’m tired of being scared of those things. They don’t feel...right. But that’s no excuse. Gladio’s right. You fight them all the time. I need to be able to. I need to fix this.”


	6. Socials

Neru awoke the next morning earlier than the others, feeding Bucky and returning to the campsite as Ignis was cooking. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Sore.” She nodded to him. “I’m sorry I’m--”

“No need. You did well in that fight last night.”

She nodded, considering her words again before speaking. “I’m sorry I asked to go on that hunt. You didn’t want to.”

“You could have handled the giants. I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

She nodded, slower this time. “The...the MTs, you know? They didn’t know if they should fight me. They’re just...robots, right? Why did they hesitate?”

“Perhaps you’re not in the Imperial database as a threat yet. You’ve not travelled with us long enough.” She sat down in the chair next to his camp stove, and he waited for her to speak, but she didn’t. “Do you drink coffee? I’ve made some.”

She groaned overdramatically. “Six, I haven’t had coffee in  **_days_ ** . Yes, please.”

“How do you take it?”

“Literally any way.” She laughed. “I’m not picky.”

Neru was opening up, relaxing. It was good to see. Ignis smiled at her as he passed her the cup, looking over at the horizon. “Sunup soon.”

“Why do they all sleep so late?”

“Noctis has never had a good sleep schedule. He and Prompto would stay up all night playing video games, or watching television, or reading comics.”

“He doesn’t strike me as the type.”

Ignis nodded. “He’s...been through a lot lately. You know Insomnia fell. It's been difficult for him.”

“I do.” She sighed. “You guys...probably all lost your families, huh?”

“I didn’t have much of one in the first place. Noctis was more like family than anyone. My uncle handed me to him, and I’ve served him since. Gladio lost his father...and so did Noctis. Prompto likely lost his parents, as well, though he hasn’t spoken about it.”

“I didn’t mean to stir up bad memories.” She frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, really. How would you have known?”

“Common sense.” She shrugged. “I guess...so Noctis hasn’t always acted this somber and prickly?”

“Well, he’s always been prickly. He does have a bit of a superiority complex.”

“He’s the prince, shouldn’t he have that anyway?” She laughed. 

Ignis smiled at her, then looked at the tent. “Gladio should be up any minute now. I’ll have to stop him from going on a hike so he can eat, likely.”

“Is that common?”

“It is.”

Bucky was jumping, trying to eat some sort of bug, blocking what would otherwise be an uneventful sunrise. Gladio exited the tent, groaning. Ignis looked at him. “Mornin’.”

“Put on a shirt, Gladio, there’s a lady present.” Ignis scolded. 

“I’m not offended.” Neru said quickly, not looking away from her bird. 

Ignis gave him a look, despite her response, and Gladio sighed through his nose at him and yawned loudly as he grabbed one from the tent. “Jogging.” He said shortly.

“You need to eat.” Ignis argued, and he shrugged, starting off. “Gladio!” Ignis called out. 

“Do you want me to stop him?” Neru mumbled. 

“No...no, he’s fine. This won’t be done for a while anyway.”

“It smells amazing--" She paused, as if considering the scent. "--Garula milk would work better than sheep milk. It makes a better gravy.”

“Do you want to milk a Garula for us then?” Ignis smirked at her. 

“I’m a waitress, not a farmer.” She pouted. “Though, I’m not much of that anymore either.” 

“You’re you. That’s all that matters.”

Neru shrugged, laughing quietly as Bucky ran after Gladio, trying to bite at his necklace as it bounced off of his chest. He was trying to shoo the bird away, but the game was far too fun to give up. 

Ignis’ phone rang, and he picked up. “Hey, sorry for callin’ so early, just thought you should know I found a phone for your companion. Y’all can come by anytime!” 

“Ah, Cindy. Thank you.”

“Not a problem!” She hung up immediately. Must’ve been busy. 

“Oof, whoever that was, she blew you off quick.” Neru teased. He glanced at her, and her smirk fell, as if she’d said something she shouldn’t have. 

“Just an acquaintance, doing us a favor.”

“Oh?” She prodded, but when he didn’t respond, she dropped it, calling out. “Bucky, enough! Leave him alone!” 

The bird looked at her and ruffled, running to her side. Gladio waved, then ran off further. “Stop it. Don’t pick.” She frowned, and Bucky crooned his head, going back to his food. 

“He really listens to you.”

“Bucky’s the best friend I’ve ever had--even when dad only let me see him once a week.” She frowned. “Maybe I should stop calling him that.”

“Bucky?”

“Dad. It's funny. You would think I hate him, right? After what he's done. It's hard to bring myself to, though.”

Ignis straightened. “You may find it benefits you, but ultimately, don’t push yourself to do so. Let it happen naturally.”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah.” 

Prompto came out of the tent after a moment, stretching and weaving over to the stove, camera already in hand. “Food smells good. When’s it gonna be ready?”

“Not even a good morning.” Ignis sighed. “A few minutes. Wake Noct.”

“He gets crabby with me when I do it.” Prompto frowned. 

“He gets crabby with anyone.”

He sighed loudly, opening the tent. Neru could hear Noctis groaning and complaining from her seat. When he did appear outside, he groaned again at the sunlight, flopping into the chair next to her, nearly collapsing it. He glanced at her shortly, shaking his hair out of his face. “...nin’.”

“Sorry?” She offered. 

“...Morning.”

“Ah. Good morning.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, everyone seeming just a bit more tired than usual. 

“Noctis, I was wondering if we could make our way back to Hammerhead today.” Ignis asked, handing him a plate of stir fry. 

“Ooh! Please?” Prompto jumped in his seat. 

“Why is this so green?” Noctis interrupted, frowning even more deeply as he looked at his plate. 

“Because it’s good for you.” Ignis protested.

“I guess.” He shrugged. “Not that far out. Something wrong with the car?”

“Not at all.”

“Neru’s never met Cindy!!” Prompto looked over at her. “You’ll love her--she’s awesome!”

“Noted.” Neru smiled at him. "If you like her so much, I'm sure she is."

He seemed to catch his excitement. “Oh, uh...how are your wounds?”

“Fine.” Neru nodded. “Sore but healing. That fall was hard, but it wasn’t anything drastic. Didn’t hit my head.”

Gladio jogged up, grabbing the plate meant for Neru and sitting next to her, where Ignis had planned to. He sighed, making another and passing it to her. She thanked him and he made his own, sitting next to Prompto. Prompto turned on some music on his phone and Noctis groaned at the noise and poked around the stir fry. 

“You gonna eat your snaps?” Neru looked at him, a little more concerned than begging. 

“Take them.”

“No. Eat them.” She frowned at him. “I don’t want them, you’re just eating everything but.”

“They taste weird.”

She tipped her head, obviously not wanting to press the matter further. “I guess if you’re throwing them away, I’ll eat them, but at least try. It’s rude to pick around meals someone makes you.”

“You a member of the clean plate club, Neru?” Gladio looked at her. 

“I ate once a day. I had to be.”

“Your dad?” Prompto frowned. 

“No, that was just me being busy. I wasn’t given a lot of privileges, but I  _ was _ given what I needed to survive--don’t think he hated me that much. Aside, I was making my own meals from a young age--if I’d been hungry later, I would have just made something.”

“Probably would’ve gotten worse the longer you stayed.” Gladio frowned.

Neru shrugged. “I guess. Personally, I don’t think my father put as much effort into abusing me as you guys have painted a picture of in your heads. It really wasn’t all that bad.”

“No?” Noctis looked up. “So the beatings weren’t abusing you?”

She paused, glancing down at her plate. “He...hit me, often, sure. Ruined my reputation and made sure I didn’t have friends...didn’t let me leave whenever I wanted to--not that I had much of a reason to leave when I didn’t have friends...wouldn’t let me talk to hunters, probably to avoid me taking off...but ultimately, I think he spent most of the time just acting like I didn’t exist. I had to stay there, because if I didn’t, he was the only one left to run the restaurant, since my sister was gone, but he didn’t really hit me unless he thought he had a good reason.” She took pause. “...I think he has a lot of issues to deal with himself. My mom was the town slut because she cheated on him--and that made him violent in his possessiveness. He’d always been jealous, but that crossed the line and made him abusive.”

“Was he good to you as kids?” Prompto looked over. 

“He...was fine, I guess. More capital punishment than most parents, probably. But at least back then he let my mom raise us. Didn’t think it was his job, if I’m honest. Politics weren’t to be talked about in the house due to my parents being on different sides on just about everything, but they didn’t tolerate bullying, either. When my mom passed, it became free reign. I was grieving, but my sister was looking for attention from dad...so that’s how she became a bully. At first it worked, y’know? He’d try to parent. ‘Don’t hurt your sister, don’t take your feelings out on her’. But I think after some time, he realized he didn’t want to put the effort in. He got really low for a bit, then something about him changed into this...cruel, absent man. So he left us to our own devices. It only made things worse for everyone involved.”

“I don’t think that necessarily means it was your mother’s fault he turned violent.” Ignis looked at her seriously. 

“Neither do I.” She assured. “He had deep seated issues that got worse due to something she did--that doesn’t mean he was in the right for doing them. Especially since they’d been disagreeing more and more before it happened. I don’t think she wanted to be married to him anymore, but my sister told me once she’d overheard him telling her he’d have her imprisoned for kidnapping if she tried to leave with us.”

“And she wouldn’t have left you.” Prompto frowned. 

“She didn’t want to, at least. She did everything in her power not to...until, of course, it got too bad.” She trailed off. “Sorry. I’m monologuing.”

“It’s fine.” Noctis smiled at her a bit and she gave him a sympathetic nod back. 

“Thanks.” 

Ignis watched the exchange, noting that Neru was letting it drop. He prepared to shut down any further conversation about it, but when none came, they continued their meal and climbed back into the Regalia. 

Neru seemed none too bothered about their discussion of her family life as she and Prompto talked about what Hammerhead was like. She seemed only vaguely interested, as if she’d been dreading the trip. Suddenly, she spoke up about something that she hadn’t really expressed before. “How many people do you think are going to meet me and not like me?”

“Hm? You’re really nice!” Prompto laughed. “Why wouldn’t people like you?”

She shrugged. “No one liked me in Digythe.”

“Not everyone’s like that.” Noctis butt in, shaking his head, eyes on the passing scenery. Ignis focused on the road, but took a glance at Neru in the rearview. She looked skeptical. 

“Always just assumed it was something about  _ me _ \--not something with them.”

“You’re the one that said your dad put out a slander campaign on you.” Gladio shrugged. 

“I mean--he did convince the whole town I was ‘Just like my mother’, but I figured there must’ve been some reason they didn’t try to help me other than that, right?”

“Does seem peculiar.” Ignis agreed. “You’d think someone would reach out.”

“Maybe they were all intimidated by her dad?” Prompto offered. 

“He wasn’t the nicest to people around him, but--I dunno.” Neru sighed. “Can we stop talking about this? I know I brought it up, I just--”

“Of course.” Ignis nodded. 

They arrived at Hammerhead in good time, Cindy coming out to meet them as they pulled up. She passed a small box to Ignis, who pocketed it, thanking her. 

“Not a problem, hon’. Wasn’t hard. Top of the line, apparently.” He started to fish out payment, but she waved her hands. “No need. Everyone deserves a lil somethin’.”

Neru was still standing by the car, talking with Gladio, so Ignis decided to wait until they had a moment alone to hand it off to her. “Hey Cindy!” Prompto hopped over. 

“Oh, Prompto. That the new companion? Wasn’t expectin’ such a little lady!”

“Is she small?” Prompto laughed. 

“A little bit, don’tcha think?” 

“I guess, yeah...Neru! This is Cindy!!” He called out, and Neru looked over, walking up, looking a bit meek. 

“Nice to meet you.” Neru mumbled, extending a hand. “Neru Alericine. Prompto speaks of you often.” 

“Cindy Aurum. You ever need anything, just let me know. Travellin’ with a lot of boys can get exhaustin’. Sometimes you just need some gal time.” She winked at her, and Neru looked at her, surprise showing on her face as she smiled at her. 

“Ah...Thanks.” Her voice was soft, as if she was unsure how to react.

“And don’t be afraid to tell ‘em they need a bath sometimes. Men don’t always know.”

Neru eased up now, then laughed, and Ignis could tell she was opening up a bit.

“Must be nice to ride in that fancy car all the time.” 

“Ah--it’s...I’ve never seen anything like it, to be honest.” She chuckled. Her voice was like a thin mist. 

“Most haven’t.” Cindy laughed. “You like cars, then?”

“I haven’t given them much thought I guess...probably doesn’t help I can’t drive.” Neru laughed. 

“Aaah, that’ll do it. I could teach you!” 

“I’m okay for now, but I’ll let you know.” She nodded. 

“Can’t help it. Here, lemme show you around.” Cindy smiled, tipping back on her heels. Neru started to follow her into the garage.

Prompto felt like he was third wheeling, so he went with the others to get something to eat. 

“Neru steal your girlfriend?” Gladio prodded. 

“She almost seems like she doesn’t know how to handle her.” Prompto sighed. 

“She did say that she wasn’t allowed friends--perhaps women with such excitable natures intimidate her.” Ignis glanced out the window, where Neru and Cindy were talking by the garage across Hammerhead. 

“I don’t think it was that--maybe it’s women at all. After all, she’s fine with us.”

“Think she’s scared of girls?” Noctis snorted. “Why would she be?”

“Maybe not a lot of experience. She lived with her dad.” Gladio shrugged. 

“I wonder...perhaps, how her sister bullied her. That may have something to do with it.” Ignis stared out the window for a while, watching them talk. He straightened in his seat as they walked over toward Takka’s place. She stopped at the general store, but she’d not eaten since breakfast. He ordered an extra meal for Neru in case she wanted it, and when they approached the Regalia, Neru was standing by it, waiting for them silently. “Everything alright?” He called to her. 

“Yeah!” She jumped at his voice, as if she’d been focusing on something else. “Sorry, just spacing out a little.” 

“No worries.”

“We ready to go?” Noctis asked, already half in the driver’s seat.

“Think so.” Prompto nodded. “Neru, you good?”

“I’m good.” She nodded to him. 


	7. Getting Her Bearings

That night, they went on the first bounty hunt since Neru’s wounds had healed, and Ignis couldn’t help but be a little nervous about her going back into battle. She wasn’t near as worried about the griffon as he was. “You guys are practically only picking up hunts that I’m useful for.” She laughed. “I can fight other stuff, you know. Not just things with wings.”

“Well, we have one here for a tonberry tonight.” Noctis shrugged.

“What? A tonberry?” She looked at him, aghast. “Do you have a deathwish?”

“You scared of tonberry?” Gladio snickered. “But not Iron Giants.”

“I’ve never even seen one in person.” She shook her head. “But they’re fast and mom always told me just to run if I saw one.”

“Well, it’ll be a challenge, then.” Noctis nodded to her. 

Ignis glanced over. “There’re enough of us, and we can retreat if need be.”

“Be prepared to need be, then.” Neru laughed. “But if you guys think you got it, I’ll join you.” She stood. “Let’s get this griffon first.”

Neru wasted no time joining Noctis in the air to bring the griffon down once they’d located it, and with the two of them wailing on its wings--Neru doing so by straddling it’s back as if it were a chocobo, and Noctis zipping around it with well timed warps--It came down quickly. It landed hard, and Neru rolled off of it before it could roll on top of her, scrambling a little as she lost her balance, her wounded leg still bothering her a little, obviously. The rest of the guys rushed in, Gladio jokingly saluting Neru as he passed her. She laughed, falling in step just behind him, jumping back as the bird tried to snap his beak at her face, throwing her lance into it, grabbing onto a chain that Ignis was just now noticing she had attached to the lance for this hunt, pulling it back toward her and launching it again. The Griffon managed to get it’s wings working again just as the lance embedded itself into its chest. Neru was carried up by the chain, dangling as the bird picked up speed and tried to flee. The guys chased after it, but Neru didn’t seem to be too concerned with the fact that if her lance dislodged, she’d fall to her death. Instead, she climbed up the chain, standing on her lance and remounting the bird, pulling the chain around its neck. It stumbled in the air, faltering and starting back down in a panic. She managed to get the chain into its beak, and as it clamped down, she grasped her lance and slid off the back of the bird, pulling it down with her weight and it’s weak wings. It toppled over itself, picking up speed as they fell. Ignis started forward, but before Neru hit the ground, she pushed off the Griffon, lance inside it’s back, letting it hit the ground hard and break her fall, before balancing her lance in it’s flesh so that she could use the leverage. This bought time to slow her fall as the meat tore slowly, putting her on her feet relatively painlessly. Prompto cheered, laughing and joining her. “That was sick!! Holy crap! I thought you were totally gonna splat!”

Neru laughed. “Not at all. The first thing you learn when you fight stuff that lives in the air is how to land right.” 

“You really know what you’re doing. Didn’t your mom pass when you were kinda young?” Noctis asked. 

“She did, but I’ve kept up with my training since.” She shrugged. “Didn’t want her efforts to go to waste, and dad didn’t like having to pay other hunters to take care of things when he could get me to do it for free.” She shrugged. 

“Fair enough.” Gladio sighed. “Alright. It’s almost nighttime, we’d better get to the tonberry site.” 

Neru stayed in back while Noctis took down the tonberry with relative ease, ready to be backup, but not willing to get close. Gladio teased her about it on the way back to camp, but she didn’t really seem that offended. They set up the tent and Neru spent the time before dinner washing the sand out of Bucky’s feathers. The chowder Ignis had put on needed to come to a boil, so he approached her, offering a can of Ebony. She took it, the bandages around her shoulder shifting as they fell too loose. “Thanks.”

“Is it healing? Do you need help redressing it?”

She shook her head. “I think I’m okay.”

“You were moving really well. Suppose the concern was always with your loss of consciousness than the scrapes.”

“Yeah, not sure why exactly that happened. I feel fine--no headaches or anything.”

“Stress, most likely. The body will shut down if there’s too much pain.”

“Maybe.” She nodded. Bucky pushed his head against her chest, and she stroked his neck. “You’re clean, you can go.” She mumbled, and he ruffled before turning to his greens. “Dinner smells great.”

“It’ll be done soon.”

“Can’t wait.” She smiled. “I hope I’m not using up too many of your resources.”

“I keep us well stocked, worry not.”

Neru nodded. “You...do you think Prince Noctis thinks I’m carrying my weight now?”

“Did he say you weren’t?” Ignis frowned. What had Noct said to her that made her question such things?

“Oh, no, I just--after the thing with the MTs...”

“That happened weeks ago. It’s quite alright. He’d’ve asked you to leave a long time ago if he thought you were a burden.”

“I don’t want to be that.” She shook her head, tone fearful. “I--I’ve never had people around me that thought I was anything but--well, not since mom died. My sister and father, they--I was always just a burden to them. An extra mouth to feed, and extra voice in the room, a waste of space at the dinner table...I dunno. It’s...hard to describe how it makes me feel. Untrusting, almost?”

“Suspicious?” He offered. 

“Yes, that’s the word. Like you’re all lying to me. I can’t figure out why you’re keeping me around--why you didn’t just drop me in the next town over and leave me to my own devices.”

“No need to feel that way. No one here dislikes your presence. Least of all me.” He paused, realizing he’d said the thought out loud. “I quite enjoy your company. And Prompto and Gladio get along with you wonderfully. Noctis has his own way of showing it, but he appreciates your assistance on the battlefield, and I think you’re a good learning experience for him. He’s seeing that one can move past their previous difficulties and become something more than what they’ve always seen themselves as. After Insomnia, I think he needs to see that. Needs to know it’s an option.”

Neru smiled at Ignis. It was one he’d not seen before, sentimental. “That’s...very sweet of you to say. I don’t think I’m exactly worthy of being an example for anyone--least of all the prince. You...really care about him. It’s charming to see such devoted support.”

“Well, I offer that support to the others in the group as well. That extends to you, should you want it.” Ignis glanced at the camp stove, and as much as he was enjoying this discussion, the chowder would be ready in seconds. “Now, how about dinner?” 

“I’ll go grab the others.” Neru nodded, standing and nodding to him, smile still on her face.

By the time Ignis remembered the boxed cell phone sitting in his pocket, Neru was already looking at some photos on Prompto’s camera roll.


	8. Interest

“Can we like...stay in an inn tonight? All this camping is killing my back!” Prompto whined. 

“I see no reason why not.” Noctis shrugged. “We’ll hit Galdin Quay.” 

“Oooh, the fancy one, even!! Yes!” Prompto jeered, pumping his fists. Neru dodged the one closest to her, laughing. 

“Careful.” Ignis scolded, and he shrunk. 

“Where’s Galdin?” Neru looked to Ignis. 

“You’ve never heard of Galdin Quay?” Gladio looked back at her. 

“I’ve...heard of it, yeah. It’s a port town, right? Really swanky?” 

“Why kind of word is that?” Noctis laughed. “ _ Swanky _ ? What does that even mean?”

“I dunno, luxurious, I guess? I’ve heard of it as a vacation spot, but never really found out where it is.” 

“It’s a beach resort town, yes.” Ignis answered, butting in just enough to answer her question before the boys could derail again. “Just southwest of here. Isn’t Longwythe closer?”

“Is it close to Longwythe?”

“It’s just a bit further from there.” 

Neru nodded. Ignis recalled that the small town she’d been in was Digythe, between woods and Prairie. She’d heard of Wiz’s, clearly, as she’d mentioned it soon after they’d met, being so close. “You know Longwythe, then?”

“Mom and her group used to stop there all the time, so I’ve seen pictures and stuff.”

“Interesting. Perhaps we should stop there for tonight, and then show Neru the Quay afterwards.”

Noctis nodded. “Sounds good to me.” 

They arrived in town and paid for the inn while Neru shopped in the nearby convenience store. 

“Neru doesn’t seem to think there’s anything wrong with just sleeping on the couch, but that does not mean any of you should do anything that might make her uncomfortable, as that means she’ll be in the same room as us.” Ignis started. 

Prompto laughed. “Come on, Iggy. We wouldn’t do that.”

“Please just keep in mind that she is a lady. She showers either first or last, depending on  _ her _ preference. Really, two of us should be giving up the bed to allow her to get a good night’s rest.”

“Think we’ve established she wouldn’t dare let Noct do that.” Gladio sighed. “Iggy, if you’re so worried about it, convince Prompto he has to sleep in a chair. I’ll share with Noct and you can take a couch.”

“No way, you take up too much room.” Noctis snapped. 

Ignis sighed. “I should not have to convince--”

“I’ll sleep on the couch, Noct and Gladio can have a bed, and you and Neru can share the other one~!” Prompto sang. 

Ignis shot him a scolding look. “That would be extremely indecent.” He snipped, looking over Prompto’s shoulder and then away. 

“Look, he’s blushing again!” Prompto laughed. 

“Who’s blushing?” Neru smiled as she approached, a shopping bag in hand. 

“Do not!” Ignis hissed, almost silently, before Prompto could respond. 

“Uh...no one! The...guy over...there. Think a girl he had a crush on kissed him...?” An awful, terrible excuse. If Prompto would just keep his voice down in the first place...

“We were trying to figure out sleeping arrangements.” Gladio said suddenly. Ignis didn’t have near as much control over him. “You sure you’re good with the couch?”

“Absolutely. It’s the most convenient place for me, really. Better than paying for two rooms for one person to be in one.” 

“You sure? We could always get a second one.” Noctis looked at her. 

“If you’re uncomfortable with it, sure, but otherwise, I don’t see a reason to waste the money.”

“Iggy was considering giving you one of the beds, either him or Prompto taking a chair.” Gladio leaned back a bit, crossing his arms. 

“Isn’t that overthinking it a little? Seems better to just keep your sleeping arrangements. Hell, I’ll sleep on the floor if you want me to. Not like the ground isn’t just as hard while camping.”

“That’s unbecoming. A young lady should get the most comfortable of sleeping arrangements, she certainly shouldn’t be on the floor.” Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and Neru laughed. 

“I don’t think you have to worry about me feeling like you’re not treating me right. That’s not what I’m here for.” She pressed forward, bending her shoulders downward to force him to look at her, tipping her head upward to catch his gaze. “You guys got me out of a bad situation that I’ve been in for years. I’m in your debt. You certainly don’t have to worry about me being uncomfortable because I have to sleep on a couch.”

“I just...wanted to make sure you feel wanted, is all. Er--” Ignis looked at her a moment, rebalancing on his heels. “...Perhaps wanted isn’t as good a word as...accepted.” 

She looked up at him, eyes going soft. “I feel more wanted with you than I have anywhere since my mother died.” She stepped back. 

“Ah, good. You...you mean with us.” Ignis nodded. “That’s good to hear--”

“Well, I said you. I meant you.” She laughed. “You’re the one who extended the offer to come with, after all. Don’t get me wrong, all of you guys are fantastic and I appreciate how you’ve been treating me, but--”

“Nah, Iggy’s at your hand and foot.” Gladio laughed, pushing on his shoulder. 

“Gladio, please.” He hissed. 

“On that note, I bought myself a hammock at that shop. That way I can sleep there instead of on Bucky. He’ll be pleased with that.”

“We still face a problem if it rains.” Ignis frowned. “Please tell me you intend to sleep in the tent with us if that’s the case. Wouldn’t want you catching cold.”

“If that happens, sure. Gonna be pretty cramped though.” She laughed. “Gladio probably takes all the room by himself.”

“I told you!” Noctis pouted. “She’s not even in there with us and she can tell.”

“Can’t help it. You’d understand if you weren’t so scrawny.” 

  
  


“Hey, Iggy.” Gladio waved Ignis over, ensuring the others were well interested in their meals. “We gotta talk about Neru.”

“Something the matter?” Ignis frowned. 

“I dunno, is there something the matter with you? What’re you thinkin’?”

“I don’t catch your meaning.” He frowned. 

“Well it’s pretty obvious you’re attracted to her. What’re you looking to get out of it, specs? You just need me to wingman a night that’s easy but--” 

“I don’t need you to ‘wingman’ me anything.” He shook his head. 

“Just--answer me. You interested in her?”

Ignis considered the question, glancing at Neru, who was swiping a piece of meat from Prompto’s plate. “She’s...intriguing.” He offered. “I feel it would be rude to insist on anything more than her companionship at this point. She’s just getting to know us. She’s barely comfortable.” 

“You’ve got it bad, huh?” He smirked. 

“That is not what I said.” Ignis frowned at Gladio further. “I want her to find comfort among the group. I’d like her to feel as if she belongs. I’m glad she’s finally getting the friendships she deserves.” He paused. “She’s far too kind to deserve what she’s been through. If we can provide that for her, what more could I ask for?”

“I dunno.” Gladio shrugged. “I just got the vibe that you’re pretty interested in her.”

“I...” Ignis sighed, then shook his head. “I cannot deny that I find her attractive. I’d like to leave that interest outside of our interactions for now. I’d not want to take advantage of any vulnerability she might have.”

“See, that’s what makes me think you don’t just want to hit it and quit it. You seem to really care about how she sees you. You don’t wanna take the chance of hurting her.” 

“Then I don’t see what it matters.” He shook his head. 

“Matters to me. I wanted to know how you felt about the whole thing--man to man.” Gladio shrugged again, patting Ignis on the back and heading back toward the diner.

  
  


They sat in the motel room, everyone having finally gotten a good shower and been able to sit down. Neru had been careful about her hygiene the whole time she’d been with them, but she looked to be leagues more delighted to get something more than a washcloth. Gladio was simultaneously flirting with someone on the phone while cleaning up his shave, and Noctis and Prompto were playing a very intense game of cards. Neru was sprawled on the couch, watching them out of the corner of her eye as she flicked through a magazine. Ignis had spent the evening quietly setting up the phone Cindy had found her, preparing to hand it to her at some point on this night. He made sure all four of their numbers were in it before stepping back in from outside, tapping her shoulder gently. Neru looked up, sitting up and following him outside as he tipped his head to direct her. 

“Something up?” She asked, looking out at the rest stop lights. It was quiet, late enough for everyone to be retiring. 

“I thought...it’d be a good idea for you to have this.” Ignis mumbled, passing her the phone. 

“I’m sorry?” She looked from it to him, then back at the tech. “I--”

“I had Cindy find it for you--I wanted you to be able to stay in contact with us--also...the others seemed to have piqued your interest in that game, yes?”

“Only a small amount.” She muttered, face burning with a mild embarrassment. She looked back at him. “This is...very sweet, but...it’s an expensive gift--I really can’t accept it--”

“Neru, it’s important to me that you have a way to get ahold of us, if need be.”

“At least let me pay you for it--”

“I won’t accept it. You’ll just have to be content with my charity.”

Neru stared at him, green eyes blinking quickly, as if she was trying to hold back tears. “I...thank you... _ very _ much. I don’t know what to say--” 

“Please don’t cry over it.” He chuckled gently. “It’s really not that big of a deal.” 

She bounced a bit in surprise, then looked down. “I’m not gonna cry about it. That’d be stupid.” 

“It’s understandable why you might, I just don’t want you to feel as if--” 

“No one’s ever given me a gift before.” She said suddenly. “My mother would sometimes bring things home from her trips, but...they weren’t gifts as much as they were snacks.”

“Ah...is that so?”

“I just...why would you give me something so expensive?”

“It cost me nothing. Cindy wouldn’t allow me to pay her for it. I attempted, but she wouldn’t have it.”

“That just makes it worse!” She laughed. “Don’t make it worse!”

“Not what I intended.” 

She shook her head, still smiling. “Thank you. It means a lot more than you probably know.” He had a hunch how much it meant to her, but he wasn’t going to spoil the moment by saying so. She sighed. “I finished the charms I was making for you guys--I don’t think they’re near as good as this though.” Reaching into her pocket, Neru plucked a small metal bit, twisted into the shape that he recognized after looking at it for just a moment, a small ladle. 

“It’s adorable.” He nodded to her. “Thank you.”

She frowned. “Sorry it’s nothing better.” 

Ignis chortled. “I didn’t get you a phone so that I could get something in return.” 

“No, I know, I just--you’re doing so much for me...I wish I could repay you with something better than that.” 

A vulgar thought of telling her she could kiss him to repay them crossed his mind and he could feel himself visibly frown at it. That was something far more akin to Gladio’s reactions. He really didn’t need that unsavory man butting into his thoughts with his banter. “No need to repay anything.”

She nodded slowly, clearly not convinced. “I’ll figure out some way. Promise.” 

He shook his head, but followed her back inside. “It’s all set up for you, all of our numbers are in it. I’ve informed the others, and they’ll know it’s you if you call. If you need any assistance using it, let any of us know--it’s the same type we use.”

“Thanks.” She nodded, slipping it into her pocket. 

“You gave her the phone?” Prompto smirked, standing up and walking over to her. “Not gonna play with it any?”

Her face flushed a bit. “I...I’m embarrassed, if I’m honest.”

“About what?” He laughed. 

“I’ve...never really had one, and I don’t...necessarily see how you guys spend so much time on them.”

“You’ll get used to it. Let’s sign you up for King’s Knight!”

She tipped her head, then nodded, still looking awkwardly at Prompto as he sat next to her. Ignis smiled at them, then walked over to where Gladio was sitting. He was off the phone now, flipping through his book. “She’s appreciative, but I’m concerned. She said she’d never gotten a gift before.”

He shrugged. “I think she’s never gotten a lot of things, Iggy. She’s not exactly the most cultured person.” 

He sighed, looking over as Noctis approached them and started peeking over Neru’s other shoulder silently while she and Prompto added everyone to the friends list and downloaded the game’s updates.

“She kiss you for it?” Gladio smirked at him. Of course--maybe the thought had merely crossed Ignis’ mind because he knew that question was coming. 

“Nonsense. That’s not the point of this. Any of it. I’m not after that. I merely want to help.”

“Don’t lie to yourself like that. You’re interested.” He shrugged. “You don’t deny you would have liked a little peck as a thanks?” He snorted.

“Of course you would think of such things, Gladio.” He frowned at him. “No.”

“Not like you’d kiss and tell anyway.” He snuffed, looking over. “They’re like kids, all of ‘em.”

“There’s a maturity hidden in her. Something she’s swallowed deep down. One doesn’t have a life like hers and go about it like it hasn’t hurt her without stuffing something away.”

“You think? That joking attitude of hers seems like it’s just her personality.”

“Positive. That may be the case, but there’s a side of her that we’ve not been privy too yet--we saw a bit of it after those fights with the MTs.”

“Ah, yeah. She really blew you off then, didn’t she?”

“Neru seems to fear many things--but I’m not sure those fights were just about the fear of the infantryman.”

Noctis crossed them to Prompto’s bag, pulling out a couple of cords. He looked up at them. “She’s got that outdated mp3 player radio thing. Transferring her music to her phone.” 

“Good idea.” Ignis nodded, waiting for them to go back to conversation before turning back to Gladio. “I wish she’d be more open about the trauma she’s dealt with.”

“You can’t expect that.” Gladio sighed. “This isn’t some dating sim.”

Ignis felt his face burn as he turned to the larger man violently. “I do not view this as such.”

“Just sayin’, man. It takes some people years to come to terms with the things that happened to them, let alone start sharing them.” 

He nodded. “Not that it’s the entire reasoning for this, but...women are more difficult than I’d expected.”

Gladio laughed at him, and he let him. He probably deserved it.

Ignis couldn’t sleep, so he noticed when Neru opened the door quietly and stepped outside. He waited a bit before carefully shifting out of bed, not wanting to wake Gladio and risk his crankiness. He stepped over to her, sitting down next to her on the bench, eyeing her carefully as she stared up at the sky. She looked tired. Why hadn’t she gone to sleep? “Are you alright?”

She didn’t look at him as she spoke. “Just...a lot of thoughts.” She laughed a bit, though it seemed more to herself. “Guess mom was right. It’s not easy to deal with heart tangles.” 

“Heart tangles?” The term could have been slang he was unfamiliar with, but he didn’t think so. 

She shook her head. “Emotional confusions. Don’t concern yourself with me, Ignis.”

He didn’t press. “Hard to believe the night’s so violent with a sky like this, isn’t it?” 

“It is.” She nodded. “You guys couldn’t see the stars in Insomnia, right? Light Pollution?”

“We had darker neighborhoods, but for the most part, you’re correct.”

“Couldn’t imagine it.” She laughed. “One of the very few joys I’ve always had is knowing that these stars are the same ones my mother looked on before she passed. It makes me feel close to her.”

“That’s...a pleasant notion.”

“Couldn’t you sleep?” She turned to him now, and he looked at her in turn. 

“Ah. A lot on my mind as well.”

Neru nodded. “I can imagine.” 

“Did Prompto and Noctis bother you?”

“Not at all. They’re very fun. Noctis is starting to joke with me more. They were both pretty helpful with the phone, but it’s...a little overwhelming, if I’m honest.” 

“Their help?”

“The phone.” She laughed. “You should get some rest.”

“You as well.” 

She looked back at the sky. “Maybe you’re right.” He stepped back inside, watching her from the doorway as she stood from the bench, still looking up. He could swear he saw he wipe wetness from her face. Ignis didn’t want to embarrass her, so he closed the door and went to bed. 


	9. Ambiance

Morning came quickly, and they piled into the car, headed for the Quay. It took everyone a bit to wake up and start conversing, but Prompto was first to speak. “Neru, you’re gonna need a bathing suit. You have one?”

“Do any of us have one?” Gladio laughed. 

“Shit.” Noctis sighed. “How could we be so dumb not to pack one?”

Prompto frowned. “You guys didn’t pack swim trunks? Come on. Am I the only one?”

“Iggy probably doesn’t even own one.” Gladio laughed. 

“Not much a use for one in the crown city.” He shot back. 

“We had a pool in the palace.” Noctis shrugged. “Coulda used that.” 

“I don’t own one either.” Neru shook her head. “Didn’t live by water that the Catoblepas didn’t hang out in.” 

“This is gonna be the worst beach trip ever.” Prompto pouted. 

Neru looked past Ignis at the view of the ocean, breathing in the air. “What a weird smell...Salt, right?”

“It  _ is _ the ocean.” Gladio nodded back at her. “Looks like a good day.”

“It’s quite a view, that’s for sure.” Neru smiled, gaze not leaving the water as Noctis parked at the gas pumps in town. 

“Can’t wait to fish.” He mumbled, climbing out of the car, making way for the dock. 

Neru followed him, stopping suddenly as she stepped into sand, sinking. “Sand...not mud.” She laughed. “Feels so weird.” She lifted her feet, removing her boots, sinking in height a little now too. Noctis turned back toward her, laughing. 

“You’re surprised?”

“I don’t really know how to feel. It’s strange to me.” She smiled at him, joining him in step. “What kind of fish can you catch here?”

“A sea bass would be great.” 

“Can you swim?” Gladio walked up behind her, joining them. 

“I...maybe?” She laughed. “I’ve read about how to, in books and stuff, but I dunno if I can do it in practice.” 

“Bet you anything that gift shop sells swimsuits.” Prompto bounced. “Come on, Neru, I’ll help you get one!”

“Uh, try again.” Gladio laughed, grabbing his shoulder. “You want Ignis at your throat?” He muttered. 

“Oh...right...” Prompto chuckled nervously. 

“You take her.” Gladio looked over at Ignis. “Might as well get her another gift.” 

“No, I have money--” Neru laughed. “I can do it. I’ll be back.” She waved at them shortly, before sprinting through the sand back to the shop. She stumbled, taking a moment to get used to the shifting ground under her feet. 

“I’m gonna go change.” Prompto smiled, running past them and toward the stations. 

Gladio leaned back, looking over at Ignis. “I tried.”

“I didn’t need to go with her--it would come across as lecherous.”

“It would be lecherous.” Noctis spoke up. “You’d be an idiot to help her pick something boring to look at.” 

“Might I remind you that you’re betrothed, Noct?”

“No, I know. I meant for you. I’m not interested.” 

Ignis shook his head. Neru and Prompto came back at the same time, Neru wearing a halter styled one piece with a lengthy overskirt that was much less showy than they had implied she’d come back with, and Ignis found himself glad. One less embarrassing moment to deal with. He watched as Neru and Prompto stepped toward the water and Noctis cast a line. Neru shrieked a bit, and Ignis looked over immediately, realizing he needed to relax as she was just jumping out of the waves. 

“Cold!” She shrieked, laughing. Prompto had already been under a couple of times, and was laughing at her. 

“You get used to it!” 

“I hate the cold!” She laughed.

Ignis approached her now. “It does get better once you’ve been in.” 

“You’re gonna get your shoes wet.” She smirked at him. 

“How about the rest of him?” Prompto laughed, throwing a wave at them, splashing them both. Neru shrieked again, and Ignis immediately began scolding him. 

“I’m soaked, Prompto!”

“That’s the point!”

“Absolutely uncalled for!” 

Neru finally reacted, now sprinting into the water at full force, grabbing Prompto’s shoulders and shoving him under for a moment, letting him up before it was dangerous, just enough to shut his laughter up. “Rude!” She frowned at him, wading in the surf. 

“Sorry, sorry!” He laughed, blowing the water out of his nose. “Hey, you can swim!” 

She looked down, shrugging. “Instinct?”

“Maybe...” He laughed. “You must really retain information that you read.”

“I guess I must.” She nodded. 

“And the water does get better once you’ve been in, right?”

“It’s...nice, yeah...” She shifted. “But you still soaked Ignis through! Not nice, Prompto.” She shoved him. 

Ignis sighed, waving a hand. “It’s fine.” He looked at her. “You alright?”

“Fine, yeah.” She nodded to him. 

“Good.” He nodded, trying to dry his glasses on his shirt, realizing that it was wet too very quickly and groaning to himself, walking over to where Noctis was fishing as Gladio watched. 

They went to the nearby haven and set up camp, the fire finally drying Ignis’ clothes. Neru and Prompto appeared after the sun had started to set, changed back into their usual clothes. 

“I’m so tired...” Neru sighed. 

“Swimming’ll do that.” Prompto smiled over at her. “How was your first time swimming in the ocean?”

“Fun.” She looked at him apologetically. “Sorry if I kept you guys too late.”

“Noct was happy to fish all day.” Gladio laughed. 

“Happy to give you a new experience.” Ignis smiled at her, watching as she rung the water out of her hair. She sat by the campfire, staring back at the water. “Even prettier at night.”

“We were gonna stay in the hotel, right?” Gladio asked. “You wanna pack up?”

“Could we stay again tomorrow? I don’t wanna walk all the way over there.” Noctis sighed. 

“Your road trip.” Gladio shrugged. 

Ignis passed them each a bowl of mushroom stew, Neru’s face delighting at it. “You’re the best!” She laughed. Ignis turned his face away, cursing the redness sneaking into his ears. “Six, I love mushrooms.”

Noctis sighed, and Ignis ignored him. “Good to know. I’ve got a few recipes that include them.” 

By the time they’d all finished their dinner, Neru was asleep in her hammock. “She had fun.” Prompto smiled at Ignis. “This was a good idea.”

“I’m glad.” He nodded. 

“You should eat at Coctura’s restaurant tomorrow night.” Gladio nudged him. 

“Romantic.” Noctis teased. 

“That’s...you all do realize we aren’t involved, yes?”

“Yet.” Gladio snickered. “Would be a good start.”

Ignis didn’t respond. He didn’t want her to hear them talking about her like this. Objectifying her as something for him to earn. Neru didn’t need to feel like that.

The next morning, Neru did walk across the boardwalk with him, stopping halfway to look over the ledge. “What’s that island?”

“Angelgard.” Ignis turned to her. “The center of all astral power of Eos.”

“Unassuming for something so important.”

“Definitely.” He nodded. 

“It’s so pretty. I’ve read about it and heard people talk about it, but--well, people out here worship the astrals, but it’s not really ever been a strong interest for me. I can see why people consider places lke this sacred.” She smiled. “This...this whole place is gorgeous. Thanks for bringing me.”

“Of course, Neru. No need to thank us.” 

She shook her head. “You guys are so modest. You act like this is nothing. You’ve done everything you could to help me, and now you’re just taking me around to see the sights.”

“It’s not a lot, that’s for sure.” He laughed. “The others like coming too.”

“Do you not?”

“I go wherever Noctis does, and I’m happy to do so.” 

She smiled at him. “That’s really noble. If he’s happy, so are you?”

“That’s one way to put it. Rather his happiness is enough to make me content with most of anything. I don’t much have aspirations of my own, other than to ensure that he’s doing what he needs and is healthy.”

She nodded. “That’s...really cool. It’d be nice to have a bond like that with someone. I think it’s amazing that you’re capable of sacrificing for the prince in such a way. Shows a lot of strength.” Neru shifted her weight, her hands intertwined behind her back, looking at him with something he couldn’t place. The thought crossed his mind without thinking. She was adorable. 

Ignis sighed quietly, unsure what he was so nervous about.. “Anyway, shall we go further?” 

She nodded, skipping ahead of him. He followed her, watching as she nodded to the greeter, stepping carefully through the dining room, past Coctura and to the ledge here as well, looking back at Angelgard again. She seemed preoccupied, so Ignis sat at the counter, waiting for her to get her fill. 

“Who’s the girl?” Coctura teased. 

“A new friend. Her first time here.”

“I can tell. She’s cute.” 

“She is.” He nodded, realizing too late that he’d vocalized it. 

She laughed. “Oh, I see.” 

“Really, she’s just travelling with us until we find a place where it’s convenient for her to settle.”

“And will you be settling with her?”

“No.” He shook his head. “Nothing like that.”

Eventually, the rest of the boys showed up, and they ate breakfast and picked up some bounties. Neru seemed delighted to be going on a hunt, and when they arrived at the shieldshear nest she was quick to take her spear to them, shifting it into their softspots, twisting her back to dislodge the armor from them, shattering it instantly. 

By the time night had fallen, they’d managed all of the hunts they’d taken on, and as they returned to town, Gladio stopped Ignis. “I’m takin’ the boys on ahead. You and Neru walk back on your own. Find an excuse.”

“What are you doing?” Ignis eyed him suspiciously. 

“Being a good wingman.” He said dryly, stepping over, grabbing Prompto and Noctis by the shoulders. “Guy talk time. Sorry Neru.”

“Oh...no problem.” She said, stopping in the sand, a bit apprehensive. She waited until Ignis caught up with her, but he didn’t continue, letting them walk a bit further toward town, further away from them. “You’re not involved in guy talk?”

“It seems not.” He shrugged at her, resting his hands on his hips. “You seemed like you were itching to fight today. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah! Just...I dunno. Sometimes it’s fun to get out and exercise.”

He nodded. “That’s fine. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t trying to get out some aggression over something.”

“Oh, no.” She smiled. “I’m perfectly fine. Better than I’ve been in...years, actually.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“So...this is the insanely nice hotel that Prompto won’t stop talking about?”

“It is.”

She sighed, a deep, contented noise. Ignis didn’t know what to say to her--there wasn’t much to say, and the battles of the day had left him almost exhausted. Neru spoke up a moment later as they entered the Quay again. “Look at all these lights...how do they make the entire town look like it’s covered in candlelights?”

“Likely the use of lanterns rather than traditional streetlights. It’s meant to be romantic, likely. The Quay is a popular honeymoon spot.”

“I’m sure. Between the view and the water, it’s just like something you’d see in a movie.” She laughed a bit. “Movies...I haven’t watched a movie in so long.”

He smiled, tipping his head at her. “They nailed what they were going for then? Romantic?”

She nodded. “They did. It’s weird...how lights and sounds and atmosphere can make you feel things, isn’t it?”

“Emotions can come from many things. I’m glad you can gain from it.”

“Your cooking, too. Like, I can tell you’re irritated if you make toast instead of onigiri as a simple meal, or I can feel how cold you’ve been during the day if you make stew...or how much you’re missing home if you make something over the top.”

He looked her in the eye, surprised at how accurate her assumptions were. “You’re...perceptive.”

“I don’t look for these things, I just feel them.” She shrugged. 

He considered his next action carefully--considered the message it would send. “...Then, Neru, this romantic atmosphere. What does it have you feeling?”

She chuckled, looking toward the ocean and sighing. “Apprehensive? Excited? Like my chest is going to burst. I don’t really know how to word it. I don’t really get what it’s about, either, but I know it’s something...special. Something unique.” She flicked her eyes toward him, peeking at him from behind her auburn bangs, and he felt his face flush as she spoke again. “And you?”

“I...can see where you’re coming from.” He adjusted his glasses, watching as she bounced out of her stance, walking in step with him. “We should go. Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.” 

Neru nodded, and they headed to the hotel, where the others had already paid and were waiting for them. 

Prompto flopped onto the bed immediately, exhausted. Neru stood by him, poking fun. The others had ordered takeout and were serving it onto paper plates when Gladio nudged Ignis. “So?”

“What is it?”

“How was the walk back?”

“Want more time to talk? You could take the Regalia for a drive.” Noctis smirked. “Just keep the upholstery clean.”

“Don’t you start now, too.” He scolded. “You especially, should refrain from such unbecoming suggestions.” Ignis paused. “No need, regardless. I think...it was fruitful, at least.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Gladio smirked. 

“Nothing to tell. Just conversation.”

“Sure, sure.” Noctis smiled at him. “Just conversation he says.”

“As if he has the guts to do anything else.” Gladio smirked. 

Neru put on a music playlist as Noctis requested while they started to deal a game of poker, the chairs probably the most comfortable they’d been in the whole time they’d been out. Neru was starting to get the hang of the game, and as the first round went to her. Gladio sighed, then looked at her. “Hey, can we have a word?” 

She looked at him and nodded. “Sure.” 

They stepped outside, and Prompto and Ignis traded glances as Noctis shrugged, pulling up his phone. 

“Everything alright?” Neru asked, leaning on the railing outside. 

“Yeah, fine. Just wanted to make sure Iggy’s not bugging you.”

“Why would he be bugging me?”

“He’s not being like...touchy, or anything?”

She tipped her head. “No? He doesn’t seem the type to be touchy, either.” 

“Just makin’ sure.”

“Do you think he has a reason to be?”

“Oh, well, just noticed you guys had been hangin alone a lot recently.”

“Is that...bad? Am I causing trouble?”

“No, no. Nothing like that.” Gladio smirked. “You really are a bit oblivious to him, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing.” He laughed. “Don’t worry about it. Just wanted to check in and make sure the rest of us didn’t offend.”

“Oh, no, not at all.” She smiled. “Was that what you were worried about?”

“A bit, yeah.” He lied. She seemed like she didn’t even notice how Ignis felt, which could have been a bad sign, but he didn’t want to meddle too much. 


	10. Falling Into Patterns

They’d been packing up the car, Ignis hovering close by Neru, seemingly unsure how to advance. She would crack the occasional joke, to which he would respond, but then return to his quiet disposition. She seemed the slightest bit concerned at his mood, but didn’t question him about it. Soon enough, all that was left was to pile the bags in the car. Noctis was casting his last line for the morning when he watched Ignis sigh sharply and step away from the regalia, shaking his head. He didn’t seem annoyed with anyone but himself, and it was pretty obvious why. He’d been looking at Neru with much less charitable eyes than he’d begun their interaction with.

“No way.” Noctis laughed. “Anyone else notice that?”

Gladio looked over at him, laughing. “Yeah, he didn’t hide it very well, did he?”

“What? What is it?” Prompto jeered excitedly. 

“Specs. He’s uh...got a wandering eye today.”

“I’d say it’s more than wandering. He took quite a good look there, at first.” Noctis smirked.

“At what?” The blonde frowned. 

“What do ya think? He’s been checking out Neru all morning.” Gladio laughed quietly. 

“What? No way.” Prompto laughed, looking back over at them. Neru stood from her organizing the trunk, turning to Ignis and asking him something. He turned back to her, composing himself, and they returned to their conversation. “Oh come on, did I miss it? What happened?”

“He was watching her walk by, then his eyes practically popped out of his head when she bent to pick the bags up.” Gladio laughed. “No hidin’ it now.”

“He’s got it bad.” Noctis smiled wryly, looking over at Ignis, who was talking with Neru about the Regalia. “Look at him--he keeps trying to touch her arm and then gives up.”

“Mann, why’s he getting so lucky with girls?” Prompto huffed. 

“One girl.” Gladio corrected. “And he ain’t even doin’ that right. Hold on.” He stepped away from the others and walked just behind Ignis, pushing him hard on the shoulder and asking if he was ready to go. Ignis, in his defense, was not paying a single bit of attention, and lost his balance, crumpling into Neru’s arms, face buried in her chest as she caught him, laughing. Gladio lost it then--he’d not intended on giving him a face-full, but, there he was. He had to take off to not start laughing at the top of his lungs. 

Ignis scrambled up quickly, face burning a violent shade of red as he turned around, insisting to Neru that he was okay. For her part, she didn’t even seem to notice, just kept laughing and stepping around to try to ask if he was okay to his face--which was still burning so red he spun around as she did so, hiding it, causing a merry-go-round of her touching his arm and him spinning away, Neru following. The others laughed at them, climbing into the car. 

  
  


They wound up somewhere in Duscae, hunting, helping townspeople, the usual routine for a couple of days. Almost a week had gone by with the same schedule, interspersed with fishing and hiking and trips to towns for supplies. Neru had grown extremely comfortable around them, and the awkward interactions that Gladio had been trying to force on Ignis had become a hobby for Prompto and Noctis, too, teasing him when Neru was on a ride with Bucky and leaving them alone together whenever possible. Neru, however, hadn’t seemed to catch on, and carried on the same cheerful, unfazed woman that’d been with them for a little over a month now. Her fear of MTs was even starting to subside enough for her to take them on without help at her side. 

Camp was quiet that night as Noctis and Prompto left to finish a hunt. Neru sat on a rock away from camp, singing softly to herself while Ignis cooked, listening just enough to hear the tune, words too blurred by distance. Gladio had went to look for some firewood, and after a moment, Neru hopped down from the rock and walked back to the tent area, song still on her lips, her voice surprisingly clear for how quiet she was being. Ignis smiled gently, not looking so that he didn’t embarrass her. A love ballad of some sort. Adorable. 

“Careful, you’ll start coming off as a bit of a romantic.”

“Oh! Um…Yes, I suppose I am.” She chuckled, taking a headphone out. “I just...like love stories and songs for some reason. My family was never exactly about that sort of stuff but I poured over books and songs about romance. Suppose it’s pretty normal behavior for a young woman.” She seemed to blush a bit. “Very pretty, is all.”

He listened to the noise coming from the headphones. “You enjoy country music, then. Is that common out here?”

“It’s popular outside of the crown city.” She stuck her tongue out a bit. “But we’re all just a bunch of bumkins.” 

“Not at all. Just not expected.” 

She shrugged. “Thought I mentioned it a while ago.” 

“Ah, so you did.”

“What did you think I listened to?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” 

She considered him for a moment. “I mean, I like the playlist you have when you drive--all that bass guitar and slow beats. It’s nice. And Prompto plays that upbeat pop-py stuff, which isn’t bad. I just--suppose it’s partly because it’s what I grew up with.” The firelight glowed against her face, and she turned back to getting whatever out of her bag she had intended to in the first place. “Did you need help with dinner?”

“I’ve got it, but thank you.” He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Her humming continued happily as she went back to her rock and laid down on it, looking straight up. Ignis paused. The current dish would need to boil a while anyway, so he stepped toward her. “I hope you don’t think I’m intruding.”

“Not at all.” She said, only that small break from the verse of whatever it was she was singing now. She offered one of the ear buds to him, and he took her up on it. Country, for sure. He hadn’t partaken...well, at all, so there was no chance he’d know any of the songs. She didn’t sing along any longer, just letting him take in the music by itself. After a moment he picked himself up and went to stir the pot. She followed him, and when he turned around, she stood there looking a bit meek. 

“Something wrong?”

“I...I want to say that you have given me an opportunity that I should never have gotten. And I love you guys for that. You’re friends I would have never been able to make if I’d stayed in Digythe. You specifically asked me to go with again even after I’d said no.” 

He nodded to her. “You deserve every bit of it.” 

She didn’t respond, but after a moment, she stepped forward and embraced him, hugging him around his ribs. “Thank you.” She said finally, stepping away a moment later. He didn’t know how to take it. He felt a small heat enter his cheeks, but he was glad to do it. She didn’t need to thank them. Her arms around him brought a welcome warmth, one that he wished had lasted a bit longer. 

Camp nights became common places for them to trade music tastes, as it became obvious that it was a hidden passion for Neru. She was open to much, but started picking up on similar tastes to Ignis, leaning toward more gentle and alternative sounds. This led to quite a few late nights using phone speakers to trade new songs they’d each found, a hobby that Noctis hadn’t even realized he was so interested in. He felt like Neru was finally becoming a part of the group--even made him sad to think she’d leave them eventually. She’d become almost a sisterly presence, without the added pressure Iris tended to bring with her crush on him. Gladio had been training her in distance running, and Prompto thought he was hot stuff teaching her to be better at King’s Knight than the rest of them. Ignis had always seemed close with her, but as time had gone on, Noctis could see him slowly breaking out of his shell with her, trying to ease himself into the idea that he liked her. It was almost comical. He acted like a preteen with his first serious crush. 

Noctis was happy to show Neru that the Lucian Prince really was just a regular guy--someone to be friends with, not something to worship. She slowly grew used to the idea, and it was nice to have another friend. 


	11. Legacy

Early in the morning, Neru stood at the camp table, looking what seemed to be like she was scolding Bucky, as if he’d done something wrong. Wagging her finger. Prompto laughed. “What’s wrong?”

“He went running off this morning. Took my spear with him.”

He laughed. “Why’d he do that?”

“Hell if I know. He thought it’d be funny, probably. Wanted to play.” She turned to the lilac bird. “But excuse me for trying to sleep at night like normal people.” 

“What’s the ruckus?” Ignis frowned, poking his head out of the tent, the rest of his body following as he rebuttoned his shirt. 

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Prompto sighed. “Just Bucky being funny.”

“Funny?”

“Stealing my things and trying to get me to play this early in the morning.” Neru laughed. “He’s a good kid.” The bird chirped. 

“Do you think he saw something out in the woods?” Prompto frowned. 

“Don’t think so, sometimes he just does this.”

“Did he think he was going to fight it with her lance?” Ignis smirked. 

“Maybe! He watches her use it all the time.”

The others woke up at the commotion, stepping out of the tent as Neru mounted her bird. “I’ll go check it out though, if it’ll make Prompto feel better.”

“It will, actually! Thank you.”

“Someone should go with.” Gladio yawned. “Gimme a sec.” They prepared, then set off, the others starting on breakfast and packing up. After about fifteen minutes, Neru and Gladio came riding back, looking to be in no hurry. Neru was laughing at something. It was then that they noticed there was someone on foot next to them. Two people. A middle aged man and what looked to be a young man about their age. 

“...believe we found you all the way out here.” 

“Hey, it’s not like we were hiding from you or something.” The younger man laughed as they approached camp. “Still, that bird has a helluva nose.” 

Gladio strode ahead, stepping up into the haven. “Looks like some old friends of Neru’s were holed up in a shack out there.”

They’d been under the impression that Neru hadn’t had friends. At least not from Digythe. “Do they seem safe?” Ignis asked. 

“They seem...” Gladio shrugged. “...pretty friendly, I guess.” 

Neru hopped off of Bucky and the older man strayed behind the two of them as they continued conversation. “These guys took me in--dad had me held at home, so without them, I’d have never gotten out.”

“Meaning I would have never seen you again.” The young man said dramatically. He was dark haired and tan, a bit lanky. The older man looked much similar. 

“Why’re you out here living in the woods?” 

The elder spoke up now. “We were supposed to meet Arera out here, but she never showed up. She sent word that she was caught up in a hunt. Speaking of old allies, how is your mother? I see she gave you her choker. Must’ve done something good to earn that.” 

Neru looked over her shoulder. “She...she killed herself soon after she came back from the last quest that you guys went on.” 

The man looked at her, mouth hanging open for just a bit. He composed himself before speaking again. “I...Nervicia, I’m so sorry.” He stumbled out. “My sincerest sympathies.” 

“I’m sorry too. It’s your loss as well. I know you two were...close.” 

“Nervicia?” Noctis looked up. 

“That’s my whole name, yes.” She smiled. “I go by Neru because it’s easier.” She looked at the group. “Ah, sorry. This is Maheel and his father Emihara. Emihara was part of the group of Dragoons that my mother belonged to, and Maheel is in the same position as me.”

“Training to take on the passed torch.” Maheel laughed, outstretching his hand to Ignis. “How you doin?” 

“Fine, better, with the explanation of who you are.” He said shortly. 

“This is Ignis Scientia. The blonde over there is Prompto Argentum. You met Gladiolus Amicitia on the way in, and you should already know the visage of Noctis Lucis Caelum.” 

Maheel froze. “No way. The Lucian prince?” He looked at his father, as if unsure how to handle the situation. 

He spoke up. “It’s an honor. The ancient Dragoons have served your line for generations.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “Ancient Dragoons? Never heard of them.” 

“Your father made a point to keep our business private--we became like a secret strike team against the imperials after the war started.” 

“Hold on a moment. I was unaware the Ancient Dragoons still existed. I was under the impression the order died out decades ago.” Ignis frowned. 

“We had one surviving member from the last generation of them, and she went around picking up kids with the strengths needed to carry on the order’s needs. Our commander revived the order and now it’s these kid’s time to continue the passing of the line.” He directed his gaze at Neru. “You do of course understand that’s your fate, correct? I assume that’s why you started travelling with the prince.”

Neru was silent, wide eyed. Not as if her secrets had been given away, but as if she was being told something terrifying. “...No. I didn’t even know the order still existed, much less that my mother was a part of it.” 

“What?” Maheel laughed. “Neru, you were there in Insomnia the last time they met with Regis.” His father elbowed his ribs. “Er--King...Regis.”

“I...I just knew that was the party that my mother travelled with when she was younger. No one ever told me anything about an ancient order.”

Maheel laughed. “Fate brought you to the Prince, then?”

“An Ancient order you are now part of, my dear.” Emihara said gently. “That’s unsurprising to me. Your father always was a bit of a Niff sympathizer, even when he moved away. It was probably dangerous to talk about it in the home. Your mother was also...very flippant with the fact that we were serving an ancient fate.”

“What do you mean flippant?” Ignis asked. 

“Don’t get me wrong, my boy. She loved being an Ancient Dragoon. Revelled in it. But she didn’t want to put pressure on her daughters to join the order should they find another path.”

“Which is why she only taught one of us.” Neru said, though it was more of a question.

“Very much against the commander’s orders, may I add. Still, personally, I think that’s for the best. Your sister always was a bit...rash.”

“Yeah, but Nixera’s rash too. Doesn’t mean she couldn’t be a Dragoon.” Maheel looked to his father. 

“Neru’s sister would not survive the ritual. Neleesh was sure of it.”

Neru paused. “It’s...been so long since I’ve heard my mom’s name. Still, that means she thinks that I could.” 

“She was positive. Man, She used to talk about you all the time. Never brought you to the training grounds but assured all of us that you’d be ready when the time came.” Maheel laughed. “Sucked, though. The first time I met you, I developed the BIGGEST crush on you.” He stepped forward. “We coulda been married by now, y’know?” 

Ignis’ stomach twisted. He’d long given up questioning his feelings for Neru, but had yet to act on them at all. But they’d known each other for years, it seemed. He had every reason to be jealous of this. Neru relieved him immediately. “Disgusting.” She frowned. 

“What, don’t want this?” Maheel flexed and Neru crossed her arms. 

“No thanks.” 

He sighed loudly. “What, already got a boyfriend?” He laughed. 

“I don’t have to have a boyfriend to know that you’re a manchild.”

“Now now, no more bickering.” Emihara sighed. “Neru, I’ve...got something for you.” He stepped closer, pulling a long case from his back, setting it on a rock and unbuckling the locks from it. “This was your mother’s. She left it with me after that last quest.” Neru approached, pulling a Dragoon’s lance from the box, holding it up to the light as the air grew heavy around them. 

“This is...mom’s lance. She said she’d broken it.”

“She had. I repaired it. But she never came back. This is the closest thing I have to an heirloom for you.”

“Dad has PLENTY of stories though.” Maheel smiled at her. 

“Are you all busy?” He looked over at Noctis. “If you have a day or so, we could head back to the cabin. I cook a mean Arba soup, and it’d be an honor to have you.” 

“Sure, I don’t see why we couldn’t take a detour.” Noctis nodded. “I’d...like to learn more about this Dragoon order.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” Ignis nodded. “Allow us to finish packing up, and we’ll be right with you.” 

“Sure thing. Neru, if you don’t mind...I really would like to talk to you about your mother’s death. We were very close.” 

“Of course.” She nodded to him, and they waved, walking off. 

“So...you know them?” Noctis asked. 

“Like they mentioned, I’ve only met the group she travelled with a few times. Most of the time I wasn’t really interacting with any of them.”

“Ah, I see.” Prompto nodded. “Cuz you were the quiet kid, right?”

“Yeah.” Neru laughed. “They mentioned Nixera. I remember she didn’t like me very much. Well, she didn’t like anyone very much, I don’t think. There was a couple among the Dragoons that were trying very hard to have a baby, but I don’t know if they ever did. Maheel and I hit it off for the most part, but he was a bit of a charmer even as children and I found that...annoying, I guess. We hung around each other because my mom and Emihara got along well. The commander was an older woman, probably in her seventies now. But she was nice enough. Used to make sweets for us kids when we came to their base.”

“So...the Ancient Dragoons...my dad used them but never told anyone about them?” 

“My old man mentioned them once or twice in passing.” Gladio mumbled. “I don’t think they were ever a tool that he took advantage of often.”

“That would be a good idea.” Ignis said, “The ancient order that they stem from was known for being last resort weapons. Lucian kings didn’t like to sacrifice a team of strong warriors, but according to legends, the Dragoons were always willing to die for them. They would leave their children to carry on the line and learn to be dragoons by themselves as early as the age of seven. Lucians found this to be cruel.”

Neru nodded. “My mom talked about the order as if they were history lessons. She never once mentioned that she was one...that...I’m one.” She looked down. “That’s...quite a bit to take in.”

“It explains why you’re so good with the lance.” Gladio spoke up. “You were being trained by the best.” 

“One could argue that she’s destined to be as strong, if not stronger, than the previous ancient dragoons.”

“Man, and I thought Noctis was the only one with a mystical god driven destiny.” Prompto laughed. 

“Neru’s would be nothing in comparison to the scale that Noctis has to deal with, but yes, she certainly does seem to be connected to something ancient.” He looked around, removing his glasses to clean them. “We should pack up. Emihara is awaiting us.”

They arrived at the shack, the smell of stew flowing from the cabin, an air of comfort surrounding them. Neru stepped in without knocking and the others followed. “Emihara?”

“He went to grab some things from the store. Just me right now.” Maheel stepped into the room. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but...you look great, Nervicia. Really happy.”

“I...appreciate that.” She smiled kindly at him. “You look...almost just how I’d expect you to. Not that I ever thought I’d see you again.”

“Your dad was a daemon.” He said suddenly. “He held you and your mom hostage. He might as well have killed her himself.”

“Whoa, hold on.” Gladio spoke up. “I’d watch what you say, kid.”

“It’s true. Neru was kept from us--and the fact that she killed herself means that he probably bullied her into it. He was a Niff through and through. She should have never married one.”

“She grew up in Altissia. Of course she’d be drawn to someone like him.” Emihara said as he stepped into the shack. His voice implied he was cautioning his son from speaking too harshly on either of Neru’s parents. “You didn’t know Tokuro like the rest of us did. He was a wonderful man when they met--well into their marriage he was respectable...only in the last few years did he suddenly turn on her--and you cannot fault Neleesh for not seeing it before anyone else would ever be able to.”

Neru shook her head. “She described my father as difficult. Told us time and time again that he was just hurt and that’s why he started treating her like he did.”

Emihara sighed. “Don’t mistake that for anything but gaslighting, Nervicia. He may have been hurt because of what we did, but we did it because he’d started telling your mother that he didn’t love her and was only sticking around because she and you two needed him.”

The room froze. “What…’we’ did?” Neru stepped forward a bit. “Are you telling me that...you’re the one who slept with my mother? The one who caused that whole fallout?”

“I...yes. I assumed you knew.”

“Why would she have told a child such things?”

“She wouldn’t have. Your father would have known, though.”

“He never knew who it was--”

“Wait, hold up. You knew she was married and you slept with Neru’s mom?” Gladio spoke up. “That’s scummy.”

“She...and I both...were young. I make excuses, but I know her blood is on my hands--” He turned to his son. “Not Tokuro’s.”

“No, it was her mistake as well.” Neru frowned. “It’s just bad blood all around.”

Emihara sighed, then smiled. “You don’t hold grudges, do you, Nervicia?”

“No.” She said quickly. “Grudges don’t really do anything to help me. I like to live for the future.” 

“Noble.” He snuffed a bit. “I didn’t mean to crack open a jar of hurt--just of tomatoes.” As if to make a point he turned back to the stew. 

Ignis looked over at Neru, who seemed a bit shaken by this news. Perhaps this was too much for her. “Neru...are you alright?”

“Fine.” She nodded. “Just a lot to take in, I guess.”

“You look just like your mother--act a lot like her too--though you seem more grounded. I hope he never took it out on you.” Emihara looked over his shoulder. 

“He did--but that’s behind me. I’m not going back.”

“Less grounded than I thought.” He laughed. “I watched Neleesh say that about Altissia with that same face.”

“What was so bad about Altissia?” Prompto asked. 

“She was a servant girl to some Niff noble--and eventually they sold her to some Altissia shop owner who kicked her out when she told him she wasn’t a slave. When we found her to join the Order, Neleesh was working the streets. I’m sure it had many harsh memories for her.”

Neru nodded. “She hated it. Even the mention of it made her mad. The kind of mad that had her stomping around and laughing about how bad it was--like she’d moved past it, you know?” She laughed at the memory. “I miss her.”

“I’m sorry.” Emihara said quickly. “You truly are a lot like her, but I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“It’s okay.” She assured, and Ignis watched as she tipped her head back a bit, before returning to the conversation, looking more serious than he’d seen her. “She taught me more than that sadness. The Dragoon Order. What do you need me to do?”

“Oh...” Maheel said suddenly. “You uh...we’re just trying to keep our skills sharp for now.”

“Without King Regis we’ve had no orders. Help the people out there. That’s all. My gut feeling says we’ll be fighting soon, but without orders from the young Prince Noctis, there, we continue what our last mission was.”

“Oh...uh...guess just keep it up. I don’t really know how to use you.” Noctis shrugged. 

“That’s fine.” Emihara nodded. “Neleesh was to be leader, but that fell to me, so we can handle ourselves. If you need us, you just call.” 

Neru sighed, seeming tired already. They sat down to lunch, discussing memories of the training camp, what Neru had missed out on. After they ate, Noctis spoke up. “I’m glad we got to learn more about you guys--but we should get going.”

“I understand.” Emihara nodded. “Neru, you call if you ever need anything--and Maheel will keep you posted if any more training camps happen.”

“Thanks.” Neru smiled at him. “But...I’ll catch up with you guys.” She turned to Noctis. “If that’s okay...I’d like to stay here for a bit. As odd as it seems...I’d like to learn about my father’s past.”

“Yeah, for sure.” Noctis nodded to her. 

“Take your time, Neru.” Ignis assured, and she smiled at him as they left. 


	12. Consideration

Ignis sat with the boys, who were happily enjoying their meals. “Weird not having Neru around for a bit.” Prompto mumbled between bites. 

“She might land there--I can’t imagine it’s easy to leave people that close with her mother.” Noctis nodded. “This is good, Iggy.”

“Ah, thank you, Noct.”

Gladio sat forward. “But how are you taking this, specs?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not sugarcoating here. Maheel seemed interested in her. If she stays, that’s your chance, gone.”

“She didn’t seem interested in him, however.” He sighed. 

Gladio shrugged. “Time attaches people.”

Ignis stared at him for a moment. “What do you mean my chance?” 

“Come on.” Noctis laughed, jeering him. “You think we’re blind?” 

“I--no, but--”

“You like her, right Ignis?” Prompto said kindly.

“I...I do, yes.” He nodded. “She’s...impressive. Definitely striking. I’ve grown attached.” He paused, looking at Noctis. “My apologies. I’m shirking my duties to you--”

“Nah. No biggie. Neru’s a good fit for you.” 

“Still, weird to see you with a huge crush like that, you know? You’re so put together.” Prompto snickered at him. “Kinda cool, if I’m honest.”

“You should have acted on it.” Gladio frowned at him. “You’re too apprehensive. Gotta take charge at some point and just ask her to be with you. Hell, you don’t have to ask her something like that, you could just make your move physically. We’d clear out.”

“That...wouldn’t be necessary. I don’t feel I have the same brazen attitude toward relationships as you do.”

“No shit.” He laughed. “Doesn’t hurt to get a little pushy every so often though. It ain’t like you, so she might think it’s hot if you got a little pushy.” 

Ignis shook his head. “Neru doesn’t seem like the type to--”

“You have to tell her how you feel, though.” Prompto interrupted. “Gladio’s right. If you don’t, she’ll move on without ever knowing, and that’s no good.”

Noctis frowned. “You guys deserve happiness like that in the same way as I hope Luna and I can have. Don’t be so devoted to me you miss out on something like that.”

“Neru agrees that Noct comes first, doesn’t she? She seems pretty faithful as a follower, actually.” Prompto stated. 

“No kidding.” Gladio nodded. “Regardless, if Neru decides to stay with Maheel and Emihara, you’re gonna need to mention your feelings then.” 

He nodded, slowly. “I’m...unsure of how she feels toward me, however.” 

“She likes you well enough to hug you, right?” Prompto smiled at him. “I think she likes you enough to at least consider romance.” 

“I’m...unsure. She might consider us...more friend than romantic interest.”

“You won’t know until you ask her.” Noctis shrugged.

“Afraid of a little rejection?” Gladio laughed. 

“I’m--perhaps.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to accept an answer, so it’s easier to pretend there’s a chance.” Prompto sighed. “Still, I don’t think she’d turn you down.”

He didn’t respond, just went back to his meal. Conversation went elsewhere when it was clear he didn’t want to continue speaking about it. Ignis didn’t know what Neru would say. She’d been...playful, for certain, but it didn’t seem particularly flirtatious. In fact, nothing she did ever seemed flirtatious. She was always kind, mostly upbeat, with everyone, not just him. Did she treat him particularly different? She spent perhaps more time with him than the others, but the same could be said about Prompto and Noctis, but that didn’t make them in love--Too far? The words in love...no, it was far too early to call it that. But his friends were right--he didn’t want to miss out on this. He certainly wanted her--he didn’t know how he’d react to losing her to someone else. 

Since meeting her at her father’s restaurant, Ignis had trouble seeing the world without her. That thought was concerning by itself. It seemed as if they’d just met. But it’d been a few months since they’d begun travelling together, and really, it wasn’t uncalled for to start a more intimate relationship in that time. Many people knew each other for mere weeks before deciding to attempt a relationship. He just wanted to be cautious of her feelings. She’d expressed worry that they did took her in order to get something from her, and he didn’t want her to think that this was what that was. 

It was acceptable for him to be interested in her this way, and having Noctis’ blessing made him feel better about the potential need to split his attention in order to care for her as well as his charge. But he needed to ensure that his head was in the right place for this before discussing it with Neru. Ignis had planned his life carefully, and with the consideration of finding someone out during their travels that he’d be interested in, he’d thought that he would have to wait for their quest to be over and then reach out to them again. But now that it had actually happened, his plans were far from realistic. Ignis didn’t want to let Neru go without her knowing what she’d stirred in him. The others had a point--if she left to stay with the other dragoons, she would likely be hard to track down after they finished fighting the Imperial army. He wasn’t sure he wanted to wait until then, either. This quest was far more dangerous than a road trip and wedding now. 

The tent felt too cramped that night, and whether it was just Ignis’ overclocked mind making his body over sensitive to the smallest of annoyances, or the boys were actually taking up more space than usual, he couldn’t be sure. He stepped outside for a while, standing at the camp table, resisting the urge to make a cup of coffee. The hut wasn’t far, and Neru was surely in bed now. It’d only been a couple days since she’d left them, and already Ignis found himself pining for her. He couldn’t believe he’d grown so attached in such a short time. 

Fleeting feelings of wanting to take Gladio’s advice, grasp her by the shoulders and kiss her, just to see how she’d react, swept away by a tide of logic and decency. It was getting late. It wasn’t fair to Neru to fantasize about such things. It took away her autonomy, her ability to tell him no. He didn’t want to become another cage to her, another man refusing her from leaving, treating her as if she wasn’t intelligent enough to make her own decisions about her life. Maheel and Emihara also treated her with Autonomy. Emihara in specific seemed to be very interested in Neru’s independence. 

Ignis never really understood when he’d talk with other men and hear them mention cursory thoughts of women at wedding altars--he’d always considered that such a strange thing to think about before one was in a relationship with them. But here he was, doing the same thing to Neru. He didn’t want to become lecherous in his thoughts of her, especially as pure her laugh had been toward him. She was so gentle and he knew a part of her was too broken for him to fix. Perhaps too broken to take advantage of her gratitude to further a romantic interest in her. The thought was frustrating. He wanted to comfort her, to protect her from those wounds. If not to heal them, then to distract from them. Ignis was conflicted--what was more beneficial to Neru? Her independence, or the notion that someone truly cared about her as he did? Was this too far to assume that she would benefit from it? That it wouldn’t hurt her further?

Despite that consideration, Ignis couldn’t help it. Neru’s green eyes had locked themselves on him once, and that was all it took. She’d seen them walk into the restaurant and the bounce in her step despite the horrors she’d experienced as she approached them had smitten him. He’d thought it couldn’t get any better, but then she smiled, spoke, chuckled behind her hand as he’d now seen her do many times. He’d replayed the scene in his head multiple times. The way her lips sat, almost in a pout when she was deep in thought, the way she looked striking daemons with her lance, even just the way she braided her hair in the morning before anyone else had a chance to wake up, Ignis couldn’t quite place why he enjoyed every small facet, but he knew he couldn’t get away from it. Every time he spoke to her a part of him watched for another thing to love about her. 

“You good?” Noctis said, exiting the tent, yawning. 

“Ah, Noct. Yes. Apologies, I--”

“You’re worried about Neru?”

“Not...worried, persay. I am...considering things about her.”

“You gotta strategize everything in your life?” He smirked. 

“I...prefer to plan things out. Consider all options.”

“She might already know you like her, you know.”

“I didn’t think I’d been that obvious.”

“Maybe it’s because we’ve all known you forever, but you’ve obviously been affected by her a lot. Do you want me to talk to her for you?”

“No, not at all.” 

“She’s coming back tomorrow. You should get some sleep.” Noctis shrugged. “You need to deal with this somehow though. I need you focused.”

He stared at Noctis, who was looking at him seriously. “Of course.” Ignis sighed. “Apologies. I didn’t mean to grow unfocused toward our goal.”

“I just mean you won’t be able to keep a clear head if you don’t either move on or get involved with her. Either way, you need to get an answer. You’re not really unfocused now, but it’ll probably only get worse. What would we do without our tactician?” He patted Ignis’ shoulder. “We’re all pretty sure you’ll get the answer you want, though.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re my brother, Ignis. I want to see you happy.”

“And I you, Noct.”

He smiled at him, then yawned again. “Okay, back to bed.” 

Ignis watched the young prince go back to the tent. Noctis, too, had discovered something new--people waiting for orders, people whose lives were in his hands. Neru’s included.

  
  


Neru rode up on Bucky in the middle of the day, Maheel on a chocobo next to her. He left her about halfway to camp, waving and turning around. Neru hopped down, tossing some greens at the bird before walking up to Ignis. “Is that lunch? I’m starved.” She smiled kindly at him. 

“Ah, yes, just a simple mushroom truffle, however.”

“Awesome.” She smelled the air, eyes shut. 

“How did it go? Learn anything useful?”

“I...yeah.” She looked at her feet, hands folded behind her back. “I learned a lot about my mother...a lot about my duties as a Dragoon Order member, and a few new moves from Emihara.” She paused. “Some...interesting things about Tokuro, too.” She’d shifted from speaking about her father by titling him. 

“Sounds productive. Would you like to stay longer?”

“No.” She said shortly, taking a taste of the dish on the camp stove. “Needs salt. Maybe return later, but--unless, of course you guys want me to go. I’ve been here a while...probably overstaying my welcome, right?” 

“No, not at all, Neru.” He tried to look reassuring. She seemed to pick up on it, and smiled. 

“Thanks. Maheel had mentioned that perhaps you guys were trying to shove me off on them, give me a place to stay. I just...I’m not ready for that, I think. It’s hard to get used to new people all over again.”

“Take your time.”

She nodded. “Thanks. You seem troubled.”

“I’m...alright. Thank you for your concern.” 

She frowned, scrutinizing him a moment before shrugging. “If you say so.” Her new lance sat on her back, sparkling in the light with much more gusto than her old one had. She packed it away in her bag, talking excitedly with Gladio about how it telescoped instead of screwing together like her old one. Noctis and Prompto pulled her into a game of King’s Knight and Gladio walked over to Ignis. 

“She seems...different.”

“Alive.” Ignis nodded. “Like she’s grown.”

“Yeah.” He laughed. “She’s been doing that since she came with, you know.”

“I...didn’t see it until now, but yes, she has.” Ignis nodded to Gladio, and they laughed as Prompto fell face first into the ground and Neru went to him to try to help him up while Noctis held him down with his foot, all of them laughing. 


	13. Return

While on a hunt, some Garula and Garulessa eating crops, Neru called over to Ignis, and he approached her. “Grab my arm, throw me a little!” Ignis was able to grasp Neru’s arm and help her launch into the air. “Give it some torque!” She shouted, and he did, watching as she span and stabbed the lance into the Garula’s horn, slicing it through to it’s brain. She laughed, landing looking at the creature on the ground. “I’ve never done that one before! I didn’t realize I could ever move in sync with someone like that. Maheel couldn’t even start to lift me!” 

Ignis nodded at her. “Amazing what skilled fighters can do when combining their abilities.”

“No joke!” 

“We should set up camp soon.” Gladio called over to them. “Gettin’ dark.” 

“Sure.” Noctis nodded, and they walked back to the campsite, tents and such still set up. 

“Willing to help me with dinner?” Ignis asked, Noctis nodding. 

Neru and Prompto started feeding the chocobos while Gladio sharpened his blade, and soon enough they were all seated around the fire eating the fresh fish Noct had caught earlier in the day. This was a common thing, but Neru always seemed to revel in it. 

After a while of conversing and eating, Ignis and Neru managed to be paired off while the others played cards. The radio played music accompanied by plenty of static, but despite that, she sighed and glanced at it. 

“Love that song.”

Ignis recognized it only as familiar through Neru’s headphones. “Rather slow.”

“A good slowdancer.” 

“I’ve seen you teaching Prompto to line dance. Do you slow dance, as well then?” 

She laughed. “I’m no good. Two left feet. It’s why us hicks dance in a line.” 

“Nonsense. If you have enough fun doing it, your partner should appreciate that.” 

Neru just shook her head. “Are you trying to ask me to do so?” 

“It’s more of an offer. I could teach you to do so with more skill, if you’d like.”

“Are you good, then?”

“Hm?”

“Do you dance?” She chuckled. “Any good at it?”

“Events that included dancing are very common in the crown city.”

Neru sighed. “Then I’m sure you’ve waltzed with the best women in town. I’m no competition.”

“It’s not a competition.”

She chuckled and stood. “Fine then. Show me what you’ve got. Quickly, before the song ends and it goes to something weird.”

He stood and took her outstretched hand. “Of course. I assume you’ll allow me to lead.”

She just laughed again. “Of course.” His hand lifting hers just above her head, the other one on the small of her back, she took a moment to remember where her other hand was to go, settling on his shoulder. He started with a rocking step, forward, back, 1-2, 1-2. Once it was clear she had gotten the hang of that--which took her a couple minutes--he moved a bit closer to her and set their waists parallel to each other, her footfalls coming in line with his in an easy, calm motion. Ignis tried not to focus on the way her fingers fit into his so nicely, the way their waists melded together in much of the same synchronicity as their attacks had a few hours ago. His steps had to come first. After a moment, he pressed his movements to something a bit faster, hoping to distract himself, bring focus back. She took it in stride and changed her hand placement to his waist to keep the tempo more easily. For a long moment, this step continued before she stepped back, the tempo speeding along with the song crackling on the radio, letting him pull her back in a half twirl, repeating the motion a couple times again, before her back pressed against his chest, the scent of herbs and florals drifting from her hair to his nose. She pulled away again and returned to facing him, laughing a bit, forcing a laugh to come out of his mouth too. He’d not had the chance to have fun in this way in a very long time. It was at this point he realized she was chuckling at more than a whisper and the eyes of his friends were on them. They didn’t seem like judging gazes, so he continued, continuing to focus on Neru. She seemed to be having more fun than she had in the entire time he knew her. It’d be a tossup between this and trading music with him, but she seemed to enjoy this excessively, despite the occasional trip or stumble over her own feet. They continued for a minute or so more and the song ended, static crackling louder, Ignis completing the cycle by holding her closer to him, their faces far closer than he’d expected when he’d done it. They stared at each other a moment, Ignis contemplating doing something that could ruin the whole thing, but thought better of it, still able to feel the stares of his friends. He didn’t want to embarrass her-- or be denied right in front of them. 

Neru, however, didn’t seem to care near as much and she lifted herself with her toes and pressed her lips to his, his chest lurching, electricity flowing through his nerves. He let himself shut down and press into her as well, not wanting her to feel as though he disapproved. When she pulled away, he couldn’t help but stare at her in disbelief. Ignis heard a low whistle from Gladio and watched Neru as her brows furrowed, and she stepped away quickly. “Oh, um, sorry.” She mumbled, barely audible whispers escaping her throat. She pinched her bottom lip and shook her other hand at him. “I wasn’t--thinking, I guess.”

“You do not have to be sorry.” He grasped her hand again, keeping her from stepping further away. 

She nodded, seeming convinced, but too embarrassed to continue the conversation, and she stepped away fully, mock stretching and smiling at him. “I’m gonna go to bed. I um--long day.” 

Ignis watched her retreat to her hammock behind the rocks and then sat down with the other men, concern filling his thoughts. Did she regret kissing him?

“That was her move, yeah?” Prompto laughed. 

“Should’ve been you first.” Gladio frowned at him. “We could all see you wanted to.”

“I didn’t want to push her trust. She seemed to be having fun with the dance.”

“I’ve never seen a girl get that giggly over dancing with a friend.” The larger man laughed. “You really shouldn’t let that moment pass, if I’m honest.”

“She’s embarrassed.”

“Dunno why. The fact that you guys like each other is plain as day.” Prompto chuckled. “I have some photos of your guys and the way you look at each other is...just touching.” He sniffled and wiped a nonexistent tear.

“Are you mocking me?”

“A little.” He shrugged, smiling. 

“There’s your answer though. She likes you.” Noctis nodded. “Was fun just watching you guys have fun.” 

“I...do have duties to you, Noct. It would be wrong of me to abandon them to pursue a relationship.”

“I already told you. You don’t have to stop advising me to keep flirting with a girl who’s travelling with us.” Noctis shook his head. 

“I do think I should let her get some rest tonight. We can further discuss it tomorrow.”

“We’ll be cleared out in the morning then.” Gladio laughed. “Give you guys some alone time.” 

“That doesn’t really seem like something they NEED. Not at least where she’s concerned.” Prompto said. 

“Bullshit, that’s why she’s embarrassed.”

“Hey, big guy. You’re the one who whistled...” He sighed. 

The next morning, Neru was seated on the rocks staring at the sunrise. She didn’t appear to be prepared to help Ignis cook as usual. The other men had in fact made their way out of the campsite, aside from Noctis, who’d be sleeping for a couple more hours. 

“Good morning.” 

“Morning.” She mumbled. “Sorry about last night.” 

“No need. Why so apologetic?”

“I didn’t bother to ask, I just kind of...got swept up in the emotion of the thing.”

“I as well. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“So we’re clear, that didn’t change things?”

He was taken aback. “I...well...Do you not want it to?”

“I...only want to be close and not lose any kind of interest or friendship we have. It wouldn’t be fair to distract you, but I certainly don’t want to lose you entirely--as a friend, I mean.”

“Are you not interested in more?” He sat next to her now, watching as she looked over at him. 

“I am, but not if it’s going to cause trouble.” She sighed. “I really shouldn’t have done that. You were just trying to have a bit of fun and I made it into this big thing.”

“I can’t say I didn’t have fun kissing you.” He chuckled. “Would definitely be open to having fun of that sort again.” She sighed, and he reassured her. “You got swept up in emotion--that had to happen because there was emotion involved. That’s valid.”

“I’m not avoiding confessing to you, by the way.” She laughed a bit to herself. “I do really like you in that way. If that changes things I’ll definitely be upset...but it’s my own fault.”

“I concur with your feelings. As I said, there’s no reason not to allow oneself to be swept up in emotions on occasion if those emotions are actually there.” 

She looked at him, laughing. “Crazy. This is not what I thought would happen when I talked to you guys in dad’s restaurant. None of it. In fact, you were so cordial I was almost worried you wouldn’t like me. You’re very...what’s the word...sophisticated. I’m a small town girl from the woods. Didn’t figure you’d be interested.”

“Neru, no matter what happens, or how this whole thing pans out, I want you to know that your safety and happiness are of very high importance to me. As far as I can tell, the easiest way to ensure those things is to continue this feeling and dwell on it. Allow it to grow. I want that.” 

She laughed. “You could have your pick of any girl in or out of the crown city, and here you are picking up some waitress girl from a broken family? Priorities, man...”

“Picking up a woman with the most intriguing personality and gorgeous eyes and lips I’ve ever seen in my life. Since the first time I saw you I was enraptured.”

Neru closed her eyes, shaking her head, her face squinting in that way it did when she was embarrassed. “Stop lying.” She laughed, face flushed. 

“You can ask any of the others. I asked to stay in town longer so that I could speak to you once more. I never thought that’d turn into this, but I cannot say I’m not elated that it has.” 

She laughed again. “You’re so proper. You can use smaller words, you know? Structure your sentences less serious?”

He smiled at her. “That would not be the me you or anyone here knows.”

“Fair, I guess.” She sighed, looking off at the horizon, a smile not leaving her face. “If...if there’s a you that I, or anyone else here doesn’t know, I want to get to know him, too. I like this Ignis a lot, but if I’m missing out on some other Ignis, I’d be sad. Especially if someone else has met him before.”

He tipped his head at her. “You’d be surprised how few women are interested in me in the Crown city.”

She seemed surprised. “But you’re pretty much the definition of exotic. Isn’t that a big thing there?”

“I was told many times that I’m unapproachable.”

“That’s a pretty fair assumption.” She laughed. “You do come across as a little intimidating and busy. But I like it.”

“You think I’m intimidating?”

“You’re impressive. You stand up straight and you’re always considering things around you. You’re the Prince’s advisor. But honestly, you’re fantastic. Calm, determined, a little uptight but it just makes you feel to me like you’re mature. You’re a fantastic cook and you’re gorgeous--Six, I’m gushing. Never mind.” He watched as her face flushed and she looked away. “Anyway, I guess I’m saying I’m lucky you weren’t straight up already married when we met.”

He laughed. “I’m twenty-two.”

“So? That doesn’t mean anything.” Neru sighed, color leaving her face again as she stood, stretching. “I’m gonna take Bucky on a morning ride, okay?”

“I’ll go along, if you don’t mind being back in time to make breakfast.”

“Mmm, I’d hate to miss it. Of course.” She smiled and clicked her tongue, her chocobo making his way toward them, Ignis summoning his as well. “Good boy. We have about twenty minutes. You think you can make it short?”

The bird cooed and she pat his head before pulling herself up onto him. They were off before Ignis could even get settled on his. When he caught up they were at a trot. Bucky was in fantastic form as usual. She was an excellent rider, a hobby he’d wished he could have seen the early years of in person. Riding next to her was a privilege that she didn’t seem to give many people, and Bucky reflected her determination. They spent the full twenty minutes running by the river and circling back to camp. By the time they got back, Prompto and Gladiolus had returned. Neru focused on calming the birds and Ignis approached them. 

“Where were you?” Prompto teased. “Some sort of romantic rendezvous?”

“Not at all. She was interested in a ride early this morning.”

“A ride on who?” Gladio smirked. 

“Vulgar.” He quipped. Gladio just laughed. “Where were you two?”

“Giving you alone time. Like we said we would. Seemed successful.”

“She’s...certainly interested, it seems.”

“Well that’s good.” Prompto laughed. “She kiss you again?”

“No, she’s not.”

“Bummer. Thought you were gonna sprout wings and fly off as excited as you looked.” Gladio nodded to him. “All that aside, what’s for breakfast?”

“I have some pasta left we could use. Would make for some good carbs if we have a long day of fights ahead.” Neru approached then, a sigh on her lips as she leaned against Ignis, head on his upper arm. “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all. Bit tired.” 

“Noct’s still sleeping. No reason you couldn’t go back to bed.” Prompto laughed. 

Ignis frowned. She’d seemed fine just minutes ago. “Go lie down, I’ll wake you when breakfast is ready.”

“I was going to help you.”

“Please, rest.” 

She looked up at him, and he pulled his best expression of concern--it didn’t take much--and put his hands on her shoulders, considering lightly kissing her, thinking better of it with the other two right there. Instead he placed his face against her forehead and leaned against her closer. She frowned but eventually moved to sit in a camp chair and lean back, eyes shut, dozing. 

Ignis looked at Gladio and Prompto. “I cannot believe her.”

“What do you mean? You’re the one who sent her to nap.” Gladio crossed his arms. 

“Not that. I can’t believe someone like her even exists.”

“You seem kind of smitten.” Prompto laughed. “Here I thought you might have a thing for Aranea.” 

“Where did you get that idea?” Gladio laughed. “What the hell?” He just shrugged. 

“Neru is...like no one I’ve ever met.” His words were hushed, but excited. 

“You shouldn’t let that just go unnoticed, I think. Should probably make it a habit to kiss her if you want to.”

“Or are you embarrassed?”

“I have no reason to be embarrassed, Gladio.”

Prompto chuckled. “Man, this is kinda cool. Seeing all business Ignis so flustered over a girl.”

“Oh, I think we could argue Neru is a full grown woman.” 

“Definitely.” Ignis smiled, and Prompto giggled and whistled. 

“Oooh, that was tinged with something more naughty than you meant to show!!”

“Nonsense. Don’t be vulgar. She is no girl.”

“He’s right, Prompto. Ignis wouldn’t go for anything less than a well adjusted woman.” 

“Never said she wasn’t. But it definitely seems like Ignis wants more than a couple kisses~!” 

Ignis shook his head. “As I said, don’t be vulgar. It’s unbecoming.” 

“He’s got a point though. There’s no way you don’t want it to get further than kisses.” Gladio teased. 

“Please stop. I need to cook breakfast.”

Prompto laughed. “Oh my god. Gladio, he’s blushing! Ignis is blushing!” He followed Ignis to the camp stove, teasing all the while.


	14. Involvement

Noctis stepped out. “Man, that smells good.” He looked over. “Hey, uh...is Neru okay?”

Ignis looked over. Neru was curled up in the camp chair sleeping. “She seemed tired, I told her to get some rest.”

“I meant the fact that she stayed up all night.”

“She what?”

“Yeah, I came out to get a drink super early this morning, and she was sitting on the cooler. Asked her what she was doing and she said she couldn’t sleep. Seemed really serious.”

“I...hadn’t realized. I wonder what that’s about.”

He shrugged, stepping over and asking about breakfast. Once it was ready Prompto shook Neru’s shoulder gently. “Hey, breakfast time. You okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” She smiled at him and he nodded, stepping over to Ignis. 

“Here, let me bring her a plate.” Ignis passed it to him and he moved back to Neru, passing it to her. “So, real talk.” 

She laughed at sat up straight. “Shoot.”

“Ignis, he like...really likes you.”

“He seems to, yes.”

“You get what I’m saying right? Like, I mean he’s completely smitten.”

“Is he?” She laughed, faking incrediouslessness. “What do you mean?”

“He won’t shut up about you! You like him too, right?” Prompto laughed. “ALSO he keeps getting irritated with us teasing him--kept saying we were being vulgar.”

“Well...were you?”

“Well, yeah, a little.” He blushed. “Nothing like!! Insulting. But I mean he’s...defending you like crazy. I’ve never seen him like this.”

“That’s...good to know, but I’m not sure why you’re telling me.”

“I think you guys should go to one of the really good restaurants around here. Maybe even the Quay! I can’t imagine how annoying it must be to have us around while you’re trying to be romantic.” 

“You’d have to bring that up with him. I’m interested, but I think I’ve done enough instigating for now.”

“See, he’s kinda shy, though.”

“Then he will be shy. That’s not really a big deal. I have time.”

Prompto smiled, but tipped his eyebrows with a tinge of sad. “Do you not want to push a relationship?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You just seem...cautious.”

She looked at him for a moment. “You...are a ton more perceptive than I thought.”

“Well, that’s kind of what my name means.” He laughed. “But really.”

“I guess I just know I won’t be sticking with you guys long. Might be a fun fling perhaps, for a while. But I don’t want to get my hopes up for something really deep that I’ll just have to put down. Wouldn’t be fair to either of us.”

“That’s...I mean I get that you won’t be staying with us for the entire journey but wherever you decide to land, we can come visit you!”

“I never wish to be a distraction. That may be a month or so away though. Honestly, right now I just want to let things go and see where they fly. He knows how I feel about the ordeal.”

“I can see why he likes you.” Prompto said, hearing his voice lower an octave. “Because he isn’t like that at all. Ignis likes to have everything planned out ahead of time. You probably make him feel so free.”

“I’d consider that a feat. It’s hard to make others feel free. That’s something you have to know in yourself that you are. And when you aren’t, you don’t feel the weight of it until someone gives you a taste of freedom.”

“What do you mean?” Noctis said, sitting down. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t eavesdropping, just caught that last thing you said.”

“When I lived with my father, I didn’t consider myself trapped. That’s why when Ignis asked me to come with you guys, I never even considered it as something feasible. I had always been with my father. I had always dealt with whatever he did to me because I never considered there was any way for him to not do it. And then you offered to take me with you again, and I couldn’t bear the thought of staying in that place. You informed me that there was a better way to live. Something I never thought would even be something I wanted. Something I didn’t know existed. You can’t force someone to feel free. The only way you can influence them to feel that way is by being the reason they realize they weren’t before, and helping them out.”

“Think you’re talking in too many extremes.” Gladio said as he stepped over. “Shit, sometimes just being out on the road makes me feel more free than I did before I got in the car.”

“To be fair, Neru doesn’t have a lot to compare it to.” Ignis said, finally joining them. “You said you’ve only ever lived in that town with your parents and sister, yes? I would say that for Neru, freedom is a notion only ever felt in extremes.” 

She frowned, looking at him. “Now you’re making me feel bad.”

He swallowed the bite of food he’d taken and furrowed his brow. “Why’s that?” 

“I wasn’t kept in some cage. And I do understand what Gladio means by what he said. But I don’t mean to cheapen that experience he has. I just mean to say it’s an honor to make someone feel free. It’s also not an easy feat. But I don’t come from extreme circumstances. I’m not something to be pitied.”

“I don’t pity you in the least.” Ignis said quickly. “That was...not my intention.”

She nodded, but didn’t really say anything to relieve him. Things had been going so well up until this morning. Something had to have been bugging her, but what, Ignis couldn’t place. After that, conversation changed to more simple matters, including the original reason for Gladio’s tattoos, and Noctis having to move his bangs away from his face, implying he needed a haircut.

Ignis waited until dishes were done and then stepped over to where she and Prompto were talking. She was displaying for him the acrobats and nuances of using a lance, and while he looked impressed, he definitely looked even more intimidated. 

“I don’t get it. You look really small to do that! I mean, I’ve seen Ignis do it but he’s like...seven feet tall!”

“Ignis is not seven foot.” She laughed. “I’m five foot eight. He’s only about half a foot taller than me. Probably only has two inches or so on you.”

“Now now, if he wants to believe I’m that tall, then let him.”

Prompto looked over. “No, you know, I think she’s right. I guess I’m just remembering the height differences from when we were younger. Anyway, show me that last one again? The tippy overy thing?”

Neru laughed. “It’s called a back-vault, but okay.” 

Ignis watched closely as she lined her dragoon lance up with her shoulders, taking some quick steps forward before twisting the pole around on its bottom, pushing the blade into the ground and going vertical as she lined up with the weapon, standing straight up on her hands before plucking it from the ground and landing a hit in front of her as she landed. She twisted her body and blade to do the same thing backwards, this time using it as more of a flip and landing on her haunches, the lance beside her leveled horizontal with her waist. Prompto cheered as if it was the most impressive thing he’d seen all day, Ignis surprising himself when a twinge of jealousy slipped into his stomach, even more surprised when it twisted almost painfully next time the blonde spoke. He curbed the feeling quickly--it was uncalled for and uncomfortable. 

“She can handstand on it too!! Her balance is amazing!”

“Frankly I only did that because you asked me to. It feels kind of like showing off.” She looked a bit flustered for a moment, as if embarrassed. 

“Come on, Ignis hasn’t seen you do it! Pleeease! Just one more time!”

She looked at Ignis, still smiling, but it was as if she was asking with her eyes if he really needed to see her do it, but he couldn’t help himself. “True. Go on.” He watched her smile fade into a small pout that she hid from the very excited Prompto and then turned to press the blade into the ground again, lifting herself up it until she had both hands grasping the end, lifting her body vertical again, staying this time. It took her a moment, and Ignis almost jumped forward to catch her when the pole shook a bit, but she rebalanced quickly and soon was back to vertical. Noctis and Gladio walked over. 

“Damn, her core must be ripped.” Gladio laughed. 

“No kidding. Hey Neru, you okay up there?”

“Go one handed!” Prompto called. 

She looked over. “Why are you guys yelling? My head’s at the bottom of this tower, I can hear you fine.” She laughed. 

“One hand! Come on!” 

Neru looked over at the rest of them, then sighed and lifted a hand and rested it behind her back. 

“Damn.” Noctis smirked. “Where’d you learn that?”

“It’s easy if you’ve been training with a lance your whole life.” She laughed. “I’m sure Ignis could do it too.”

“Most certainly not for extended periods like this.” 

She nodded, twisting her body downward, the lance coming out of the dirt with no issues. With a quiet sigh, she put the blade away. “Alright, that’s enough. If you want to see some more you’ll have to ask me later. Don’t wanna be tired before the day even starts.”

Prompto sighed. “Okay. Thanks though! I’ll have to remember to take photos next time!”

“Prompto, if you don’t mind, I’m going to steal her away from you for a moment.” Ignis nodded to him. 

“Oh yeah, of course man. If you were looking for that you could have just said so.” He walked off and Noctis and Gladio followed. 

“Don’t take too long, we need to head out soon!” Noctis called to them. 

“Yessir.” 

“Sure! Something wrong?” Neru looked at him gently. 

He cleared his throat and placed his hands behind his back, tipping onto his heels and back. Ignis tipped his head away from camp and she followed as he walked. “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“Why, does something seem wrong?”

“You didn’t sleep last night. Noctis said he awoke and you were still up. That you seemed upset. After what’s happened lately I wanted to make sure it’s not something...well, something to do with me.”

“Oh, Six, no. You’re just about perfect.” She laughed. “If anything, you make me feel inadequate.”

“I shouldn’t. I am far from perfect.”

“And I hope someday I can see that imperfect side of you. But for now, this is early, fun, fling stages.”

“You...consider this a fling?”

“You’re not looking to propose right at this moment, right?” She laughed. 

“No, of course not. That’d be far too rushed.”

“Right.” Neru nodded. “So, like I said. This is a fun fling right now. And that’s okay. I’d argue to say we aren’t even officially together.”

“Is...that not what that conversation over our feelings meant?”

She looked at him a moment. “Is that...what you thought it meant?” He could see her stifle a laugh and it made his face burn in embarrassment. “We...aren’t in high school or something. Just liking each other doesn’t make us in a relationship.” She was right, of course. They weren’t teenagers. There was no reason to act as if she belonged to him yet. He couldn’t help but worry about her still. He wasn’t sure, but he felt as if he and Neru could make a very good pair, and it almost seemed unfair that she saw it as something so disposable. 

“So...if this went no further, you’d be happy with that?”

Now it was her turn to be taken aback. “No! Absolutely not.” She shook her head vehemently. “If you don’t want to continue, there’s nothing I can do about that, but I want this to have a chance to become something much bigger than a fling.”

He nodded slowly. “I...apologies, I have...not dated much.”

“I mean, I suppose all that I’m saying is you shouldn’t assume such an intense involvement by--I just mean--It’s better to get acclimated before you start considering things so seriously--” She paused. “Holy Archean, I feel like an asshole for saying that.”

“No--I understand.”

“...Alright. Anyway, I appreciate the concern, but you know I have my own issues I deal with. I’ve never left home for an extended period before this--well, once, with my mother, but I was very young. I keep dreading my sister showing up or--I dunno. That’s what’s keeping me up at night. It has nothing to do with what happened in these last few days.”

“You were keeping watch?”

“I think I was more sitting awake worrying than keeping watch.” She smiled sheepishly. 

He looked at her for a moment, then moved to press an arm to hers, grasping and pulling her a bit closer. She moved with him, pressed her hands against his chest. “You don’t have to worry. I’m sure you’ve noticed we can handle ourselves.”

Neru smiled. “I know. But I don’t want my sister causing any trouble for you. You guys all have plenty on your plate already. I shouldn’t even be mooching off of you like this.”

“Hey, Neru.” He used his other hand to tip her chin upward. “You are not an inconvenience. Even if Noctis acts like you are, he’s really just whining for the sake of whining.”

She laughed. “You know, for our king, he really does a lot of that.”

Ignis smiled wider, a chuckle escaping his lungs. “He does, yes. We’re desperately trying to break him of that habit.” 

Neru smiled at him again, this one toothier, happier. At first he started to pull her head into his chest to hold her to him, but instead decided to pull her chin towards his and kiss her again. She responded immediately, going so far as to wrap her arms around his neck. It made him almost weak at the knees. When she pressed herself into his body, their chests touching, her foot in between his, he leaned into her for another moment before pulling away and clearing his throat. “Something wrong?”

“Not at all.” He smiled and gave her a nod. “Just...would rather do this somewhere inside, safe. Private.” 

She laughed and her voice dropped. “I wasn’t going to push you over and get right to business here in the dirt.”

“I--I’m aware. I meant...if the others saw us like that...I’m not ashamed of you, but--”

“You’re fine. I was joking. You don’t want them to have more ammo to tease you with. I get it, Ignis.”

He sighed quietly, resting his forehead on hers and taking her hands in his. “I promise, once this is more serious and I can assure them that there is nothing to mock, we’ll be as open as possible.”

“So make it more serious.” She laughed. 

“I...I’m not sure what you mean by that.” 

She shook her head, a smirk still on her face. “Ignis, do you want this to be a relationship or not? Saying we like each other doesn’t make it that way, but asking for it to be more serious does. Even if what time we have together is pretty short, I’m sure we can work it out somehow, and--”

“I want that, yes. I am unsure of what you mean by our time together being short.”

“I told you, I don’t want to intrude on this journey of yours. It’s  _ yours _ .”

“I would love to have you here with us.”

“But that’s the problem. I have no place in Noctis’ journey. Please don’t forget that you are here to assist him just because of me.”

“...Of course.” 

“Barring that condition.” She breathed in, stepping away and starting back, looking over her shoulder. “You have yourself a girlfriend, Ignis Scientia.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That very last line is so sweet it gives me a toothache lmao


	15. Sisters

Neru helped pack up without a word to the others of what’d just happened. Ignis helped load the Regalia, and Neru stood beside the back wheel and crossed her arms as Gladio told her things about the crown city. 

“So, ultimately, why exactly didn’t they allow all that brilliance to reach out?”

“The King before Regis pulled the wall back during his rule.”

“Doesn’t that just cut everyone off? That basically wraps the other territories in a bow and hands them to the Nifs.”

“It did, yes. But the invention of Magitech made Lucis the primary concern.”

“I’m not accusing, just wondering.” Neru nodded. “The way you guys describe it, it seems wonderful.”

“It was. Too bad it’s gone now.” Noctis sighed, getting behind the wheel of the regalia. “We good to go?”

Neru nodded and they all loaded in. Ignis shifted, questioning what amount of public affection he could show. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as she conversed with Prompto. “Do you think I use filters too much?”

“Some of them. Takes away from the value of the virgin image. But a lot of them can add to the photo too. Think you just need to use them a bit less.” 

“I love the bloom, but you always frown at it.”

“Hurts my eyes.” She smiled at him apologetically. 

“Uh...Iggy, you alright there?” Gladio asked, looking back. How long had he been looking at them? 

“Yes, of course.” He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. “Why?”

“You seem tense is all.” He shrugged, turning back around. Neru and Prompto looked over and he took a tentative look into Neru’s eyes and was rewarded with her smiling back at him as she leaned closer to him, shoulder pressing against his arm a bit. “Hey Noct, how long is this drive gonna be?” Gladio asked. 

“We’re gonna be at it a couple hours I think. Need to make some distance today.” 

“Ugh, come on. That’s gonna feel like forever!” Prompto whined. 

“It’s not that bad.” Neru laughed. 

Ignis exhaled, waiting for them to be focused on something else before lifting his arm and placing it behind Neru’s neck. She looked up at him and he remembered why he’d been interested in the first place as she leaned closer to rest her head on his chest. He lowered his arm to hold her shoulders and she hummed at his touch. Clearly this amount of PDA was perfectly fine with her. Dare he push it? She’d not said anything to anyone about the new development. He watched her eyes flick open and he also took notice of everyone focused on something else. Even after doing so, he was surprised when she leaned up and placed her lips on his neck. She was in such a position that it didn’t look in the least suspicious, but the noise he made when she kissed the side of his neck was not. He could see Gladio raise an eyebrow, but she didn’t even look like she’d just done such a thing, so he redirected his attention back to his book. He felt her smirk into his skin and scoffed quietly, jokingly, pulling her away from his neck by her shoulder. She laughed just as quietly and then pressed her lips to his as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do that in front of three other people.

And then he heard it. That unmistakable click. Prompto. “Oh man, that’s gonna turn out so cute.”

“Delete it.” He said quickly. 

“What, embarrassed?” Prompto laughed. 

“Not at all! Delete it.” His voice was stern, but it lost a bit of weight in being frantic. 

“Or are you...” He gasped dramatically. “...embarrassed of Neru?! What an awful man, embarrassed of his own lover!” Gladio snorted at the joke. 

“Absolutely not. It is not polite to take photos of intimate moments without permission!!” 

“No, but dude, this is gonna be really cute! You don’t understand!” 

Ignis pointed at him. “Delete it. Now.”

“Why?” Prompto whined. 

“What’s the big deal?” Noctis laughed. “She doesn’t seem too shaken up.”

Neru looked around the vehicle, everyone staring at her. “I...No, honestly I don’t really care either way.” She looked at Ignis. “But if you’re uncomfortable then it’s a fair request. I shouldn’t have done so in public without permission anyway.”

“You...you don’t embarrass me.” Ignis said quickly. “I’m not ashamed of you.”

She smiled. “I know.” 

“You’re welcome to kiss me whenever you want.” He looked down at her. “Prompto should just have some decency.”

“Never!” He laughed. “I’m gonna catch as many of those kisses as I can.”

“Please don’t.” 

Gladio laughed. “Careful, you’ll be getting your own room at an inn and he’ll be bursting in, taking shots of much more indecent things.” 

Neru spoke up now, adopting the reaction he thought she’d have before. “Whoa, no. If he does that, he better know he’s coming out of it with a broken camera.”

“Noooo!” Prompto cried, pulling his tech away from her and hiding it behind his hip. 

“Besides, there’s no reason for us to get a separate room.”

“Well, you’re not getting frisky in the same room as us.” Noctis laughed. 

“No one is ‘getting frisky’ at all.” Ignis sighed. “We’ve only just now decided to be...involved.” Neru glanced away, face flushed, as if it was just no hitting her what was happening.

“So, uh...together, huh?” Gladio looked over. “That’s pretty...quick, for just kissing last night.”

“They’ve certainly looked interested in each other long before that.” Noctis laughed. “Especially you, Ignis. Swear, you’ve been after her since--”

“Since we met her, right?” Prompto butted in. “He’s been completely attached the entire time.”

She remained quiet. “What are you so worried about?” Noctis asked her. 

She seemed to consider her words carefully. “I know to you guys this may seem entirely unrelated, but...It’s...more about my sister than anything. If she shows up, she’s...probably going to take it even more seriously that I’m involved with one of you. It’s gonna make it much worse.”

“You’d think it would make her less apt to think you were the town slut that way.” Gladio looked at her reassuringly.

“You’d think. She’s going to use the phrase ‘making the rounds’ if she sees this. Guarantee it.”

“I don’t want to cause you upset.” Ignis frowned, glancing down at her. 

“No, it’s not--” Neru sighed. “I really shouldn’t let my sister police me. I haven’t had a conversation that didn’t end with her trying to kill me in years. She’s practically nothing to me. Sorry.”

“No apology needed.” Ignis smiled, a hand on her jawline. He paused, then removed the hand, taking off a glove and returning it, brushing his thumb over her lip. “That was your reasoning for being so wary of being in a full relationship.”

“I...really like you, Ignis. I’m delighted for the opportunity. I don’t want to distract you from your duty or force a problem with my sister, but the latter is much less important than both of our feelings. The former comes before our feelings. That has to be considered.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh, thumb returning to her lips, memories of how softly they pressed against his own in those kind innocent pecks coming to mind. Thoughts of how much more he would prefer. “Those were always things I already knew.” He tipped his head to kiss her again. 

Click. 

“Dammit, Prompto!” He ripped his attention from Neru and toward the camera, while Prompto and Neru both laughed. 

“That one’s even better! Oh my god it’s like a screencap of a dating sim!” He giggled. 

“Give that here!” Ignis put his hand out, reaching across Neru. 

“No! These are so good! Come on, kiss her again so I can get something really great.”

“That is so creepy.” Noctis laughed. 

“It’s not creepy, it’s romantic! They’re romantic people.”

“No dude, it’s creepy.” Gladio looked back at him. 

“Come on, look at them. He’s got his arm around her, took off a glove to hold her face. Next he’ll be taking off his glasses and hugging her from behind at the campsites!”

Gladio gagged. “So much for a roadtrip with the boys.”

“Okay, Mr. ‘curl his hair around his finger while on the phone with some girl at every other hotel we go to’.” Noctis laughed. 

“Hey.” The mood in the car had improved dramatically all of the sudden. “You’re the one we’re shipping off to get married in the first place.”

“If you would prefer we didn’t show affection in public, we can avoid it.” Neru laughed. 

“Once we’re in a campsite or hotel room, all bets are off.” Ignis said quickly, everyone looking at him. 

“Well, damn. He told you.” Prompto laughed. 

“That’s in the closest thing to privacy any of us have. A relationship does not survive without affection and tenderness.” 

Gladio laughed. “Ok man. Write a book, don’t harp at me.”

Neru leaned into him and shook her head. “This is such a--” Noctis stopped short, throwing them all forward a bit. “What’s going on?” 

“There’s...someone in the road.” 

“What?” Neru stood a bit to look past him, then sat back down. “It’s like she knows.” She mumbled. 

“What’re you talking about?” Noctis looked over his shoulder at her. 

“Let me out.” 

“What is it?” Gladio asked. 

“Let me out.” She repeated, and Prompto opened the door so she could step out of the car on his side. The others followed. 

A man stood at the side of the road, limping on a bleeding, wounded leg. “Hunter maybe?” Noctis asked, starting to step forward. “Why’s he wearing a mask?” 

“Stop, don’t get any closer.” Neru snapped. 

Gladio frowned. “He’s got a chain around his neck. You know who that is?” 

“Wish I didn’t. Knew I was paranoid last night for a good reason.” She stepped forward, extending her lance. “You gonna show your face this time?”

The man looked up at her and reached out his hands as if he was looking to embrace her. She stepped back as he stepped forward, and the chain tightened as a dark blonde woman stepped out of the brush, pulling him back toward her. She had tattoos across her face and neck, as well as down what bit of her arms they could see under a leather jacket. As she tipped her head up, looking at Neru, her eyes shone the same green as their companion. She was taller than Neru, though, more muscular. She tipped her head and laughed. “Oh, dear sister went out to play again!” Her tone turned to what was almost a pout. “But our daddy says she never came home...that’s not very nice of you, Nervicia.” Her smile returned, and she giggled again, stepping over to Neru and dropping the chain. “Please. Put the weapon away. Just wanna talk...”

“Ashura.” Neru said quietly, breathing it like a warning. “I’ve told you once, and I won’t tell you again. I want no part in this.” Her tone was hard, cautious. 

“Only because you can’t win.” She smiled. 

“There’s no game. Leave me alone.”

“Still, no sympathy for my pet?” She sighed, then looked over at the guys. “Though to be fair, you seem to be drowning in testosterone, so this man probably feels unnecessary. Disappointing, really.”

“Ashura--”

The sneer that spread across her face was almost sickening. “Such a whore, just like mom. Just the one that I got for you isn’t enough? You had to dip out and go off with  _ four _ guys to get your fill--?!”

At that very moment, the lance was in her face, Neru’s stance showing only the mildest of restraint. “Shut your mouth.”

“Oh, please, we all knew you were the town slut. Someone had to take after mom when she went and offed herself.”

“Your insults towards me are unfounded. Your insults toward our mother are deplorable. She birthed you.” 

“Yeah well, we all know how that happens, though, don’t we?” She gasped theatrically. “Hey! You think we could have different dads as twins?”

“ _ Shut your mouth _ .” Neru repeated, pressing the lance in and watching closely as Ashura dodged back.

“Well, suppose you would defend her. You’re just as bad.”

“You forced that reputation on me.”

“No, sweetie, then you’d be a rape victim.”

“That’s not funny. That word isn’t a joke.” She breathed, an elbow swishing through the air to connect with her face. Ashura stumbled back and lifted herself back up, hand back on the chain. 

“Fine! We’re playing a different game!!” She snapped, her tone changing entirely to anger. “First, which one of these boys you fuckin’? Surely you have one of them under your thumb by now.” 

“None of your business.” She snapped. 

“Well, whichever one, or two, or three...” She laughed. “May wanna tell him what happened to your boyfriend in high school.”

“Enough, Ashura. Your actions are hellish.” Neru hissed. 

“I really should see how good they are. See if the new one can hold up. I’d love to see how well they all fight.” 

“That’s...not...Ashura, you--”

“So tell me. What limb am I removing from this poor, lost soul?” She pulled a broadsword off of her back, swinging it wildly in front of her. 

“That’s enough.” Noctis said, stepping forward. “You expect all five of us to stand here and let you--”

“Go. I’ll catch up.” Neru said quickly. 

“Why leave you?” Ignis asked, shifting forward, a hand on her shoulder. 

“I can’t...I need to take care of my sister by myself.” She looked back at them. “Please.” 

Noctis locked eyes with her for a moment, then looked at the others. “You’re sure?”

“Please. Let me handle this. I may be scared of those stupid robots, but I’m not scared of my own twin sister. I’ll catch up.”

Noctis looked at her for a moment longer, then turned to the others. “Let’s go.” 

“Noct!” Ignis and Prompto said in unison. 

“He’s right. If she needs to do this alone, she should do it alone.” Gladio said. “It’s her gig.” 

Ignis was the last to let go of it, turning on his heel long seconds after everyone, and not until he pressed the hand deeper into her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile. Her face returned to more serious than he’d seen it before she looked away. They didn’t continue their ‘game’ until Noctis drove off. 

They made camp, but Neru had yet to return. Ignis started dinner. “What’re we having?” Prompto asked, trying to cheer him up. He glanced at him, still looking distracted. 

“Ah, suppose I should wait to cook the mushroom risotto. Neru has a preference.”

“You kind of...already have them out.” He laughed. 

“You think we should go back and check for her?” Noctis looked up. 

“We should not have left her.” Ignis swallowed hard and shook his head. “But it...was your call.”

“I’m sure Neru’s fine. She wouldn’t have told us to go if she hadn’t been sure she could handle it.” Prompto smiled. As if on cue, the noise of a chocobo riding toward camp carried through the air. It didn’t take long for Neru and Bucky to come into view. Ignis put down his list and stepped over to her with haste. 

“What happened? Are you okay?”

She looked at him for a moment, then silently got off of her steed, patting his neck as she stepped into camp. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “...Fine?”

“What...happened?”

“I took care of it. I dealt with my sister in the only language she speaks. Violence.” She looked up at him, eyes turning to concern. “I hope you don’t think less of m--”

“I understand.” He nodded. “It’s why you wanted us far away.”

She nodded slowly, looking almost guilty. “Sorry. I was hoping by the next time I saw her you’d all be in Lestallum.”

Ignis frowned. “Neru, if this is the worst it gets--”

“This is bad. After you left...you understand what her seeing me means, right?”

“I...no. Should we be concerned?”

“I made sure she didn’t come after you. Made sure she didn’t move. I had to knock her out. I almost killed her. She won’t take well to that.”

“...Where is she?”

“The man with the mask took her. Didn’t even try to defend her.”

“Do you...know who that is? The man, I mean.”

Neru looked at him for a long moment, then to the others, and for the first time since she’d joined them, she told a blatant and obvious lie. “No.”

Ignis decided not to press the issue. “How...odd...that she would hold someone you don’t know hostage.”

“You’re telling me.” She frowned, shifting to look away.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Prompto looked over at them. 

Neru shook her head. “No, it’s...not really that big of a deal.”

Noctis shrugged. “So, what do we need to do in order to prepare for when she comes back?”

“Nothing.” She sighed. “Best case scenario, she lets you guys go and allows me to handle it, like I just did, and worst case, she takes me back to Digythe.”

“Neru, that’s unacceptable.” Ignis shook his head. “You’re not going back there. Not while under our watch.”

She stared at him, expression unsure. “All I want is to do right now is get some dinner, and go to bed. We can discuss this all later.”

Gladio laughed. “I hear that. Alright Iggy, fire up the grill.” 

Prompto crossed to Neru and asked her to take a look at his photos and she nodded and walked over to the campsite, where they sat on the ground and flicked through his snapshots, Noctis peeking over their shoulders. Ignis finished cooking and started to dish out plates. Neru looked up at him, looking concerned. “I could have helped, sorry.”

“Not at all. I’m sure you’re exhausted after the altercation.” 

She frowned, but nodded, and Bucky approached, cooing, sounding upset, angry even. “What’s wrong, kiddo?” The bird pushed his head against her arm. “You can’t have any of this.” He shook his head and stamped, making that angry noise again. 

“What’s up with him?” Noctis asked, eyebrow raised. 

He reached down, picking at her shirt, right by her left ribs. She grunted and swatted him away gently. “Stop that!” 

He ruffled and she sighed sharply, setting her plate down on the travel counter. “What’s wrong?” Ignis asked, reaching to touch her arm gently. 

“Damn bird’s trying to tell me I’m bleeding out, I think.” She sighed. “Could be nicer about it.”

“What?!” Prompto rushed over, watching as she lifted her shirt and waved him away. 

“I can handle it. Just get me some bandages.” She paused, looking at the wound. “Please.” She added, suddenly feeling rude. They nodded, moving to get a first aid kit out of the Regalia as Ignis held her shirt and looked at the wound more closely. 

“This looks like a broadsword wound.”

“Well.” She looked at him, her expression joking, but eyes still pained. “That  _ is _ what she uses.”

“Thankfully it’s more of a slice than a gash, or a chop.”

Gladio frowned. “No kidding. Almost like she was trying not to kill you.” 

Neru shrugged. “Wouldn’t surprise me, she doesn’t really try to kill me.”

“Surely. Prompto, hurry with those bandages!” 

“Coming! Sorry Ignis!” He looked down at the wound. “Jeez.”

“Alright, alright. Enough gawking, boys. Give me those.” She dressed her own wounds with ease, sighing in exasperation once she was sure it was tight enough. She shook her head as she finished up, sighing and mumbling something about checking for more, before heading toward the rocks. 

Ignis walked over, returning with a plate for her once again, seating himself on the ground next to her. “I warmed it up for you.”

“Thanks.” She smiled at him. “Sorry this has been such a debacle.”

“Not at all. Please, don’t worry over it.” The others were talking amongst themselves, so Ignis thought he might pry a bit. “Neru...what happened?”

“I told you. She decided she wanted to fight me and so she did. She uses the guy as bait, probably because she knows I’ll stop for anyone who looks hurt, but also so that she can pull the town slut joke again, and then she tries to torture him in front of me. The only reason he still has limbs is because I keep interrupting. She has no reason to do it if I’m not around.”

“Are you...sure you don’t know him?”

She paused, staring at the fire the few feet away from them. “Why would I?”

“Her torturing of him would imply that she thinks you do.”

She sighed. “The guy I told you about? The one who basically kidnapped me?” Ignis looked at her, waiting for her to go on. “My sister decided that she could convince him to fake his own death, because that’s what I deserved after being just friends, when everyone knew I was going to become my mother. I have no emotional standing on my own, no morals in the forms of relationships.” 

“You...lost me.” Prompto tipped his head, sitting down with the others as they joined them.

Neru looked up at them, seemingly not so offended as surprised in their interest. “Here’s the rundown of my relationship with my sister. My mother, after having us twins, found that my father was unable to deal with her being part of whatever group she was part of. She knew that he was a Niff, but he seemed to be just another friendly companion until they grew involved. He’d even dyed his hair dark to seem more average around the group. But...knowing what we know about them now, of course he didn’t like the Dragoons. She didn’t feel loved--he didn’t want to love her. Soon enough, they might as well have been on other ends of the earth. He wouldn’t so much as talk to her. I noticed it, and I’m sure Ashura did too, but she was always closer with dad, and I was always closer with mom. It’s just how things fell when she started training me with a lance. Ashura wasn’t cut out for it--her muscle structure was wrong, she had very little patience, and refused to practice. When I was six, I went with my mother and a group of her friends to Insomnia. When I was ten, my father started to become noticeably angry with her. When I was eleven, my sister sat at the dinner table and just...watched as I tried to pull my own father off of my mother while he threatened her. That was the end of our friendship as twins. It only made it worse when I was twelve and my mother disappeared for a week with the group we’d gone to the city with, and came back to my father, apologetic and upset, but clearly okay with her choices. She’d slept with Emihara. Because dad refused to treat her as a human being, I saw no reason that she should have to treat him as a husband. So I defended her. I didn’t know who she’d been involved with, or the details, obviously, but I saw no reason for her not to just leave. She defended him to me, though, telling me that she deserved it--she was truthfully apologetic but...” She paused. “Then, over the course of the next six months, she was slandered amongst the town people. Town slut, probably raising her daughter the same way, since she’d been taking me with her every time she left, aside from that one. People had long seen me as my mother’s child and Ashura as my father’s. And eventually, the ridicule became too much. She came into my room one night, took me out to the cliffside, telling me that she loved me and that she didn’t want to see me slandered because of what she’d done. And the next day I found her hanging in the study.”

“What?” Prompto breathed. “You found her?”

“She...just killed herself like that? Somewhere you could find her?”

“Noctis.” Ignis scolded. “Watch your tone.” 

“She did.” She nodded. “And then I took over her reputation because my sister hated that I defended her for what she did. So when I finally made a friend, one who tried to take me away from town in the form of kidnapping me, she took advantage of the fact that he was interested in me, convinced him to leave or something to get me back for telling him off for it, and then came back and told how me she killed my only friend in the entire town. And now she’s using him to bait me.” Neru sighed. “But I’m done. You guys got me out of there and that’s enough reason to just leave it behind.”

“So what do we do about your sister?” Noctis frowned. 

“Nothing. We don’t do anything.”

“Uhh, yeah. That’s not gonna fly.” Gladio frowned. “You tell us that whole story and expect us not to be pissed about your sister still hunting you down?”

“She’s...you can be pissed, I guess.” Neru shrugged. “But she’s not exactly hurting anyone but me without their permission. That’d be like hunting down every creature that’s ever scratched you guys in a fight--it just doesn’t make sense, and you don’t really have the time. That said, she’s only out here because my father called her to go get me.”

Ignis sighed, irritated, but willing to give up, since Neru seemed apt to argue with them until they dropped it. “We don’t have time--she’s right. As long as Ashura stays out of the way, and doesn’t return, we’ve no reason to fight her.”

“But Iggy, what if she attacks Neru when we’re gone?” Prompto looked over. 

“I’ll handle it.” Neru interrupted. “I’ll be fine, Prompto. Don’t worry about me.”

The fire had started to die now, and the others had gone to bed, Ignis buzzed from caffeine and Neru redoing her bandages again. She looked over at him a few times before looking up at him and finally saying something. “I never thought I’d get out of that town, you know.”

“Your sister left.”

“My sister wasn’t being held hostage. She also...didn’t really want to fix things after mom died.”

“Did you?”

Neru nodded. “I did. I think she knew that if our family was already broken, there was no fixing it. Should’ve realized that for myself sooner.”

He paused. “Should she come after you again, what will you do?”

“I...don’t really know. I want to say I could tell her she’s wrong and talk her out of it, explain to her that we can all just go our separate ways and accomplish the same thing. She probably won’t listen, though.”

“Do you think you can fight her off?”

“I think I could hold my own. I think it’s more likely we’ll kill each other than one of us killing the other.”

“I don’t want that.”

“Neither do I.” She smiled sadly. “I...fear it’s what’s going to happen, though. Especially when she realizes I’m not going home.”

“Why’s that?”

“Left our dad all alone.”

Ignis shook his head. “That’s nonsense. He’s a grown man, and he didn’t treat you like an adult. Not in the least. You deserve to--”

“You don’t have to convince me. I want things back to the way they were. But we’re past the point of no return, and it’s safe to say I don’t have a family to return to. My mom isn’t coming back--and she was the only catalyst of peace between us.”

“Were you two close when you were young?”

“Me and my sister? Not particularly. I always thought she was a bit too aggressive and easy to anger. I was too upbeat for that. Didn’t like her to be angry. Made no sense for some stuff. Still, she was prettier and more popular than me, and I was too bookish and reserved to have a lot of friends. We were polar opposites, one of us like my mother, the other like my father. That’s why they resented me after mom was gone. They already hated her, and I was too similar.”

“Perhaps it was more because they missed her.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m out, and what happens, happens. I’m not going to worry about it until then.” She looked at him. “By the time you guys get to Altissa, I’ll be gone. I don’t want to join the Prince on his quest. That’s your thing. I hope you can understand.” 

“You could come with us if you really wanted to.” 

Neru shook her head. “My mother grew up in Altissia. I don’t wish to see where her worst years took place.”

“That’s...fair.”

“That said...I’ve got a bit of a bad feeling about the whole thing.”

“Do you?” Ignis shifted in his seat. “What do you think is going to happen?”

She shook her head. “I don’t really know. Maybe what I’ve heard about Altissia is just clouding my judgement of it.”

Ignis sighed. “I could see that--your mother grew up there, and not happily. I imagine you’ve probably only heard her stories. For the most part, it seems to be a wonderfully romantic city on the water. Political struggle is strong there, but that doesn’t make it a bad place. The city itself is peaceful. I’m sure things will go fine.”

Neru nodded slowly, but didn't look at him. “I just...don’t know if it’s going to stay that way. People said the same thing about Insomnia. The Lucian territory was to be given up to the Niffs, and then suddenly, the most peaceful city in the territory was destroyed overnight.”

He paused, considering her. Neru was nervous. Moreso than usual. “Well, when we go, I’ll scope it out. And when we return, with Lady Lunafreya in tow, and we ensure she and Noctis are safe, I’ll take you there myself. You can experience as something other than where your mother grew up.” 

She looked over at him, nodding. “Sure. That could be nice.” 

Thunder rolled in the distance, and Neru jumped at it, frowning. “All the time we’ve been travelling together...guess it had to rain at nightcamp at some point.” She shifted uncomfortably. “Gonna get soaked.” 

“I’ve told you that you can sleep in the tent with us.” Ignis stood. “I’ll get the others to make room.” 

“I--”

“I insist.” Ignis interrupted, standing and stepping into the tent. “What’re the chances of you all squeezing enough room for one more? It’s going to storm.” 

Noctis groaned at his flashlight, curling into a ball in the very corner of the tent. Prompto smirked at Ignis. “Well, he’s already made plenty of room.” Ignis frowned at the space that was left after they’d all moved as close to each other as possible--they needed a bigger tent. Neru would fit, but it’d be a tight squeeze. He stepped back out, looking at Neru as she set up the hammock as a makeshift roof for Bucky to sleep under. 

She looked up. “I can use this. It’s fine.”

“That won’t do. It’s nothing to be nervous over.” Neru paused, then gave in and followed him silently, awkwardly, into the tent. She’d never even been inside of it, even when they’d played cards late into the night, she spent the time outside. Ignis directed her to the far wall, letting her get settled before squeezing uncomfortably between she and Gladio. Neru moved over a bit again, surprising him at how small she was in comparison to him--she really wasn’t a very tall woman, nor were her muscles broad enough to make her bulky. She was turned away from him, nestled into her arm. Ignis tried to focus on sleeping, rather than watching her do so. 


	16. Continuations

He awoke to a rather large crash of thunder outside, the noise of a lightning bolt somewhere close. It was still dark. Neru was now turned toward him, nestled into his shoulder, sleeping fitfully. The noise probably wasn’t easy for anyone--aside from Noctis--to sleep through. He pressed a hand into her hair, sighing quietly and brushing his fingers through the auburn locks that hung over her face, brushing them away and trying to calm her. It seemed to work, and everyone was back to sleep in a matter of minutes. 

Ignis didn’t awake to her like he’d thought he would--by the dawn, she was already up and moving again, brushing the wetness from her chocobo, redressing her wound. It seemed to be healing fine. Ignis stepped over and looked over her shoulder. She held the choker she’d been wearing, frowning. “The clasp is broken.” She mumbled sadly. “This was my mom’s.”

“We could fix it.”

She shook her head. “Her whole life she wore this--and I roll over on it wrong and it breaks. Maybe I should just incorporate it elsewhere.” Neru sighed, plucking the teardrop shaped gem that dangled from it off and twisting the metal to attach it to the rest of her lance decorations. “There.” 

“A fine choice.” 

She shrugged, but nodded. “It works. At least until I can get another choker for it. Maybe I just won’t.”

Ignis paused, watching her detelescope the lance, clearly absent minded and probably still a bit tired. He waited to see if she’d continue the conversation, but when she didn’t, he started on breakfast and left her to her thoughts. 

Neru had been particularly closed off for the last couple of days. She was clearly trying to process the new developments with her sister.

Ignis would be happy to never see Ashura again--Neru’s mood had dropped significantly since meeting with her again and it wasn’t like her to be so quiet--and he’d not heard her laugh since it happened. He watched as she paced through camp, checking the perimeter. Was she still worried about Ashura showing up? Surely she’d deterred her. 

The others got up soon, Gladio complaining about the cramped space in the tent, Prompto asking Ignis where breakfast was between yawns. 

Neru had eased up as soon as they got out of the area, seemingly satisfied with things, so long as she wasn’t near where she’d last seen Ashura. Ignis considered bringing it up, but Noctis beat him to it. He glanced into the backseat. “You’re in a better mood now.” 

“Oh, sorry.” She frowned. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“It’s just good you’re feeling better.” Noctis shrugged. “Don’t care if you mope around with a reason--nice to see you not doing so.”

“Still think we should hunt her down.” Gladio grumbled. “Easier to keep her away if you break some legs.”

“I really don’t think it’s necessary.” Neru shrugged. “Just would mean she’d be angrier when she heals. She’s already gonna be pissed I knocked her out.”

“Let’s not talk about it anymore.” Prompto said suddenly. “Just go back to how things were until we have to worry about it.”

Neru nodded, laughing. “Sure. Sounds good to me.”

Prompto smiled at her. “We should be hitting Lestallum soon, right, Noct?”

“In a week or so--we’ve got a lot of uh...requests from here to there.” 

Gladio sighed. “We don’t have to do everything someone asks us to, you know.”

Ignis shrugged. “It shows them their Prince cares for their needs.”

“Except they don’t know who I am.” Noctis smirked. 

“But they will.” Neru smiled. “And when they do, they’ll remember how good to them you were.” 

Neru had been back to her usual self the whole day, even when she was trying to bargain with the shopkeep that tried to swindle her on the price for some scrap metal she’d tried to sell her--gentle, chipper, but definitely not budging. Ignis and Prompto went with Noctis to do a hunt, Neru and Gladio sparring while they were gone, keeping Neru’s instincts sharp, testing her again. She’d grown as a warrior, especially now that she was focusing on her dragoon heritage. When they returned to camp, Neru was staring Gladio down as he panted and wiped his brow. He’d been going easy on her and regretted it. He stood up straight. “Next time we go all out.” He pointed at her, and she giggled a bit before nodding. 

“Sure thing.” 

Ignis and Neru sat around the campfire, sipping coffee as the others joked around on the other end of the campsite. Ignis was telling her stories about the crown city, sharing jokes. He was growing to seek out that airy laugh she’d been gifting the others with, and it was working. 

Neru paused, before hitting him with another one. “Alright. If you tie a coeurl’s whiskers in a bow, what do you call that?” 

“What?” Ignis humored her. 

“Animal abuse, you monster.” 

He shook his head at her, a small chuckle escaping him. “That’s dark.”

“It’s also not very good.” She smiled sheepishly. “But it’s such a bad answer it kinda tickles you, y’know?” 

He nodded, watching as she glanced down at her book a moment and then back up. “Everything alright?”

“I...really love being out here with you guys. It feels so free. Almost like nothing bad ever happened.” 

“I’m glad we can make you feel that way.” Ignis smiled at her, and she looked up at the sky, stargazing as usual. Ignis watched Noctis take the other two away to do something, and then it hit him. The urge to say what he’d been putting off for days, nearly weeks. He didn’t want her to think it was too fast, to reject him. But now seemed like such a good time for it. Ignis took a breath, opening his mouth and directing his attention to her face fully. “I love you.” It came out short and pointful. He almost wished his tone had been kinder, but his nerves bundled in his stomach, awaiting an answer. 

Neru looked at him, mouth agape a little, eyes wide. “I...” Her face went extremely red, and she laughed, shaking her head. “I love you too, Ignis.” 

“Too sudden?”

“Perfect.” She smiled, trying to cover her blush. After a moment, she stood and crossed to him, grasping his hands in hers. He pulled her down, shoving his seriousness aside as he playfully pulled her into his lap, cradling her there. Her nose pressed into his neck. “You love me, huh?” She was almost incredulous. “I would never have believed that when we met.”

“I was terrified to mention it.” 

Neru laughed, snuggling into him closer. “Bizarre...”

“Gross!” Noctis called as they approached, the three men of the group joining them around the campfire. “If you’re gonna do that then do it when we went to do more than just get some minerals.” 

“Do what, my liege?” Ignis said, a joke lapping at his words. “Nothing about this is indecent.” 

“Yeah right. Get that lovebird smirk out of here.” He swung around the chair and sat. Neru straightened, then stood. “Just go to bed if you’re gonna be weird.”

Prompto laughed. “Why’re you so bitter, man?”

“It’s...rather nice out, actually. I may join Neru in sleeping outside.” 

“I’ll take the extra room.” Gladio laughed. 

Ignis did end up outside long after the others had gone to bed, and Neru sat on her chocobo, singing to him gently. He approached the two of them, and she looked at him. “You’re up late.”

“As are you.”

She nodded, hopping down from the bird. “Fair enough.” Ignis hadn’t even considered how tight of a squeeze that hammock might be when he offered to stay outside. “We should probably get to bed, though.” She lifted herself into her hammock, turning toward him as he approached the tent. “Got me all looking forward to it and you’re ditching?” She laughed. 

“Aren’t you worried about the space?”

“It’s big enough if you don’t mind being sort of close, but your call. No closer than the tent in the rain.” 

Ignis looked at the tent shortly, then nodded, lifting himself next to her. They both weighed the cloth down, sinking them into each other in the middle. Despite that, it was comfortable, and they were each able to get to sleep rather quickly. 

The day’s drive was going to be long, and Ignis took the wheel, putting Noctis and Prompto in back with Neru, driving much less recklessly than Noctis had in the past while. They conversed excitedly, Noctis flicking through his personal playlist, Prompto pointing out things he also liked, Neru absorbing their music tastes like a sponge, picking up on their patterns and enjoying suggestions as they laughed and switched the radio erratically. It would be irritating if they weren’t having such a good time with it, so Ignis did his best to tune it out. 


	17. Alone Time

“A hotel bed! Fantastic! I never thought I’d be able to relax again!” Prompto laughed, flopping down on the bed. “Gladio, you’re taking the couch tonight, right?”

“I guess.” He frowned. “Only if I get first dibs on the shower.”

“Neru--” Ignis started. 

“Nope, let him. I’m in no hurry. Not like we did anything but travel today.” She smiled at him, sitting down at the coffee table. 

Noctis and Prompto began playing King’s Knight while Gladio showered, and Ignis crossed to Neru, passing her a cup of coffee from which she sipped and then sat down, complementing it. Ignis smiled at her, took a glance over at the bed where Noct and Prompto were sat, making sure they were plenty absorbed in their game. He watched Neru as she went back to her magazine, and relaxed himself at the mere thought of spending his days watching her do such simple things as read. He stepped just a bit closer to her, placing his coffee next to hers on the table, leaning one hand on the arm of the chair she was seated in as he looked over her shoulder at the magazine she didn’t seem too interested in. “Neru.” He mumbled, and as she looked up, he grasped her chin with his fingers and brought their lips together in a breathy kiss. She responded immediately, a hand of her own on his jawline, pulling him even closer in an embrace of their faces that was much less subdued than he’d intended. Her actions felt almost...impatient, as she released his lips and stood, a hand on his neck, the other on his hip, pulling him toward her again. He gladly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her even closer. Neru pulled away after a moment, giving him a smile that he couldn’t quite place. Something between excited and challenging. Ignis sat in the chair she’d been in, and before she could protest, grasped her wrist and pulled her into his lap again, an arm around her back, shoulder blade fitting into his palm just right. The others hadn’t even noticed. 

Or so Ignis thought, before Gladio spoke up. “Jeez. You guys wanna go rent another room?” 

Ignis looked back at him. “If you’d rather we did, then we could.”

He stared at him a moment, as if he wasn’t actually serious the first time, then reached into his pocket. “Here’s 300 gil. On me.” 

Ignis stared at him. “That’s...not really necessary.” 

The larger man shrugged, tossing it in Neru’s lap. “You guys don’t get any alone time with us around. One night with an extra room isn’t gonna kill our budget.”

Neru looked at Ignis, waiting for his decision. He nodded to her, and she stood, grabbing her bag and waving at the rest of the guys as they went to rent the second room. The front desk clerk gave them a look, and Ignis avoided his gaze. 

“That was...really nice of him, actually.” Neru laughed. 

“It was. Perhaps we’re being too openly affectionate.”

She shrugged. “I don’t...really think so, but...” She paused, then nodded. “Well, maybe.”

“They cannot just treat you as second class. I--if we’re together, then they need to respect that.”

“I...really don’t think they actually care that much, hon.” She laughed. The last word was more a gentle prod than a petname, and Ignis restructured his stance. “You’re getting too heated.” Neru chuckled, a hand on his arm. “They really are just teasing you, I think. They respect it plenty, but you’re a very...uptight and stiff man. I love that, but they understand that you’re slow to warm with things like this, and it’s funny to them to watch you unravel.”

Ignis stared at her for a long moment. “I...didn’t mean to--I shouldn’t raise my voice--”

“It’s okay.” She laughed. “I’m gonna grab a shower though, if that’s okay.”

“Of course.” He felt bad for blowing up in front of her. She didn’t need to see him like that. No one really had often. Few things frustrated Ignis enough to grow visibly upset.

Ignis sat, wondering if he should let himself loosen up and join her for her shower. In spite of Gladio’s prodding, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do such things with her yet. Certainly, he wouldn’t give up the chance to see her in the most natural of states, but he wasn’t sure they were at a place where that’d be a correct step forward. Ignis had told himself many times, and once more now. It’s a delicate dance that can only be done correctly in one way. Resisting the urge until the time is right, until the moment is perfect, that is the best way to make her feel special, feel wanted, and the best way to make sure he was sure not to break her heart. That was the one thing that Ignis never wanted to see. The hurt on her face that he’d seen on the occasional woman asking for a date. 

It’d happened a few times in the crown city. They’d walked up to him and asked to go to the twice yearly ball together, or to dinner, and he’d told them no, as his responsibilities to the crown were far more important. He’d never really thought it through before saying it, this was a truth of his life, no less obvious to him than the fact that his hair was a sandy brown. But every time they’d looked at him with such hurt, that the simple words of “I cannot.” twisted their faces into something wrong and upsetting. Some of them had even cried, as they’d apparently been working up the courage to ask for months. Had they been unattractive? Not at all. They’d been mere annoyances as they were distractions. The one he finally said yes to had grown angry with him after mere hours because he had to tend to Noctis, and she wanted to come first. 

Neru wasn’t like that. She had told him flat that she wanted to come second to Noctis.

And for all the more reason she didn’t need to feel hurt like that, especially not because of him. Ignis stood, then sat back down, then stood again, unsure if he could bring himself to go to join her in her shower. Eventually, he pressed his way into the bathroom, latching and locking the door behind him. Neru didn’t respond, possibly didn’t hear him over her own humming, so he leaned against the sink counter, trying to find something to say. This didn’t have to be overtly sexual in nature, correct? There was no reason he couldn’t just stand there and talk with her as always. Her humming stopped, and he could see her face move in his direction behind the curtain. He averted his eyes, embarrassed, though he couldn’t place why. 

“I really hope that’s you, Ignis.” Neru laughed. 

“It--it is, yes. Apologies.” 

She laughed again, going back to her shower. “Did you need something?”

“I...I missed you, I suppose.” Stupid. He sounded like an idiot. She went quiet again and then the shower shut off. 

“You took your time. Really should have come in sooner if you wanted to join me.” She stepped out, and his gaze drifted to her, noticed she’d not put on a towel and he looked away again. He heard that airy laugh come across the room again. 

“A wandering gaze isn’t unwelcome. At least not from you.” She nodded to him, a hand on his shoulder as she reached for a towel and snaked it around herself, tying it off and wringing out her hair into the drain of the sink. Ignis looked over at her now, hands reaching to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. “I’m gonna get your clothes wet.” She smiled up at him, arms under his, hands on his back, the tease coming out as a threat.

He resisted the urge to say he would just take them off to prevent that, and instead settled on “That’s fine.”

She gave a half shrug, then moved a hand down, giving him a playful grab, stepping away soon after. He reached for her, this time one hand on a wrist, the other on her own bottom, giving a much firmer squeeze than she had and hoping to all of Eos that she didn’t reject him or look uncomfortable. Quiet, subconscious, automatic thoughts of impurity came to him, and he pushed them away, instead moving to press her back against the doorway of the bathroom and kissing her silently. She responded, and he sighed into it, realizing quickly that this was growing more heated than he’d intended, just as it had in the other room. Eventually, she pulled away, smiling that same smile she’d given him just fifteen minutes ago. He recognized it now. And then she said something he’d never expect to hear. “You’re...pressing against me.” When he looked at her, confused, she mused to herself, “...bigger than I would have thought.”

“I--” How was he supposed to react to that?

“I’m...not sure I’d be able to fit that in me if I tried.” It was a vulgar but playful joke, and he wondered if perhaps he’d moved too quickly, and now might have to commit to this being the night they slept with each other.

Ignis cleared his throat, stepping away now. Not like this. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be that difficult. However--”

“Now isn’t the right time?”

“Er...precisely.”

“Fair.” She smiled at him, hands entwined behind her back, tipping onto her heels. “Was just thinking that as I said it. Sorry.” 

“No apology needed.” 

She nodded, gave him a much kinder smile, then tipped her head up to kiss him again, a hand around his face. “You...really don’t have to be so embarrassed to see me without clothes.” 

“I’m...not. I don’t want you to feel I’m being indecent.”

“I think we’re past the point of being indecent.” She laughed, removing the towel to dry around her neck and legs, and as she turned away from him, Ignis saw something he’d never noticed. 

“That’s...quite the scar on your back.”

She looked over at him. “What scar?” 

“It’s just between your shoulders..”

She turned to see it in the mirror, but then shrugged. “Oh, I forget that even exists most of the time.”

“It looks...painful.”

“I’ve had it since I was really young. Don’t even really remember where I got it.” 

“Almost seems like it was deliberate.”

“May have been. Like I said, I was maybe two or three when I got it, and I don’t remember what the circumstances were.”

“Perhaps...it has to do with the Dragoons?” The scar, a raised branding in the middle of her shoulder blades, no longer than four inches long, was a teardrop in the middle, framed on each side by what looked like wings viewed from behind. Just simple wisps that angled gently upward. “I’ve seen the symbol before in my studies.”

Neru shrugged. “Is it related to them?” 

“It was often drawn over images of their armor. I believe it’s intrinsic of them.”

She nodded. “Personally I don’t think it matters. I have a lot of scars from my childhood. Could be coincidence.”

“Neru, this is a brand. There’s no way that would have been done naturally.”

“Well, you wanna ask my mom how it happened, be my guest, but let me know when you figure out how, because I’d love to see her again.” There was a hint of bitterness in her words, so Ignis backed off a bit.

“Apologies.”

“Mm-mm.” She shook her head. “It’s fine, I get it. I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“Perhaps you could...” He hated this thought before he even said it. “Call Maheel and see if he has one similar.”

“That’s not a bad idea, but I don’t really care that much, honestly. Whatever it works out to is what it works out to.”

Ignis remembered Emihara mentioning that her mother had been flippant, and he saw that in Neru now, too. He had dropped both uncomfortable subjects expertly, as she got dressed without mentioning them again. He watched as she stretched, flopping onto the bed. A shower would do him good as well.

When he stepped out of the steamed bathroom, Ignis found Neru looking at a map. “Is something wrong?”

“We’re almost to the training ground that my mom used to go to.”

“A dragoon camp?”

“Must’ve been.”

“Would you like to stop there?”

“If it wouldn’t be a bother.” She looked over at him. “Emihara mentioned they’d be training all together soon, chances are good it’s there.”

“We’ll stop by--so long as we can convince Noct.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. 


	18. Dragoons

The stepped over the threshold of the hill, high enough now that a fall into the crater below would kill any one of them. Below, there certainly was what looked like a caravan, tents in a circle and a large fenced off area just past. 

“That’s a dragoon party camp?” Prompto asked, snapping pictures. “How do we get down to them?” 

“Mom used to launch.” Neru shrugged.

“She used to what?” Gladio looked over, skeptical. 

“You know, launch? High jump.”

“Ah, I see.” Ignis nodded.

“Great. So three of you can go.” Gladio laughed. 

“That said, we could make our way down carefully on foot. I’m sure we’d be let in.” Ignis looked over at them, and they carefully stepped down the steep decline. When they got to the fence, Emihara met them. 

“Nervicia! Good to see you found us!”

“Yeah, I remembered mom’s old map.” She smiled at him, and they watched as he opened the gate, allowing them all to step into the camp. The rest of the Dragoons looked up at them, suspicion mixed with curiosity. The older members--those middle aged and more scarred--looked at Noctis shortly, before whispering to the members Neru’s age. 

Maheel jumped up, running over. “Nervicia!! You made it!”

“We did.” She nodded gently at him. “Am I too late?”

“No, not at all. We can work on teamwork this way!” 

A young, blonde woman approached, voice as snooty as her upturned nose was. “The prodigy joins us.” She said sarcastically. “Mom thought you too important to bring you to train with us? You think you’re too good to hang with the rest of the team?”

Neru shrunk back. “Nixera, right?”

“Don’t talk to me like we’re friends.”

“That...wasn’t the intention.” Her voice went from polite to abrasive quickly, and Nixera scoffed at her. 

“That’s me. I’m not hanging with someone who thinks they’re too good for the group. I’ll kick your ass later.” She turned on her heel, and Neru looked at Maheel, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged. 

“I dunno what her problem is. She spends a lot of time talking shit about you, to be honest.”

“She doesn’t even know me.” Neru frowned. “Not really.”

“That’s the issue.” A woman, the spitting image of Nixera, though older, approached now. “Excuse my daughter’s insolence. I’m Arera. Your mother and I were...sort of rivals. Perhaps she’s trying to replicate that. I however, have no reason to breed bitterness with a young girl. Let me know if you should need anything.” She paused. “And I’m sorry to hear about Neleesh’s death.”

The boys were permitted to be around for a little while to ensure Neru’s safety, but the other Dragoons didn’t even approach them as Neru and Maheel sparred, training against dummies and large rocks. 

By sunset, Neru and Maheel had fallen into step with each other rather well, learning each other’s quirks and weaknesses quickly. Maheel looked at Neru with, if one were asking Ignis, far too much affection. She was thankfully rewarding him with nothing but a confused eyebrow. He stepped closer, leaning on his lance. “Make a pretty good team.” 

“Should hope so.” She frowned “We’re members of the dragoon order. Some would argue our souls have been attuned to each other for decades.”

“Guess that leaves us destined to be together. Sorry, man.” He smirked at Ignis, who stared him down. 

Neru sighed. “I however would argue that we were trained in ways that complemented each other because our parents liked each other far too much.” 

“Still mad about them sleeping together? You’re the spitting image of your mom, so really, you can’t blame me. Genetics!” 

Neru looked at Ignis, who cleared his throat, looking away. It was immature, but he really didn’t want to give Maheel a fight, since he was clearly trying to get under his skin. She groaned to herself and tapped her lance on the ground. “Anyway. Again.”

“What? Why? That was perfect!” Maheel whined, sulking. 

“Again.” She said bluntly, spinning her lance through the air, taking the stance they’d been practicing for hours. 

They set up camp away from the crater, though still close. Ignis sat in the camp chair, looking very annoyed. “What’s your problem?” Gladio tried, sitting down across from him. Noctis looked up and Prompto approached from feeding the chocobos.

“Nothing at all.” He mumbled, flicking through his phone, poking out a text.

“You textin’ Neru? It’s been like two hours since we left the dragoon camp.” Prompto frowned. 

“I...do not like Maheel. He is far too--”

“Whoa, Iggy, no.” Gladio’s voice was stern as he pointed at him. 

“What, Gladio?”

“You gotta trust Neru better than that. She’s a good girl, and not exactly the runnin’ around type.”

“It’s not about Neru--I’m fully aware--”

“She has to say yes for anything to happen.”

“She wouldn’t do that.” Prompto said quickly. “What were you sending her?”

“Just telling her if she needs me to call and I will come running.” he paused. “And...that...and that I love her.”

“She probably doesn’t need that reminder. But whatever, man. It’s your relationship.” Gladio sighed. 

“Do you really think this is a bad idea?”

Noctis shrugged. “It’s a little...protective. Kinda...no, nevermind.”

“What is it?” Ignis pressed.

“Kind of like her dad, right?” Prompto frowned, and Noctis sighed, nodding. 

“I am not--absolutely not.”

“Not to that extent, obviously, but still, she can handle herself.” Noctis shrugged. “Checking up on her all the time isn’t gonna do you any favors.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Sure, but is it what she’s gonna think you’re doing?”

Ignis had turned Neru down in that hotel room the night before--perhaps he felt insecure now because of his nerves preventing him from sleeping with her first--but Maheel’s wouldn’t, that much was obvious by how he spoke with her. Ignis hadn’t met a need--or at least a want--and now someone near her might be able to. Perhaps that’s what was bothering him. Regardless, they were right. He reworded the text, and sent one that was much less worried. 

Maheel frowned at her, leaning on his elbows in the dirt, watching as she bobbed along to her headphones and balanced on the tips of her feet, lance balancing her out as she moved side to side. “Can we stop? I’m tired.”

“We’re here to train, Maheel. Stopping is not on the agenda.” 

“Your phone’s been ringing for like an hour. It’s 2 am. Time to sleep.”

She shot him a look. “Why did you even come if you didn’t want to work?” and then a pause. “Sorry. What about my phone?”

“Yeah, it’s over here in your pack ringing off the hook.” 

Neru sighed, opening her pack next to him, removing the phone and glancing over the 4 missed calls from Ignis, a text between them each.

“You seem busy. Not like you not to respond. No matter. I love you.”; “still doing okay? Would you like me to bring you something to eat?”; “Apologies, I don’t mean to bother you. We’re turning in here. I...miss you, as odd as that seems.” 

She sighed a bit. Maheel glanced over. “You alright?” 

“What? Yeah. Just tired.” 

“From training or of that guy?”

“ _ That guy _ ’s name is Ignis.” She snapped. “And training. I feel bad for missing his calls.” She paused, then grimaced. “...and his offer of food, to a lesser extent.”

“He a good cook?”

“Excellent. Might as well be a gourmet chef. He’s been cooking for a prince his whole life though, so that makes sense.” 

Maheel glanced at her again, frowning. “What made him ask you to come with?”

“Pity at first, I think. Otherwise I think it was my willingness to help.”

“Bullshit. He thought you were hot.” Maheel laughed. “Not disagreeing, obviously--”

“Your advances make me uncomfortable.” She said suddenly. “Please stop.”

“Hm?”

“We’re together. I don’t like you flirting with me. Stop.” She said, clearer, stern. 

Maheel didn’t say anything in response, so she sighed. “Fine. Go to bed.” 

They returned the next morning, Ignis carrying a breakfast packed carefully, and Neru met them at the gate. “Can we go?” She said quickly, closing the door behind her. “I wanna go.” 

“Of course.” Ignis looked at her, concerned. “You look like you’ve not slept.”

“I didn’t.” She frowned, walking past them, pace quick and concentration ahead of her. Emihara approached the fence, sighing. “Tell her I said I’m sorry for my son’s...behavior.” 

“What happened?” Gladio crossed his arms. 

“We had a talk about his forward advances--and how inappropriate he’s been. I’ll have enough talks with him until it stops. I don’t know what his problem is.” He shook his head. “Too much like his dad at his age--it’s a problem. I honestly think he thinks he’s joking.” 

“She definitely seems uncomfortable. What did he say?” Prompto looked at him now. 

Emihara shrugged. “Not sure. I know it was nothing physical, just words, but she was...very short with him all day. I think he’s just being a flirt, but if it was anything more, we’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Ignis nodded. “I’ll make sure she’s alright.” 

“Yeah, uh...” He shifted his weight, and looked at Ignis. “Please take care of her. She’s a lot like her parent, too. She needs someone who cares about her.”


	19. Nefarious Simplicity

Neru was already on Bucky when they got back, and she waved Ignis over. He approached. “Emihara told us about Maheel’s advances, are you alright?”

“What?” She gave him a puzzled look, then shook her head and spoke quickly. “Oh, yeah, fine, it’s not important. Ashura followed us. I saw her last night. I’m going to hunt her down--I’m settling this.”

“I--Neru, you shouldn’t go alone--”

“If I’m not back by tomorrow, come looking.” She pulled up a map on her phone, pointing at a small shack, barely visible on the overhead image. “This is where she stayed right after she left home--I think she’s staying there now, and I’m gonna wait there for her.” Neru paused. “I want to handle this myself, settle things. But I want you to be able to help if I need it, and...if you want to.”

“Of course. Are you sure--”

“I need to talk to her.” She shook her head. “I know I said I was putting it behind me, but I’m not sure I just want to let her have free reign, you know?”

“I understand.” Ignis nodded. Perhaps being around the Dragoons had stirred something in her.

“And one more thing. I’ll explain later, but--” She paused. “I...when I get back, I have something I need to ask of you guys. Nothing big, I just--I need something.”

“Anything.”

She nodded, patting Bucky on the shoulder. Ignis noticed a new pack on his saddle as she rode off, and he shifted, wondering what she would have picked up at the camp that was worthy of having the crest of the Lucian Dragoons on it.

They drove a while, staying in the area. Ignis had explained the situation to the others, and Gladio had assured she knew what she was doing and not to worry. 

That got more difficult as the night went on, and then the next day, with no word from her. Prompto looked at Noctis around lunch time, worried. “Noct...”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Too long.”

“I hate to say it, Iggy, but your girlfriend isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to her family.” Gladio sighed. 

“I agree.” His nerves had gotten to him long before now, but he wanted to have faith in her, wanted her to be able to do this with no help. “We should go find her.”

Noctis stepped in ahead of the others, looking around the building before turning the corner. “Place seems empty.”

“She’s jumping around.” Gladio frowned. “You sure Neru wants us doin’ this? She kinda hates being the damsel, you know.”

“This is not taking care of a damsel.” Ignis said quickly. “This is saving a comrade. Her sister’s gone too far here.”

“You think she’s okay?” Prompto sighed. “She’s not here, so...I dunno, she seemed really bent on hurting Neru last time we saw her...” 

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Noctis nodded to him. “Neru’s gotten pretty strong at this point. And she’s fought her sister before. Maybe just lost track of time.” He looked around again, nodding to them and stepping forward toward the middle of the room. A book lay open, an address scribbled on it’s pages. 

“She’s playing a game with us. She seems to make everything into a game.” Ignis sighed, his nerves still bundled in his stomach. He swallowed them, focusing on the task at hand. 

“That’s pretty annoying.” Prompto frowned. 

“We need to go.” Ignis said. “The longer we take the further she gets from us.”

Noctis nodded. They started out. “You’re keeping pretty calm.”

“I need to stay calm to make sure she’s safe. I can lose my composure afterwards.” The address wasn’t that far, but it led to another shack like the last. There were voices coming from inside this one. Wasn’t hard to recognize the twins. “This is them.” Ignis said, voice low as possible. 

“What do we do?” Prompto frowned. “They just sound like they’re talking.” 

Noctis hushed both of them.

Their voices were legible, but muffled. “I’m just not sure why you think you’re getting out of here!” Ashura chimed. “Not without help.”

“I don’t need to get out, really. You’re not going to kill your own sister. Those threats are empty.” Neru’s tone was exhausted, but stern. 

“Please!” She laughed. “I could have slit your throat in your sleep so many times!”

“And yet you didn’t.”

“Don’t pretend I didn’t try. You remember waking up to me standing over you!” 

“You were a sleep walker.” Neru laughed. It was airy, as if this was a running joke.

“You know...I hear someone outside.” The men stiffened. “Suppose we should continue in case they get here. I lured them, but I didn’t actually think they’d come! Left them the coordinates! Figured no one would care about you enough to put themselves in danger for you. But they have, it seems, and that’s all the ammunition I need to ruin your day.”

And then Neru’s voice turned panicked, if only just a little. “No, Ashura! That’s not necessary. They aren’t coming. I told them, there was no reason to treat me like a damsel!! They won’t come for me, I promise. You’re hearing things--” 

“But then what are you stalling for? We might as well finish what we came here to do.” 

“I’m not stalling, I’m just having a conversation with you, like sisters do, you know?” 

“Why would you bother with me sitting here ready to start tearing you apart again? Did you need a break before I finish the job? You sure are acting like you’re scared I’m going to kill you now, even if you say you don’t think I have the guts.” 

“You wouldn’t. You can’t.” Neru shouted suddenly. “So many times we’ve been here and I get out because you get bored and let me go!”

“See, but this time...” There was a pause, and then Neru shrieked, shrill, piercing. “You’ve got shit to live for, right? We don’t want that, do we?”

Noctis looked at Ignis, whose composure was finally failing. “Do we go?”

“Definitely.” Prompto said. “I mean...right?” 

Another shriek and Ignis nodded. They moved closer to the shack, glancing in the window. Neru was strung up on a board hung from the ceiling, a couple of knives sticking out of her outstretched arms. She wore unfamiliar armor, shoulders covered with small pauldrons, leather covering her breasts and waist, scale styled mail covering her legs where there wasn’t armor present. The cloth where leather and metal wasn’t was translucent. Ignis assumed that it had been what was in the pack. Neru’s sister had paid it no mind--she’d merely stabbed her in weak points of the armor. Ashura was spinning another knife around her finger. “Where’s this one going? Your stomach’s still free, but, then again, so are your legs. Can I get through that scalemail? How about your neck? Even that soft spot in your skull, right on the temple. So, which one this time? Or do you want something different? Knives are fun, but we have tweezers too, as you know too well. Maybe another nail for old time’s sake...or I could rip out your hair, I’m sure the boys love that...or maybe even take an eye or two!” She barked a laugh, as if coming up with an idea. “A whole toe!! Wouldn’t that be great?” 

“Knock it off, Ashura.” Neru hissed, pain masking her voice and faltering her composure. 

“No one’s coming for you. You and your pride made sure of that!” She held the knife up. “Tell me, Nervicia, sister to sister, why ARE you so against other people saving you?” 

“This...There’s no sense in putting others in danger for me. I’m...not worth it.” Her voice was quiet, hushed. 

“Oh, good, finally figured it out!” She giggled. “So, I think another nail. A reward for your progress in life!” Noctis watched as Ashura picked tweezers off of the table and did a spin as she returned to Neru’s side with them, grasping her wrist and bending it painfully downward, pinching her finger between two of her own, bringing the tweezers to her nail, chuckling all the while, tugging at it a couple of times, either as if testing the strength needed or teasing her. Neru whimpered every time she did it and finally, she shrieked as Ashura tugged, pulling the nail clean out of the socket. Ignis was already heading for the door, clearly flustered. Prompto tucked down, shaking his head. “No way...Did we seriously just see that happen?”

Noctis didn’t say anything, and Gladio grunted. 

Ignis opened the door as quietly as possible, stepping inside and waiting for the others to join him in the hallway. 

Neru was sobbing quietly, as if trying to cover it up. It would be better to join them in the other room if she were being louder, but Ignis was no longer interested in being covert. “Let’s go.” He whispered. Noctis grabbed his wrist. 

“Wait. We need to be able to surprise her.” 

“Good reaction! Well done, A-Plus!” Ashura sang. “And now we can move to the big leagues!! No more stalling now. This time it’s gonna be a finger.”

“I will not let her take a finger off for cover.” Ignis snapped. 

Ashura stopped chuckling and looked into the hall. Neru composed herself for just a moment, voice stricken with panic. “What? What is it?”

“Something’s here.” She chimed. Noctis grasped Ignis’ arm and pulled him and the others into the adjacent room, just as Ashura looked into the hall suspiciously. 

“There’s no one here! I told you!” Neru yelled from the other room. “No one’s coming!”

“Hm...You’re right. No one’s coming for you, dear sister!” 

“Don’t call me that!” She snapped. “Stop calling me your sister! After that? What’s your problem anyway?! Why do you keep doing this?”

“You know my problem.” She laughed. “Now about that finger...”

Noctis grabbed at Ignis, but it was too late. He was in the other room in seconds. Neru looked at him immediately, but he couldn’t bear to do more than glance at her. “Unhand her!”

“Oh, see, here we are. I  _ knew _ I heard someone.” Ashura spun toward him. 

“Let her go.” Ignis warned, daggers out and pointed toward her. 

“Now now, you’ve gotten him all riled up! It’s all that screaming, I’m telling you. She’s always so overdramatic about it. I had to hit her just to get her to take off her gloves!” She glared at Ignis. “Now...let’s see if we can make him squirm.” 

Before he could react, she grasped the finger again, breaking it by bending it back against the top of Neru’s hand. She shrieked, the sound leaving while the motion stayed as the pain radiated down her arm. Ignis pressed forward, and Ashura raised a hand, the dagger going right through her palm. She looked at it and laughed. “Well shit, that hurts pretty bad, doesn’t it? Too bad I’m all numb from Neru’s little stunt with the plants! See, she hoped it’d be enough to knock me out, but...turns out I’m just not feeling anything.” 

He pulled the blade out again, slicing it toward her throat, but Ashura backed away, took another one of Neru’s fingers and bent it back the same way. She was begging her to stop this time. No more screaming, just sobbing and begging and hissing. “Do it again and I’m breaking the other three!” She chimed. “So step back.” 

“What do you think you’ll be able to do with me standing here? Wouldn’t it be better to break her fingers because I came after you than to watch you kill her in front of me?” Ignis snapped. 

“I mean...I suppose you’re right.” Without her even making a noticeable movement, Neru was screaming in pain again, begging her sister to stop, using her name now. A knife now hung out of her thigh, Ashura twisting it. “What’re you going to do then? Be the good man and try to fight me, hoping I don’t just kill her when you lunge at me? Run away like a coward? Sit and talk with me like she did?”

His usual calculations left him. Rage filled Ignis and he couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t formulate a plan. “Neru, can you...what do I--”

Noctis and Gladio turned the corner, Prompto behind them a bit. “Let her go and back off.” Noctis snapped. “Neru, you can’t be mad at us for coming to your rescue this time around.” She looked at him, just barely actually seeing him. She looked almost empty. 

Ashura frowned. “Look here, princey. I don’t care what you think you know about Neru, but she’s a cruel, nasty woman, just like our mom! She’d hurt her own family if it made her feel better about something as little as being lonely. She’s just like mom!”

“You act like you’re not hurting her.”

“I’m punishing her.” She said quickly. “Punishing her for not learning from mom’s mistakes!” On the last word she twisted the blade and Neru cried out again. Ignis pressed forward, a fist wrapped around Ashura’s wrist, pulling it away and taking the blade out of Neru’s leg with it. She screamed again and this time it was his fault. He held Ashura against the wall of the shack, pressing a knife to her neck. From behind him, Ignis heard a struggle--he looked, saw the man with the mask from before attacking the others. They took him down in seconds, but Ashura pushed off of him, sliding out the window behind her. She ran, and Gladio went after her. Noctis followed close behind him. 

Prompto ran to Neru and looked at Ignis, at a loss. “How do we get her down? I don’t want to touch her hands.” 

Ignis stood, stepping closer to her, getting a look now. Armored gloves lay on the floor below her. Her hands were mangled. The hand she hadn’t broken bled from the cuticles, the nails roughly ripped out. She bled from the knife wounds in her arms. Ignis carefully removed the blades there and looked at her face for the first time after he did so. “Neru...can you hear me?” She looked up at him, tipping her face only a bit. Her hair lay matted against her face where Ashura must have hit her over the head. Her eyes dulled with pain and she looked absent. “Did...Has she done this to you before?” Neru looked at him fully now, eyes still screaming. 

“...Please...just...get me...down.” She rasped. 

“O-Of course.” He reached up, taking her wrists gently and lifting a bit, listening to Neru whimper as Prompto cut the ropes that held her there. She slumped, Ignis catching her and cradling her against him as they both sank to the ground. Prompto took a knee and wiped some blood away from her eye. 

“Let’s get you to the motel.” She nodded at him and Ignis was very gentle in standing up with her in his arms. 

“Prompto.” She gasped, nodding toward the ground. “My...gloves...my...lance.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I got ‘em.”

They met back up with Gladio and Noctis on the way back. “She’s gone. The guy ran off too.” Noctis frowned. 

“I say we kill her.” Gladio snapped. “She’d have killed Neru if we didn’t show up.”

“No.” Neru said quickly. “That’s...not your place.” 

“We can discuss further actions when we know Neru isn’t going to die of blood loss.” Ignis snapped. “Let’s go.” 

She frowned and was soon unconscious. By the time they got back and managed to lay her down she wasn’t so much as stirring. Ignis started by disrobing her and cleaning the wounds, checking to make sure they weren’t going to be infected before dressing them. He used metal bars to keep Neru’s fingers in place as he wrapped them gently. The nails would grow back in time, the broken bones should heal fine. The gashes in her arms and legs would surely leave scars, but the head wound wasn’t serious. All things considered, the mental abuse was much worse than the physical. Prompto sat in the room while Noctis and Gladio brought supplies back and forth from the bathroom to the main room. 

Eventually she was wrapped up where it was needed and they sat down across the room from her, waiting for her to wake back up. Ignis held a hand to her shoulders, trying to pop the joints back into place entirely before she awoke. When he was satisfied he’d done what he could, Ignis pressed his lips to her forehead and leaned back in his chair, hand on her wrist. 

“So...she’s gonna be okay?” Prompto asked. 

“It’ll take her a few days to heal, but with the aid of elixirs and such, she should be fine.”

“That was...unnerving. I mean, she was ripping her nails out by hand. Can’t...There’s no way they’re sisters.” Gladio crossed his arms. “I have a sister. Siblings can’t treat their siblings like that.”

“Neru and Ashura are clearly a very different type of siblings than you and Iris.” Noctis sighed. 

“It doesn’t matter what they are. We watched her do it. Even worse, Neru had to go through it.” Prompto frowned. “I...we should have made it there sooner.” 

“I’m just glad we made it there when we did.” Ignis sighed, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Six, this could’ve gone worse, but it certainly wasn’t the best case scenario. We shouldn’t have let her go handle this herself.”

“It’s her fight.” Gladio snapped. “You can’t act like she’s not going on her own on purpose. Sometimes we lose. That’s just how it is. But we were there to back her up.”

“All too late.” He sighed. “No matter. She’s alive.”

“She’s going to feel weak about this, I think.” Prompto frowned. “She really wanted to do that on her own. I mean, I’m sure she’s glad we’re here to help, but--”

“Her sister caused that whole damsel complex in the first place. You heard her talking.” Noctis sighed. “This is annoying. Maybe she’s right and she was safer at home.”

“I refuse to believe that.” Ignis shook his head. 

“I mean, her dad hit her a few times, right? But he wasn’t ripping nails out.” 

“We don’t know that. Besides, at least with us she has some way to escape from it--it’s not all the time.” Prompto looked over at Ignis. “I think this was going to happen eventually regardless of what we did, don’t you?”

“That’s...likely.” He remembered grabbing Ashura’s arm, hurting Neru in the process. “Perhaps Noctis has a point though. We may be doing more harm than good to Neru. Perhaps she really should just...settle somewhere. Maybe go back to Maheel and Emihara.”

“What’s with the change of heart, Iggy?” Gladio glared at him. 

“It’s...not that. I don’t want her to leave us, but I don’t want to be the cause of her pain, either.”

“Ashura...does seem to be after her much more vehemently now that she’s in love with someone.” Prompto frowned. 

“What she said back there...you think maybe she feels like Neru abandoned them to go with us? Maybe she’s the one that feels cheated on.” Noctis shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “Man...that’s messed up.” He paused. “Ignis, you can’t blame yourself for this. You guys are allowed to be together if you want. It doesn’t have anything to do with her. Frankly, I think she’s good for you, and you’re good for her.” 

Ignis looked at Noct for a long moment, then nodded. “That’s...relieving. On many notes.” 

It took a few hours for Neru to wake up, and Prompto and Ignis were the only ones left awake by the time she came round. She looked over at Ignis and seemed disoriented. “Am I...Did I wake up late?”

“Neru...you remember what just happened, right?” Prompto stood. 

“I...must’ve slept in if you’re here too.” She chuckled, but it turned into a cough from the rawness of her throat, and like that she seemed to recall everything that’d happened. “I...I’m sorry, I wasn’t...meaning to joke about it, I--guess I thought it was a dream.” She went to sit up, but her broken fingers wouldn’t support her weight. The pain shot through her arm and she cried out, Ignis reaching to cradle her as she shuddered. “Man that hurts.” She growled. “I...how many did she pull?” 

“You have three broken fingers and almost all of the nails on your left hand are gone. There’s some deep stab wounds in your arms and legs, and your shoulders may hurt a while. But everything should heal fine. I used some elixir extract on your nail beds, so they probably burn a bit.” 

“Everything burns a bit. Some things throb.” She mumbled through gritted teeth. 

“Has she done this to you before?” Prompto asked. 

“Nothing this bad. She used to put my hand on rocks and pull the nails out as a form of bullying. But stringing me up and stabbing me a few times is really out of character. She’s...angrier every time I see her. Normally I can talk her down from things, but..lately she acts before she speaks. Since finding me out with you guys...it’s gotten much worse.” She looked at Ignis quickly. “I’m not backing down just because she hurt me, though. Don’t get me wrong. My sister doesn’t get to control me.” She was quiet for a long moment. “Thank you...for saving me. I hope I didn’t cause too much trouble.” 

“Nah.” Prompto laughed. “The most she did to us was push Ignis into a wall.”

“I...remember you stabbed her through the hand.” 

“She said something about plants?”

“I used a nightshade mixture. It used to work on her when we were children, but I don’t think it does now.” 

“Seems like her pain tolerance went way up.” 

“It’s a sedative, but also a pain killer. I probably mixed it the wrong way.” She paused. “I’m...it doesn’t matter. She’ll come back eventually. And when she does I’ll be sure to have the right mixture ready.”

“That’s...pretty cruel.”

“I don’t mean to kill her. Just sedate her long enough to take her back to dad. He can deal with her.”

“Does he not... take her side?”

“He doesn’t like it when she bullies me, if that’s what you mean.”

“This is...you keep calling it bullying.” Prompto frowned. 

“That’s all she sees it as.”

“My bullies never ripped out my nails, and I was bullied a lot.” The blonde looked at her, sympathetic. 

Neru looked over at him. “Most of your bullies were hurting and looking for someone to hurt too. My sister was and is a sadist who liked to kill animals for fun and rip out my nails as a joke.” She sighed. “Why does my voice sound like that?”

“Probably to do with all the screaming, pet.” Ignis sighed. “Are you truly that delirious?” 

“I don’t remember much of it, no. I...tend to block a lot of it.”

“Did you...how often did she do things like this when you were children?”

She looked away, thinking a moment. “Maybe once every couple months? If she did it too often I think she knows I would have gotten fed up. Her bullying didn’t often go unpunished as is.”

“Seems like you both were pretty rough with each other then?” Prompto frowned, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. 

“She was rough with me. All I ever did was tell dad, who was a big advocate of the idea that any wounds caused to me would have to be unnoticeable. Missing nails were pretty obvious.”

“Did he...did he hit Ashura, too?”

“No, but if dad even looked at her like he was disappointed in her she’d burst into tears and lock herself in her room for a week. It didn’t take physical abuse to put her in a bad state.”

Ignis frowned, stroking her hair. “That must mean that...you were shouted at quite often.”

“Shouting back is what got me hit, yes.” Neru said. “Even if I so much as defended myself verbally he’d throw a fit and attack me.” 

“So, what do you wanna do about it?” Gladiolus said, stepping into the room. “Do we find her and make her pay for it?”

Ignis felt Neru shrug in his arms. “We let her go.”

“Bullshit.” He yawned. “Neru, I hate to tell you this, but you’re our friend, and sitting there and watching you get tortured hurts us. Hurts Ignis. Look at him, he’s a mess. I’ve never seen the guy so stressed.”

“I don’t understand your point.” She sighed. 

“What you do about your sister doesn’t just affect you. She hurts you, Ignis has to watch it. He could have killed her back there, but he didn’t. I’m tired of cutting her slack because you don’t want to admit that she’s trying to kill you.”

“The issue isn’t that she’s trying to kill me. I don’t care about that--”

“But I do.” Ignis spoke finally. “Gladio is right. Recklessness doesn’t gain anything.”

“Neither does killing my sister.” Neru whimpered.

“Safety, Neru. It guarantees your safety.”

“But she’s my sister! You guys must be stupid if you think I don’t care about her.”

“I--how can you care about someone who does something like that to you? Look at your hands, Neru!” Prompto stood. “Look, I know this is hard to accept, but she doesn’t--she doesn’t love you like a sister!”

“That isn’t difficult to accept. It’s just plain untrue.”

Gladio gawked a bit. “You’re joking.”

“She does this when she’s mad my attention isn’t on her. She’s always been angry that no one is paying attention to her. When mom trained me with a lance, she was pissed that I was spending all my time with mom. She even once asked me why dad beat me and not her.”

“Appalling. That doesn’t mean she loves you. It means she’s vain.” Ignis frowned at her.

Neru sighed. “I don’t have to prove it to you guys. I just know. Killing her isn’t an answer, it’s just a bad solution. Besides, if anyone’s going to do it, it’ll be me.”

“When it’s far too late? After she’s torn your arms from their sockets? You allow her to take things far enough that you’re begging for your life--how are you going to kill her after giving her such a chance?” 

Neru paused a second, looking at him. “Ignis, this is my business.” She said, voice cold. “I know Ashura. She’s my sister, for six’s sake.”

“She’s a psychopath...” Prompto mumbled. “Neru, she’s a monster.”

“Even if that’s true, that doesn’t change anything.”

Ignis shook his head. This wasn’t getting anywhere. What wasn’t connecting for Neru? Why such easy forgiveness? Did she think this was her fault? Or that somehow it was better for her to be a victim than to hurt her sister? “Why are you being so merciful?”

She frowned, not at him, but at the floor, standing, weaving, wounded. “I...can’t do this. I won’t hurt her, and I won’t allow you guys to. It’s...it’s not that frequent.”

“The severity overshadows the frequency a bit, don’t’cha think?” Gladio sighed. “We’ll do it--you don’t have to get your hands dirty.” 

“Ashura is my blood. You act like that doesn’t mean anything.”

“It doesn’t when she’s not afraid to hurt you this badly.” Prompto stepped closer, more concern than anger showing on his face. “We’re just worried, that’s all, Neru. You have to understand, I’ve literally never seen anyone as wounded as you are. If Gladio and Ignis have I’d be surprised. Noct was worried you were gonna die. He’s...lost his whole family now. Anyone else might...break him.”

“Then I guess it’s my duty not to die. That doesn’t mean my sister has to.” Neru sat by the window, looking outside at the Old Lestallum street. 

Ignis paused a long moment, then stood as well. “Let’s give her some time.” He directed Gladio and Prompto to the other room, where Noctis was lying awake, staring at the ceiling.

He turned to Neru now, closing the door behind him. “Please don’t think we’re trying to push you.”

“It’s fine.” She said quietly. He pressed his lips to hers, sighing sadly at her. 

“I just want you to understand how much this hurts me.”

“I do.” She nodded. “But...that doesn’t change how I feel. I’m sorry.”

“I understand.” He nodded. “I love you, Neru.”

She nodded back at him. “I love you too. I’m sorry.”

“No apology needed.” Ignis shook his head, kissing her again. “Now that you’re back...what is it you wanted to ask of us?”

She stared at him for a moment, then nodded. “I...I want you all to stop calling me Neru.”

“Sorry?” He frowned. 

“I--” She paused, looking at him. “Let me explain. My father’s name is Tokuro. He called me Neru as a nickname when I was young because it...made him feel like I had part of his name in mine. Mom used to call Ashura ‘Ashee’ for the same reason. It was...like this cute family tradition, you know? After mom was gone, though, Ashura just kept her usual name and my father started calling me Neru all the time. Now I just...I hate it. I don’t want to hear it anymore.”

A dead name, then. A simple request. “Nervicia it is then?” Ignis tipped his head. 

“That’ll do. If you want to shorten it still...you can call me Nervi.” She shrugged. “My mom called me Nervi.”

“It may take some adaptation...” He considered. “But it’s a fair request. I’ll let the others know.”

“I know it seems like something so small that it shouldn’t matter, but--”

“Nonsense. You want to leave them behind. With that, comes leaving your connection to them.” 

“I’m glad you understand.”

“Of course.” Ignis nodded, joining the others out in the main room.

“She’s really not right in the head, Iggy. I don’t get why she won’t just let us go out there and take care of the problem.” Noctis spurted. 

“It may partially be that she knows we have a quest of our own.”

“That’s stupid. We waste time killing big monsters for fun. We could take the time to make sure she’s safe.” Noctis sighed.

“Yeah, well, she’s pretty attached to her sister, in spite of it all.” Prompto sighed. “Wonder why.”

“She can’t tell the difference between bullying and torture.” Noctis sighed. 

“She doesn’t know the difference because she only knows that.” Gladio frowned at him. “She’s not stupid, she’s abused.”

The room grew silent. Ignis didn’t like hearing the word abuse in reference to her--it made him feel guilty. As if that was his fault for not being by her side at all times--even before he’d known her. 

“So...what do we do?” Prompto asked. 

“We could do it without her permission.” Gladio suggested, hushed.

“She’d never forgive us.” Ignis rebutted. 

“Does that matter?” Noctis shrugged. “If it keeps her safe?”

“We could leave her with Emihara.” Prompto tried. 

“Think she’d be any safer there?” Gladio snuffed. “No. That wouldn’t change anything. Just makes her unsafe elsewhere.”

“So...what you’re saying...there’s nothing we can do at all for her?”

“Seems that way.” Ignis sighed, frustrated. “I just want her safe.”

“No one’s safe anymore, anyway. Best we can do is convince her that Ashura’s a bitch.” Gladio sighed. 

“Good luck with that. She seemed pretty adamant that she thinks it’s not that bad.”

“I don’t believe that.” Noctis sighed. “Who thinks something like that about a woman who tortured her all the way through life?”

“She said it herself. Someone who doesn’t think she matters enough for that to be a crime.” Ignis frowned at him. “She’s been brainwashed into thinking it’s okay to hurt her--why else wouldn’t she fight back more seriously?”

“What, are we not making it clear enough that she’s a good person?”

“It’s not about that, Noct. It’s about the fact that she thinks she’s worthless--there’s likely not a lot we can do to change something so deeply ingrained.”

“She has to know how much she matters to you.” Prompto tipped his head sadly. 

“One person does not change whether or not she thinks she’s worth anything to the world.” 

“Man, this sucks.” Noctis sighed, laying back down. 

“She...mentioned also that she would prefer we don’t call her Neru any longer. She sees it as a connection with her father and sister.”

They all looked at Ignis again. “So...what, we call her Nervicia now?” Noctis shrugged. 

“Nervi, if we’d still like to shorten it. Neru was a nickname from her father, apparently.”

“All the more reason not to use it.” Gladio snuffed. 

“Least we can do, I guess.” Prompto smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all as readers can adapt just as easily to Nervi!! It's an exciting change for her character development, but I understand how it can be confusing.


	20. Nervi

The next morning, Nervi sat at the kitchen table, sipping a motel coffee, reading a newspaper. She looked in pain still. Prompto sat down across from her. “How ya feelin’?”

“Better. Ignis did a lot, and the elixirs are working their magic as usual.”

“Medical science, huh?” Prompto laughed, a bit awkward. “So, heard it’s Nervi now? Am I saying that right?”

She looked up, smiling gently. “You are. Thank you.”

“Of course! Um...where is Ignis?”

“Not up yet. You’re up pretty early.”

“Um...I actually couldn’t sleep.” He’d been up practically all night. Prompto couldn’t get the image of her pinned to the wall, bleeding, screaming out of his head. He’d never seen anything that atrocious in anything but horror movies. Ignis must’ve been exhausted to be able to sleep. “Can I run over to the Crow’s Nest and get you anything? You’re probably hungry.”

“I’m alright.” Nervi smiled at him kindly. “I appreciate it.”

“Ah...you sure? You’re probably hungry after that whole ordeal, whether you know it or not.”

“I’m...I don’t need it.”

The realization dawned on Prompto’s tired brain now. “Ohhh, right. You don’t like greasy foods, right?”

“The Crow’s Nest is alright, but it’s certainly not the best for your arteries.” 

“I gotcha. Well, I’m sure Iggy’ll make something for you when he gets up--whether you like it or not.” 

She laughed a bit. Nervi seemed to be back to her usual self today. “Hey, Prompto.”

“Y-yeah?”

“You’re a good person. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Her smile radiated with a kindness that Prompto almost couldn’t comprehend this early. 

“I’m uh--not that great...”

“You don’t have to be great to be a good person. You’re very kind. I’d argue you’ve become one of my closest friends.”

“You uh...you think?”

She nodded. “Thanks for that.”

Nervi was acting strangely--like there was something she wasn’t telling him. “You okay?”

“Yes...I just...Ignis is going to go on his usual mother-hen tyrade, so...please remind him he bought me that phone for a reason.”

He noticed her bags sitting next to her in the booth now. “Nervi...are you leaving?”

“I think...it’s for the best.”

Prompto frowned. “You’re still healing!”

“My wounds will heal the same here or with Emihara. But there, how my sister is handled will be my responsibility. I’m causing too much contention.”

“I...yeah. I don’t get your train of thought around Ashura, but I can see why you’d choose to decide what happens to her yourself.”

Nervi nodded, still smiling at him. “Thanks for understanding. That said, I need you to do something for me.” 

He nodded, leaning forward on his elbows. “Yeah, what?”

“I need you to keep Ignis on track. Remind him that he’s here for Noctis and his journey, not me. I keep trying to remind him of that myself, but...even if he says he knows I’m not sure he actually does.” 

“I--how am I supposed to do that?”

“Just remind him who he is when you need to. The Prince’s advisor. I’ll always be there, but I’m not his main focus. Remind him that I’m not leaving him, even if I’m not travelling with you guys. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Prompto smiled at her. She really loved Ignis--but she also understood him, better than anyone probably ever had. “Why tell me you’re going? Why not wait up for Iggy?”

“Because he’d try to stop me.”

“I...yeah...you’re probably right.”

“Prompto, you’ve been a dear friend to me. Like a brother. I’d really appreciate it if you could let the others know I’m not angry.” 

“Of course! You’re like a brother to me too!!” He stuttered, panicked. “Um! No! A sister! I meant sister!”

Nervi laughed, probably louder than she’d meant to. “I get you, I get you!” She stood, grabbing her bags and slinging them over her shoulder. It looked painful, but not as bad as her mounting Bucky and riding off. Prompto waved her off, and then realized that it was now his job to tell the others what’d happened. He was dreading that.

He definitely needed to wait until she could get further away, so he went back to his cot and pretended to sleep. 

He watched Ignis get up within the hour, and waited a bit before getting up and sitting down at the booth while he brewed another pot of coffee, poking at his phone. He looked up at Prompto after a moment. “Have you seen Neru, Prompto?”

“Oh, uh...no...but isn’t it--”

“Nervi, yes.” Ignis shook his head. “Truly will take some time to adapt.” He eyed him a moment. “She’s wounded. And not answering her phone.”

“Bathroom?” He suggested. 

“The caravan has a restroom, Prompto.” He frowned. “Perhaps she’s tending to Bucky.” He frowned even deeper. “That would explain why he’s gone.” 

“Yeah...uh...maybe.”

“You seem tired.”

“Yeah...couldn’t really sleep.” 

“Coffee?”

“Yeah...that’d be good.” He nodded. “Thanks.”

“Some food would do you good.” 

“Yeah...” 

Gladio and Noctis got up soon, too, sitting down and waiting for breakfast. Ignis served it, an extra plate still on the counter as he leaned on the counter, looking out the window. “Where’s Nervicia? Her wounds bothering her?” Noctis asked. 

“I...I’m not sure.” Ignis mumbled. “She wasn’t here this morning, and still isn’t. Her phone is going unanswered.”

“Did you call?” Gladio asked. 

“Just texts--didn’t want to bother her.”

“Well, we’re leaving. You should call.” Noctis nodded at him, and Ignis started dialling her. Prompto wrung his hands under the table. He could put an end to the whole thing, but he didn’t know how to say that she’d left after telling him. After a moment, Ignis shook his head. 

“Nothing.”

“Don’t worry.” Prompto said gently. “I’m sure she’s okay.”

“Hope she didn’t go after Ashura.” Noctis sighed. “She’s not even half healed.”

“She’ll probably be back before we leave.” 

Prompto waited until everyone was packing the car to send some photos Nervi’s way. She’d probably like to have them. He wondered if maybe Gladio would have been a better choice to tell she was going. He would be able to tell everyone without worrying about getting yelled at. But Nervi trusted him with this. Ignis had gone from one shop to another in Old Lestallum asking if anyone had seen her, which no one had. She’d left before anything was open except the Crow’s Nest, which had probably been in the middle of breakfast rush. Ignis returned to the car, shaking his head, now annoyed. “Where could she have gone?”

“This is pretty weird.” Noctis nodded. 

“She’s never done this--not without letting someone know.” 

“Think she’s okay?”

“I...don’t know.” Ignis shook his head. “Perhaps we pushed her too far last night about her sister.”

“I don’t think she would have left just because of that...you guys have a fight?”

“No. In fact, I believe we both left our last conversation understanding each other.” Ignis sighed. “What could have caused her to run off?”

“She left so we could continue Noct’s journey!” Prompto said finally, it spilling out. “She thinks...we’re taking too much time out for her...doesn’t want you to focus on her when Noct is still doing what he needs to.” 

“What?” Gladio frowned. “That’s insane.”

“It’s what she told me.” Prompto shrugged. 

“She...told you she was leaving?” Ignis said, something in his voice hollow. “Why did she tell you?”

“Because you would have tried to stop her.” 

Ignis now approached him, a quiet anger boiling in his face and voice. “And you didn’t?!”

“Iggy, I told her she was still wounded! She said she’d heal the same here or with Emihara! What else was I supposed to say?”

“That she should talk to me.”

“She didn’t want to be stopped, Iggy! That’s why she didn’t tell anyone else!” 

“He’s got a point.” Noctis sighed. “You wouldn’t have let her go. Be honest with yourself.”

Ignis frowned, sighed harshly, and got into the Regalia. His liege was right, but that didn’t mean he wanted to admit it. It didn’t mean that Nervi not talking to him before leaving didn’t hurt. “Let’s just go. We need to get to Lestallum, go back to looking for the royal arms.” 

The rest of the party nodded, though they were silent on the drive to Lestallum. About halfway through, Noctis asked to stop for a hunt, and they did. Ignis let them go to the tipster alone and tried Nervi’s phone again. 

A familiar voice answered, but it wasn’t hers. “Hello, this is Nervicia’s phone.”

“Emihara.” Ignis sighed, relief washing over him for a moment before sheer terror crept in--why didn’t she pick up? “Is Nervi alright?”

“You all calling her that now too?” He chuckled quietly. “Nervi’s fine, but pretty upset. She’s locked herself in the guest room and her bag’s out here. Didn’t realize her phone wasn’t with her. To be truthful, we’ve called it three times trying to get her to come out!” He laughed. “Everything okay?”

“She left without speaking to us this morning. She only spoke with Prompto.”

“Not you? That’s probably why she’s so upset...She’s so much like her mother.” He laughed. “Used to do the same thing to Tokuro. Let me see if I can get her.” 

“Thank you, Emihara.” 

Emihara knocked on the door. “Nervi, Ignis called you. He’s still on the line.” 

Maheel, who was seated next to the door, looked up at his father, then at the door as it crept open a bit. Nervi, who’d clearly been sobbing sniffled a bit and took the phone from Emihara. “Thank you...” She closed the door. Maheel looked at his dad, laughed a bit, and stood, following him into the kitchen. 

“Ignis?”

“Nervi. You’re alright.” He sighed. “You’ve been crying. Are you okay?” 

“I’m okay. The ride here hurt.”

“We could have dropped you off.” He sighed. “Why didn’t you talk to me?”

“I...didn’t want you to stop me. I...didn’t want to hurt you.”

“It hurt me more that you thought it was better to talk to Prompto.”

“I...had specific things to tell him, though.” She sighed. “It made more sense to talk to him. I’m not leaving  _ you _ , though. Just the group.” 

Ignis smiled gently, even though she couldn’t see him. “I appreciate it. I wish you felt as though you could talk to me.”

“I...considered it. I do feel like I can talk to you, just...was scared, I guess.”

“It’s alright. I understand.”

“I appreciate it.” She spoke a little less gingerly now. “I’ll see you around, I’m sure. Now you guys can go straight to Lestallum.”

“Iris will be happy. I just...hope you will too.”

Nervi cleared her throat. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Emihara will take good care of me.”

“I’m sure.” Ignis sighed. “I’ll talk to you later. Don’t be afraid to call.”

“Of course. I love you, Ignis. Thanks for everything.”

“I love you too, Nervicia. Safe trip.”

“You too! Get that prince to his wedding!”

Ignis hung up, and looked over at the others as they approached from the tipster. “You look like you’re in a good mood.” Noctis commented shortly. 

Ignis nodded. “I spoke with Nervi. She’s safe--with Emihara and Maheel.”

“Thought you didn’t like them.” Gladio teased. 

“I don’t mind Emihara at all--it’s Maheel that bothers me. I’ll trust her judgement on it, though. She’s right. We have something to accomplish.”


	21. Rendezvous

By the time they’d gotten to Lestallum, reunited with Iris, checked out Talcott’s sword rumor, and defeated Titan in his trial, Ignis had lost track of time and been able to focus on their quest--on Noctis. He’d not called Nervi in a few days, and thought perhaps it would be best if he contacted her--they were on foot now, anyway, what with the Imperials taking the Regalia. “Noct, how are your headaches?”

“Gone, seems.” He shrugged.

“Are you alright if I take a moment to contact Nervi?”

“Uh...yeah? You can do that whenever, Iggy.” The Prince raised an eyebrow at him. 

He excused himself from the group, and dialled her, not expecting her to pick up so quickly. “Six, are you guys okay?” She snapped immediately. “Titan damn near took the whole area out and you were--you were right there! The Niffs keep talking about a car they took!”

“We’re fine, Nervi but...where are you hearing Nifelheim soldiers?”

“Where aren’t you?” She interjected. “They’re taking over. The other day Maheel pulled me behind a building so we could watch them round up some townspeople so that no one could stop them from putting up their flag! It’s...been a weird week.” Nervi sighed. “I’m glad you guys are okay, though. I was worried when I didn’t hear from you.”

“Well, that car they took is the Regalia. Are you safe?”

“I’m fine. Emihara, Maheel and I are trying to find as much on the Niff takeover as we can, and they sit around talking like no one’s listening, so it’s just a matter of following them.”

“Nervi, please be careful. They’ll notice that eventually.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

“We’re...What did you hear them say? About the Regalia?”

“Just that it was a really nice vehicle. A guy complaining it was under lockdown so he couldn’t take it for a joyride.”

“Lockdown, hm?” Ignis frowned. “We’ll be on our best lookout then.”

“What’re you guys doing now?”

“We’re over by Wiz’s. Noctis is having...visions. It seems we’re seeking out Ramuh.”

Nervi paused for a moment. “...Should you guys really be seeking out another astral so quickly? And without the oracle? The Fulgurian may be the most fair of them, but--”

“This is all part of the prophecy that Noctis is a key player in. With Lady Lunafreya in Altissia, we’ve no choice but to do it ourselves. She’s done her part by awakening him, and Noctis must pass his trial--that’s what the fight with Titan was, as well.” 

Nervi was quiet a longer moment now. “Just be careful. I know in Insomnia, the Six were something ethereal, but here, in the mainland, they’re more than gods. They’re creatures that live amongst us and help to guide the world in it’s path--we see them, or at least know they’re there, more than you guys ever did. And one appearing was never a good sign.”

“When the oracle calls them, it seems it’s less of bad news.” Ignis tried. 

“Mm-mm.” Nervi disagreed, and he could see her shaking her head. “Titan destroyed the disc, and Ramuh will cause a great storm that will destroy people’s crops and maybe even call upon tornadoes to destroy their houses. Leviathan is a big sea monster. Shiva freezes the land everywhere she touches, Bahamut is a great warrior, and that means he’s got blood on his hands, and Ifrit’s a fickle lunatic. We learn these things from our early childhoods--because we never know when one is gonna show up. Please don’t think that the Oracle’s protection stops them from hurting other people, even if you escape unscathed.”

Ignis was taking her lecture to heart. He was interested in her input at first, but he realized now that he’d not even been considering it in reference to their journey until now. He mustn’t fall into the trap of thinking because of her misjudgement of her father and sister that she was unimportant to listen to at all. “Understood.” 

“I’m just saying that the storm that’s rolled into Duscae isn’t exactly safe--it’s Ramuh’s wrath, and it’s a dangerous thing to let go for too long--so please be quick. People’s livelihoods rely on Noctis now, just as they will in the future. Sorry, it’s...just been stressful, lately.”

The thought occurred to Ignis now. “Nervi, are you concerned for your father?”

“Oh, no. I’m sure he’s right at home seeing Niffs everywhere, and if he loses a roof I’m not sure I really care. I’m concerned with the effect he might have on the other citizens of Digythe, but...can’t be worse than a Niff holding you at gunpoint so he can raise a flag.”

“I see.”

“I’m sorry, Ignis, things are just...all happening very quickly. I know they’re probably worse for you guys.”

“Honestly, Nervi. It’s fine. I’ll keep you posted.” 

She laughed a bit. “Thanks. Love you.”

“I love you too, pet.” 

He turned around, Prompto and Gladio mocking him silently for his affections, blowing kisses at him, and he let them. It was good to talk to her. “You good? How is she?” Noctis looked over. 

“She’s...fine. Nifelheim has been taking over a significant portion of the area. She’s also...concerned with the Astral rites.”

“We’ll make ‘em quick, Iggy.” He nodded. 

Nervi hung up, looking over at Maheel, who was being chased around town by Bucky. She laughed, something she’d not been able to do in a couple days--despite her new companions doing their best to make her. Nervi called out to her bird, who looked up and sprinted toward her, nuzzling against her. 

“They safe? How’s the Prince?” Emihara asked, stepping over. 

“They’re fine. The Rites seem to be going well enough. I was right, though, the car we heard about was the Regalia.”

“Good to know. Should we seek them out?”

“No...no, it’s fine. We’ve got our own things to worry about, and I’m sure they’re fine.” 

Emihara smiled at her. Nervicia was almost a mirror image of Neleesh--to the point that it was like meeting her again for the first time all over again. He’d been careful to lead Maheel away from the same path he’d been on, but it was hard to consider that perhaps she could have been raised alongside him. Neleesh had talked to him about it, before, of course. Bringing Nervi out with them, leaving Tokuro, raising she and Maheel as siblings. Nervi could have avoided a lot of the trauma she’d been through--and Neleesh could still be here, had they been able to be together for more than that one night--a mistake he should have never pushed her into, and one that cost this young woman her chances at a peaceful life, and the second love of his life her own. 

These struggles were the regrets of an older man, he told himself. Everyone has them. But to see the woman he’d damaged by such a selfish mistake as a daughter--that almost seemed unfair to her. She was joking with Maheel finally, relaxed. She had been so worried since the Titan incident that she’d barely spoken. Sulking like Neleesh had, covering her upset with silence. 

Nervi looked over after a moment. “We should get going.”

“Absolutely.” They climbed onto their chocobos, running after the Imperial army they’d been tracking. 

Ignis was surprised, when they passed the road to Digythe, to see Ashura, standing there with her father, speaking as if she’d not just nearly killed her sister. He stopped, and the others slowed, looking back at him as he climbed down. Ashura looked over at him, then turned away, as if she was trying to shrink back and hide. Her father, however, did no such thing, and looked at him for a moment before realizing who he was. The man now had a cane, and was looking to be in much worse health since Nervi had left. Noctis joined him, and they stared each other down a moment before Ashura began removing her sword from her back. Gladio put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “We don’t have time for this.”

“I--” He could kill the man--he could kill both of them, for what they’d done to her--and she wasn’t there to stop him this time. “...fine.” 

But Nervi was right. They had to do these rites quickly. This was a distraction they couldn’t afford. So they all remounted and took off. Ashura gave no chase, and Ignis saw her sneer at them. 

Noctis decided to stay the night in an inn before heading back to Lestallum, and a nice celebration for getting their car back. Ignis sat with the others a while before calling Nervi, sitting outside on the bench he’d sat with her that night he’d given her the phone. That felt so long ago now. 

It took her just a bit longer to pick up this time. “Ignis! I’ll call you right back, sorry!” Her voice was hushed, and she hung up before he could respond. He sighed, looking upward. What had she been looking at? The night sky wasn’t near as nice tonight as it’d been that night. He wondered shortly what she was so busy with this late at night, and if he should just go inside to wait for her response, but she called back within minutes. “Okay, sorry! Was just wrapping some stuff up with an iron giant.”

“You picked up the phone during a fight with an iron giant?” He smiled, incredulous. 

“Didn’t want you to think I was ignoring you.” He could hear the smirk in her voice. 

“We’ve got the Regalia back.”

“Oh, awesome!” She paused, and he could hear her talk to someone else. “No, it’s Ignis...yeah, I’ll be with you in a bit.” 

“Everything alright? Are you busy?”

“No, Nixera’s just impatient. She and her mom both. I don’t think either of them like me very much, and I think Arera likes me less by the day.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“It’s whatever. What’re you guys doing next?”

“Headed back to Lestallum to meet back up with Iris. Then we’ll be headed to Cape Caem. We’ll be in Altissia soon.” He paused. “And then when we return, I’d like to meet up and discuss things.”

“Sure.” She paused. “I still don’t have a good feeling about Altissia. Please be safe.”

“Of course. I told you, things will be fine.”

“Um...yeah.” She didn’t sound convinced. 

“Do you know something you aren’t telling us?”

“No, no. Just feel weird about it.” 

Ignis sighed. “I promise, we’ll be fine.” 

“Okay.” Nervi said gently. “We’re headed to meet Elesa--she’s the last survivor of the original Dragoon Order line. I guess she told Emihara she’s concerned about something to do with me, and wants to meet me.”

“Are you nervous?”

“How could I not be?” She laughed. “She’s acting like I’m a big deal, but I’m really not.”

“Are you sure?”

“I mean, I’m a natural with a lance, but I don’t know why she’s so adamant about seeing me.”

“I’m sure she had good reason. I wouldn’t worry--just do your best.”

She laughed a bit louder this time. “Easy for you to say!”

“I’ll let you get somewhere safe.” Ignis didn’t want to let her go so quickly, but she was in the middle of nowhere, as it seemed, and night had fallen long ago. “Take care.”

“See you around.” Her voice was something between sad and hopeful, and it hurt him. He swallowed the feeling as she hung up, and went back to the room. 

Nervi smiled, then turned to the others, now a group of six waiting for her. “Sorry!” 

“No problem, hon.” Rinisha chuckled, and her husband, Delmis, nodded to her. 

“We get it.” 

“The only thing we need to GET is moving.” Arera sighed. “I’m not on the phone with Tasa every five minutes.”

“She’s young. Leave her alone.” Emihara shot her a look. “You’re an adult. Act like one.”

Nixera shrugged. “We’re adults too. She should--”

Maheel spoke up now. “Cut it out. Leave her alone.” 

Nervi tipped her head a bit. She found herself surprised he’d defended her. “I’ll try to tone back how much I call him.” 

“Don’t.” Maheel snapped. “You’re allowed to talk on the phone. We’re just travelling right now anyway.” 

She sighed, and went quiet. She knew she’d not been brought to train with the group before, but it wasn’t like she’d not been trained that whole time. Nor was she acting like she needed special treatment because of it. 

Noctis looked over Ignis’ shoulder at the text he’d received. “She’s coming to Lestallum?” 

“Seems she and Maheel are on their own, so they want to stop by.”

“You wanna wait for her?”

“After everything that’s happened, it’d be nice to see her.”

“Wouldn’t be right to just leave without seeing her.” Prompto nodded. “She’d get here and we’d be gone...can Iris wait?”

“I’ll ask her.” Gladio nodded, walking back into the room. 

“Been a little while.” Noctis looked at Ignis, who nodded. “You nervous?”

“Not particularly. Excited, rather. And you, Noct?”

“I’m just worried I’m gonna mess up and call her Neru.” He shrugged. “You’re the one who’s meeting up with a girlfriend.”

“I don’t think it would bother her if you made a mistake in referring to her that way, so long as an effort has been made.”

“It ain’t that big of a deal, right?” Gladio shrugged, returning to the square. “I mean, I shorten my name a couple different ways--if I caught any of you guys callin’ me ‘Gladdy’ I’d wring your necks.”

“Suppose it’s kind of like that.” Prompto nodded. “I’m so pumped to see her again! Who cares what her name is?”

  
  
  


They sat out by the gas station, and in a couple hours, Nervi and Maheel rode up on their chocobos, looking like it’d been a long, rushed trip. They were both bruised--obviously they’d been in a fight at some point on the way there. Nervi jumped off of Bucky and ran over to them, immediately embracing Ignis. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She breathed. 

“You as well.”

Nervi nodded slowly. “You guys seem...particularly down. Did something happen?”

“We’ve...lost someone close. From the Crown City.”

Her face filled with true pity and she shook her head. “I’m sorry.” 

“We’ll get past it. We’re going to Cape Caem now, then to Altissia.” 

“So soon...” She smiled softly. “I wish you guys luck.”

“Are you alright with us...do you want to come along?”

“No.” She shook her head. “I’ve learned even more about my mother’s childhood there...and I’d love to go my whole life without ever seeing those streets, if I’m honest.” 

“We’ll be back soon enough, Nervi. And when we are, I’ll let you know, and we can figure out our next step.”

She nodded. “I’ve got just about the whole Order with me. Noctis, if you need us, let me know. I don’t want to go to Altissia, but we will in order to serve you.” 

“I appreciate it.” He nodded to her. “I’m sure you guys are capable, but hopefully it’s just a short meetup with Luna and Leviathan, and we’ll be done.” 

“Technically, there’s supposed to be a wedding.” Gladio shrugged. “Who knows now, though.”

Nervi sighed. “Things are changing quickly. The Imperials are on edge. The Dragoons have become a target as well, so we had our share of MT fights on our way here.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m getting over my fear of them by killing them over and over. So, better, I guess.” 

Ignis nodded at her. She seemed rather serious at the moment, moreso than they’d last seen her. Ignis reached toward her shoulder, wiping a bloodstain from the pauldron of her armor. “You could use a rest.”

“We intend to rest here overnight, but we’re headed to Meldacio.” She looked over at Noctis. “Is there anything you think we should focus on?”

“Yeah, um...if you guys could try to take any Imperial bases down you come across, that’d be great. Help the hunters, otherwise.”

She nodded. “Can do. Ignis, if you need--”

“I’ll let you know, Nervi.” He grasped her shoulders again, holding her to his chest. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” She nuzzled into him, pulling away only when Iris approached.

“Oh, who’s this?” She smiled at Ignis, as if about to tease him. 

“Nervicia Alericine.” She extended an armored hand that Iris took. 

“I’m Iris Amicitia, Gladio’s little sister.”

Nervi nodded at her, giving a smile. “He spoke of you when we were travelling together. Good to meet you.”

“We’re travelling to Caem together. Will we see you there?”

“No, unfortunately. I’m not too partial to Altissia.”

“You don’t want to see them off?”

She tipped back on a heel. “I suppose if I have time, I’d like to.” 

Maheel, who’d sat quietly on his chocobo until now, approached Iris and nodded to her. “I’m Maheel Kectin. We’re members of the Dragoon Order.”

“The ones dad talked about sometimes?” She looked at Gladio, who nodded. “Wow...you guys must be pretty strong.”

“We’re getting there.” Nervi smiled. 

“Nervi--” Ignis started, and she turned to him. “If we may,” He tipped his head away, to the outlook. She nodded, following him. 

Iris watched them walk away, and looked at Noctis. “They seem pretty close.”

“They’re dating, technically.” He nodded with a shrug. 

“Oh! Wow, that’s...unexpected.”

“You almost sound jealous.” Gladio smirked. “You don’t have a crush on Iggy, do you?”

She laughed. “No! Just...a little jealous of them both...I guess.” 

“Pretty normal for a girl your age, I’d assume. Don’t know a single girl who isn’t a hopeless romantic.” Maheel laughed. 

“And you, how are you?” Prompto asked, looking over at him.

“Oh, I’m good. My dad set us out to help some hunters take care of a backlog, but we’ve been fighting more MTs than those. Good training regardless, I guess. You guys been okay?” 

“We’re...alright.” Noctis frowned. “Does Nervicia seem happy hanging with you guys?”

“She seems focused. She and Ignis talk on the phone pretty often, don’t they?”

“They’ve talked a couple of times, yeah.” Gladio shrugged. 

“Ignis is probably really nice to her, huh?” Iris sighed. “He’s so cordial. I bet he’s the  _ most _ romantic boyfriend.”

“They’re so cute.” Prompto laughed. “You wouldn’t believe how sappy he gets.”

“Really? That’s so sweet...” Iris chuckled. 

Nervi sat over the ledge, staring at what used to be the disc. “I’m sorry if I seem...off. I’m on edge.”

“Over what?”

“My meeting with Elder Elesa...She seems convinced there’s something special about me but...I don’t think so.”

“I would argue there’s something very special about you.”

Nervi laughed. “She means as a Dragoon.”

“Did she say what?”

“She just mumbles about the old order, about them talking to her about me in her dreams.”

“Interesting.”

“Either interesting, or she’s a crazy old bat.” Nervi shrugged. 

Ignis paused, reading her expression. “I’d like to spend another night here, if you’re staying.” 

“I’d like that, but don’t do so if it’s going to be an issue.”

“I’d hope we’ll meet again before we get to Caem, but even if that’s not the case...especially if it’s not, I’d like to spend some time with you.” 

Nervi nodded. “We’re staying, but run it by the others, first.” 

“I...almost wish you’d stayed with us.”

“I would have loved that, but...I took up a seat in the back. Then how would Iris fit?” She laughed. 

“She wouldn’t...you’re right.” Ignis looked at her, considering quietly that he didn’t really mind Nervi taking Iris’ place. “The others expressed worry over your nickname change.”

Nervi chuckled. “It would be fine if they called me either. I just prefer Nervi now. I’d still respond to Neru just on habit.”

“I...fell in love with you while you used it. It was hard for me to think of you as anything but Neru.”

“Well, don’t worry.” She smiled. “I’m still the same woman. And if you really want to, I think you, if anyone, can call me Neru.”

“I just want you to be happy, Nervi.”

She shrugged. “Just a thought. Aside, I’m okay. We can take the distance, it’s not like we haven’t spoken.”

“Of course. I just...miss you, is all.” Ignis shifted, leaning over the ledge, arms resting next to where she sat. “You look rough.”

“Like I said, the journey wasn’t safe.” She chuckled. “We’re making do.” 

Ignis nodded. “Don’t hurt yourself too badly. I want to see you safe when we get back.” 

“How about you? You guys can’t catch a break.”

“We’re...we’ll be fine.” He nodded. 

“Don’t let it break you. Noctis would be totally lost without you.” 

He laughed, and she did too. “Too true. Have you seen your sister?”

“No. I know she’s keeping tabs on me, I can feel it. But I’ve not seen her.”

He wanted to tell her that he had--that he’d seen both her sister and her father. He knew that it’d just cause more stress than help her in any way, so he kept it quiet. “I’m unsure if that’s relieving or worrying.”

She chuckled. “I know the feeling.”

“Is Emihara treating you alright? Are you eating well?”

“He’s doing fine. And yes, though I don’t think I’ll ever eat as well as I was when you were cooking for me.”

“I’ll cook for you once this is all over. Promise.” 

She laughed. “Appreciate it.” Nervi looked into the distance, and Ignis smiled at her, watching her hair blow in the wind. A view he’d grown used to, but never quite gotten over. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company. He wished he didn’t have to leave her again, but Nervi had come to her own path now. Her name change had proven that. She had things to do, training with the order. He’d return to her, surely. It was a matter of time. If only they’d met after their journey. Who knows where she’d be if that were the case. 

“I’m going to ask if I can stay another night here.” Ignis leaned back, starting back toward the others, taking a glance back at Nervi, who stared off at the disc. She was as beautiful today as ever. He braced himself for Noctis telling him they were in a hurry and having to say goodbye to her again. 

The prince, on his part, was practically a mind reader. “You wanna stay another night?”

“Er...if it’s not too much trouble.” Ignis muttered. 

“Sure. Rest up before we head out again. We have a little time.” Noctis shrugged. “Get you guys your own room though. Don’t let us distract you.” 

Ignis nodded. “Thank you.” 

Iris watched him walk away, and then looked at Gladio. “Oh...I didn’t realize you meant... _ that  _ by dating.”

“Pray tell, baby sister, what do  _ you  _ mean by  _ that _ ?” Gladio growled. 

“Oh, just that like...they’re sleeping together.”

“Still doubt he has the guts.” Noctis snickered. 

“You think?” Prompto laughed. “They shared that inn room a little bit before she left, right? Don’t think it happened then?”

“He would have told me.” Noctis shrugged. 

Nervi was looking around by the outlook when Ignis returned to her. “Looks as though we’re staying.”

“Yeah? Cool.” She smiled back at him. 

“Noct insisted on our own room again.”

“Ooh, did he?” Nervi laughed a bit, approaching him. “This city is amazing.” 

“Ah...you’ve never been to Lestallum before, have you?” Ignis stepped alongside her, watching as she looked at the restaurant booths. 

“Never. Never really see photos of it in books, either. Old photos of Old Lestallum are more common.” 

“Suppose Magazines would more commonly show off the new city.”

“Yeah...maybe I’ve seen photos somewhere, but...nothing memorable.”

“So, Nervi, how can I make it more memorable?”

She tipped his head up at him, and he could see some redness in her cheeks. Whether it was the heat or her remembering her affections for him, Ignis wasn’t sure. “I don’t know. Did you have a plan?”

“I can show you around, at least.” Get dinner, go back to the inn. Seemed like a good evening. Maheel was laughing with the others, and seemed to be getting along with them. Likely they wouldn’t bother them. Nervi nodded, clinging to his arm. She followed him in step, and they walked over to the market, starting there. Nervi stopped at the entrance, looking awkwardly into the crowd. Ignis backtracked, standing next to her. “Are you alright?”

“There’s...a lot of people here.”

“You’re not used to the city crowd, I’m sure. Would you like to go around?”

“No, it’s fine.” She laughed a bit. “Just worried about bumping into people.”

“Just mind your browsing.” He gave her a smile, and she took his hand and let him lead her into the crowd, sticking close and watching closely as she glanced around at booths, stopping when she showed even an inkling of interest. He needed to pick up a few ingredients anyway, so she was able to look around while he picked fruits and herbs out. It was cute how every time someone bumped into her she apologized. Exactly how he’d expected her to act. Ignis had turned to pay a merchant and when he turned back toward Nervi, she’d disappeared. He spun in a complete circle, feeling a bit dull, and when he didn’t see her, he turned to the shopkeep. “Did you see where the young lady that was with me went?”

He shrugged at him. “Sorry, didn’t notice.” 

Ignis frowned, turning back around, and spotting her just as panic set in. She was talking to a small girl, crouched down to look her in the face. The girl was crying, and Nervi was listening to her gently. He approached them. “What’s the matter?”

“She’s lost her doll.” Nervi looked up at him shortly. 

“What about her parents?” He looked around, seeking a frantic adult, but didn’t see one. 

Nervi made a noise, but he couldn’t tell what it meant. “Where’d you drop her?” She asked. 

The girl sobbed, and pointed over to a booth, where a small plush chocobo doll had been dropped, and torn by passing feet, it seemed. “Ticky...” She mumbled, dropping her face into her small hands again. 

Ignis picked it up and passed it to Nervi. “Not lost, just hurt.” He mumbled gently. 

Nervi touched the girl’s wrist, smiling at her gently, holding the doll. “I have a chocobo buddy too. His name is Bucky. Sometimes he gets hurt when we travel, too. But he can always get better.” She pulled a needle and thread out of her pocket, picking up the girl and carrying her on her shoulders out of the market, sitting on a bench and sewing the wing back onto the doll. The girl watched closely, sobbing transforming slowly to just a small sniffle. “Just takes some tender love and care.” Nervi said softly. “And if you look out for your choco-buddy, he’ll look out for you.” The girl smiled now, taking the doll from her and running off with it. Nervi watched her run off, beaming. 

“Handled that expertly.”

“Just a little girl in need of someone to care. I can relate.”

“I’m sure her parents are around somewhere.”

Nervi sighed. “Maybe. Sorry. I didn’t mean to run off.” 

He shook his head. “Glad you could help her. Are you hungry?”

“Famished.” Nervi sighed. “You wanna cook or go somewhere?”

“The restaurants are wonderful in this city. Right up your alley, I’d assume.” 

Nervi smiled wider, nodding. “Cool. Let’s go then.” 

Nervi was revelling in the spice of the curry that she’d ordered. “Far cry from fire warmed fish.” She sighed. “I miss your cooking a lot.”

“It took me quite a few days before I stopped making a plate for you.” Ignis tipped his head, leaning his chin against his laced knuckles. “I missed cooking for you.”

“I feel like the others have been trying to get us to go on a date since we met. Seems sad it took so long.”

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I am if you are.”

He smiled at her. “Tell me about the Dragoons. Are you getting along with them alright?”

“Just fine, for the most part. It isn’t like travelling with you guys. It’s a little more serious. I think travelling with you helped me find myself, and they’re helping me to discover who that is. It’s been...an amazing experience. One that I owe to you.”

“I’m just as glad to provide now as I was then.”

“Just wish I could be with all of you at the same time.” She shrugged. “Suppose we’ll have to make up for it what little we’ll see each other tonight.”

Ignis paused, considering her words. Was she implying something or just being flirtatious?

  
  


The inn room was much smaller than the one they’d been staying in, but that was fine with just the two of them. Nervi had opened the window, looking out onto the city, letting the night breeze cool the room. Ignis finished his shower and joined her at it, standing next to her. “I miss seeing you every night.”

“It’s only been a little while since I left.”

“Yes, but...it’s been long enough.”

She turned toward him, sitting up on the windowsill. “How are the others doing?”

“They’re doing well--we lost one of the few survivors from the Crown City a few days ago, and that’s hurt morale a bit, but...I daresay that Noct is getting used to loss.”

“This war’s only going to keep getting harder on him. All of you.”

“If Noctis survives, that’s all we need.” Ignis sighed. “I’m...not sure what I’d do if I lost you, though.”

“Yeah, I feel the same way. Noctis needs to finish his journey, but...losing you would hurt more than anything I can imagine.” 

“I’ll be careful, Nervi.”

She shrugged. “Thanks. Me too.” 

He chuckled at her. “This was supposed to be a happy reunion.” 

“Hard to ignore war staring you in the face.”

He stepped closer, leaning down to kiss her gently. “We’ll be alright.” She nodded at him, slow, steady, like she was recomposing herself. 

“You’d better be.” She laughed, dropping to her feet and walking past him, looking over her shoulder at him. “So was this what you intended on doing? Sitting around talking about the war?”

“Not at all.” He shook his head. “I didn’t really plan anything.”

“Not like you to just wing it.” 

“It’s easier to wing it when you’ve never done it before.”

“What’s ‘it’, exactly?” She laughed. He knew he didn’t have to answer the question with his words, that his arms and lips could answer it for her. 

The last time they’d shared a room, he’d turned her down for this. Knowing he’d might not see her again after they parted ways this time helped spur on any confidence he’d been lacking then. Nervi was far from against sleeping with him, that much he knew, and perhaps now would be a better time to bring it up. He never wanted her to think she was being pressured, but Ignis was sure now that she wouldn’t feel as if he was forcing anything on her. This confidence allowed him to start slow, as he’d intended, pressing her gently so sit alongside him on the mattress, mouth pressed into her neck. She rested her hands on his shoulders, and Ignis lifted her to lie her head against a pillow. She smiled at him as he placed a hand against her abdomen. 

“I must admit...I don’t know if it’s proper for me to undress you.”

“You’ve dressed my wounds before.” She snickered. “Not as if you’ve not seen it.”

“I did my best to avert my gaze.”

“Unfortunate. Maybe I’d prefer if you spent a little more time looking.”

“It’s not proper--”

“Don’t you get tired of being proper sometimes?” Nervi sat up, removing her tank top and kicking off the rest of her clothes within seconds. She sat across from him, hands rested between her knees. She sat on the balls of her feet, smiling at him, face as red as it had been in the street earlier in the day. Ignis could hardly catch a breath--Nervi was enrapturing. He made haste in disrobing himself, pressing her backward into the mattress again, lips on hers. Nervi’s fingers dragged through his hair, bandages around her fingertips, where she was still healing from Ashura’s attack. He shook off his concern. 

“You’ll mess my hair.”

“Worse than the shower did?”

“I made sure to comb it through.” 

“Well, if you keep it up, I’m probably going to mess more than your hair.” 

He chuckled, grasping her chin between his forefinger and thumb, kissing her again, lowering his other hand to her thighs. He was as prepared as was possible, and it didn’t take much for her to seem so as well. “Are you alright?”

She tipped her head. “What do you mean?” 

“I suppose I’m asking if you’d like to move forward with this.”

Nervi glanced down at where their waists met, then looked a touch nervous. “I meant what I said--I’m still not sure if I could fit you in me if I tried.”

“You flatter--”

“No.” She laughed. “I mean it.”

Ignis tipped his head, nodding. “Slow, then.”

“Slow.” She breathed. 

The process of the act didn’t mean near as much to him as the fact that it was happening--in fact, the act in and of itself lasted all of ten minutes, and he couldn’t help but wonder why or how Gladio had made it into such a hobby. He didn’t understand how he even thought something so awkward and heated was fun with someone he’d just met. Especially when it was clear there was the smallest extent of pain for Nervi, something Ignis deeply regretted and overapologized for as soon as it had happened, despite her laughter insisting it was okay. They grew together in that moment, more than he’d thought a carnal need would have done for them. After it ended and they were able to catch their breath, Nervi was almost giddy, laughing and blushing, and Ignis didn’t even know what to say. It was an experience that he’d built up in his head, only to discover that it was far less difficult, far less exhausting than he’d thought, with all the right amount of pleasure and emotional payoff he’d always assumed it would bring. He didn’t voice these things to Nervi as she lay next to him, not any shame in her lack of decency now and vulnerability just moments ago. And then, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to her, she turned to him and sighed. 

“There’s um. Some cleanup to take care of. Gonna grab another shower.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh now, and she didn’t seem to understand why he thought those being her first post-coitus words as comical. No expressions of romance, though he knew they were there, just a complaint of how much a mess she was. Of course, that was understandable. Nervi had never enjoyed being sweaty, and he knew the other mess he’d caused probably wasn’t very comfortable either. He’d not been as pragmatic about that as he should have been, admittedly. He hadn’t even asked her if they should be worried about fertility, but he supposed there was nothing they could do about it now. 

That idea occurred to Ignis now. Children with Nervicia--a wonderful prospect he’d not considered until now, and one that she’d proven today in the market that would be an experience she’d be grand at. When Nervi returned, she seemed refreshed, delighted. Ignis turned to her as she lay back down. He felt a pang of guilt at the fact that he’d done this on the way to Noctis’ wedding--certainly this was in bad taste, falling in love and consummating that before he’d even so much as seen his bride. Nervi spoke, the worries leaving his head the minute he heard her voice. “Out of curiosity, was that your first time doing that?” 

“Ah...yes, actually.” 

She chuckled. “Me...me too. I wasn’t sure--you kinda seemed like you knew what you were doing.”

“I...truly had no clue at all.”

“Winging it, huh?” She laughed. “Fair enough.”

The morning light bounced off of Ignis’ glasses on the bedside table, and he groaned as it awakened him. His hips, almost hilariously, were killing him. He sat up, pushing the spectacles out of the sunlight irritably, turning to Nervi, who was still sleeping soundly. He was able to quietly introspect on the night previous as he took care of his morning routine, nudging Nervi awake with a cup of coffee in hand for her. She eased herself up, thanking him, but staying in bed, looking exhausted. Ignis didn’t recall falling asleep, so perhaps she’d been up longer than he. 

“You alright?”

“Sure.” She mumbled. “Little tired. You?”

“Just fine.” 

“Ready to head our separate ways again?”

“Never.” He shook his head. “But I will if I must.” 

She smiled at him, revelling in the coffee as she silently dozed. They met the rest of the group outside--it looked like they’d all been up talking for a while now. Maheel walked over to Nervi, a bit more frantic than the others. “Nervicia, my dad called. I totally forgot to tell them where we were and he’s losing it.”

“Well then tell him we’re in Lestallum. We’ll meet up with them today.”

“Yeah but--”

“Maheel, you’re 20. You can handle your dad being a little worried about you.” She laughed. 

“Right...yeah.” He sighed. “We should just go soon.” 

“Sure.” She nodded. “Sorry guys. Would have liked to spend some time with all of you.” 

Noctis shrugged. “You do what you have to. Don’t let us stop you.”

She nodded at him. Prompto approached now, taking out his phone and putting the memory card from his camera into it, sending her a photo. “There. One for the road.” He smiled. 

She looked down at the text, laughing. “Were you following us around last night?”

“No! Just happened to see you come back to the inn together.”

“It’s well composed.” She laughed.

“Creepy, dude.” Gladio shook his head. “Take care, Nervi.”

“You too.”

“It’s my job to take care of these guys. Gotta be alive for that.”

Nervi smiled at him, then turned to Noctis. “At your service if you need, Majesty.” There was a tint of a joke in her voice, but she bowed to him. “Just a call away.” 

“Yeah. Be careful out there.” 

Nervi turned to Ignis now, reaching up to press her lips to his. He was taken aback at how stunned he was every time that happened, even after last night. He held her a bit tighter, a bit closer. “Please be careful.” She said gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Nervicia. I will.” 

She seemed satisfied with that, despite her furrowed brow, and turned to leave. 

And then the questions started. “So you did it, right?” Noctis started. 

“Did what?” He deflected. 

“Come on, you totally slept with her, right?” Prompto laughed, staring daggers at him. 

“Iggy’s not going to tell you--not that he has to.” Gladio looked over at him, smirking. “It’s so obvious it hurts.” 

Prompto sighed. “He’s absolutely glowing.”

“Please stop.” Ignis frowned, a familiar burning filling his cheeks. 

“Finally.” Noctis shook his head. “Come on, Iris is waiting.” 

“Of course.” Ignis nodded, following close. 


	22. Splitting Paths

Maheel and Nervi rode up to the dragoons, Elder Elesa standing there with the group, looking Nervi up and down and waving her to walk with her. She did as she was directed, old age giving her a good foot of height on Elesa. “What’s that about?” Maheel asked. 

“She...wanted to speak to her posthaste.” Delmis mumbled. “She seemed pretty serious about it. Like it was important.”

“She doesn’t think a lot’s important.” Maheel shrugged. “What could this be?”

“She won’t tell anyone, and it’s hard to know.” Rinisha frowned. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

“And Dear, you know your mother was destined to lead the new generation, yes?”

“I--think Emihara may have mentioned it.” Nervi mumbled. 

“I know the others don’t want to look up to you, but I’m convinced that you’ll take her place.”

“What good would that do? I’m not near abrasive enough.”

“You care, darling.” Elesa smiled at her. “That’s what’s important.”

She tipped her head, confused. “I...guess.”

“You’ve drawn love from the strongest spring out there, yes?” 

Her face burned a scarlet red. “I--what? What do you mean?”

Elesa chuckled gently. “What a good girl you are. So innocent.” 

“What’re you talking about?” 

“The spring of one who loves you without borders, of course. I’m asking if you’ve been physically involved.”

“Elder, forgive me, but that’s not really...”

“He’s grown something in you that you needed deeply, yes? Given you freedom?”

“I...yeah.” She smiled now. 

“And with that, you learned a life lesson not one has learned in this group of dragoons, both your mother’s generation and yours.”

“What’s that?”

“How to let go. How to follow someone without being near them. How to make a life for yourself by letting someone’s love for you spur you on. And more importantly, you’ve learned to spread that love, even when the others are harsh to you.” Elesa looked at her. “Deary, don’t cry! It’s a good thing!”

“I know, Elder.” Nervi sucked in a sob. “I know, I just…I’m--” 

The elderly woman just laughed. “No need to explain. I understand.”

Travelling with Iris, and then without Gladio, left Ignis with little time to talk to Nervi, as much as he craved to at least speak with her again. He wished they’d had a little more time together. Cape Caem would have probably been a sight she’d have revelled in, but she was just unreachable, even when he tried to call her. They’d taken to playing phone tag, leaving messages on each other’s voice mails quietly and apologetically reminding each other that they still cared. Nervi had also been insanely busy--almost to the point that Ignis wondered if it was too much pressure. Steyliff grove had a room with an illusion of being underwater that Ignis couldn’t help but wish Nervi would have been able to see. Aranea joining them, with such a similar, yet less graceful fighting style made him feel terrible about not just asking Nervi to join them when Gladio left. He called when they all returned to Lestallum, but Nervi didn’t respond until late that night, the first conversation they’d had in weeks. 

“Sorry, glad I finally got ahold of you though.”

“It’s quite alright, Nervi. Have things been busy with you?”

“Very. The Elder is...concerned with my training personally. She’s taken quite a liking to me.”

“Interesting. Any idea why?” 

She laughed. “Not really. I miss you guys though.”

“We miss having you around.”

“No we don’t!” Noctis yelled, the humor in his voice. “Prompto misses you the least out of all of us!”

“Don’t say that! What if she thinks you mean it?” Prompto laughed. “We love you Nervi!” He chimed. 

Gladio shook his head at them and Ignis spoke again once they were quiet. “We’re headed to Altissia as soon as possible now--we’ve got what we need to prepare the boat. We’re in Lestallum. I had called to ask you if you wanted to meet us there, but--”

“It’s kind of late, yeah. Sorry.”

“Quite alright. I’d rather you’re safe.”

“I wish you could be.” Nervi mumbled. “Elder Elesa is also concerned for your trip to Altissia.”

“What’s so concerning?” He frowned, leaning back in his chair.

“I’m frightened, to be honest...I told her about my worries and...we’ve been thinking the same things. Just...be careful. Don’t do anything too reckless.”

“We’ll be fine.” She was even more nervous now than she’d been before. Ignis knew she was probably just worrying into the echo chamber of her own head. “Just relax.”

“Yeah. I’ll try.”

“As for you, you’ll be in danger as well, with the Imperials everywhere. Please use due caution.” 

“Will do. Maybe I’ll be able to sleep tonight, not spending all night thinking about you.” She laughed. 

“I will probably still spend my night doing that--talking to you doesn’t deter it.”

“Stop being weird!” Noctis looked over at him. “We can hear you guys you know.” 

“We’ll speak later? Would you like to meet at Cape Caem before we depart?”

Nervi sighed. “I...don’t think I’ll be able to leave right now. We’re in the middle of a lot of important stuff and the others are...well, they’re not really excited about me being gone for so long during training. I want to be there for it, I promise--”

“I understand, Nervi.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’ll call you the night before we leave then. Perhaps once we get to Altissia.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll wait by the phone for you.”

“Surely not.” He smirked. 

“I’ll do my best!”

Cape Caem was quiet as usual, though there were plenty of people there to see them off. Nervi, unfortunately, was not one of them, and when Ignis called to speak with her, she didn’t pick up. Not any of the four times he tried to. Nerves bundled in his stomach, and he tried to swallow them. She was fine. He didn’t have time to worry about her, and she had said that they were very busy at the moment. Very busy, not hurt, not dead. The next morning he awoke to a missed call, and they were back to phone tag. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Altissia. 

When they arrived and had gotten settled, Ignis tried calling her again. The service wasn’t great, but she did pick up this time. 

“Hey, sorry. I know--”

“It’s alright.” 

“Don’t take it to mean I’m not--”

“It’s fine, Nervi.” 

She paused. “Sorry. I guess I’m just really nervous about Altissia is all.”

“Well, we’ve arrived safely, if that helps.”

“I guess it does a little. Any word of finding Lady Lunafreya?”

“We’ve been approached by the city representatives. They have her here.”

“So she’s safe? That’s good.” Nervi sighed. “What’s the city like?”

“It’s...beautiful, Nervi. I’m sorry you couldn’t join us.” 

“I...maybe next time I will. Suppose my mother’s home couldn’t be all that bad.”

“I’d love to bring you.” He said, keeping his voice gentle. “You wouldn’t believe how expensive the hotel is here.”

“Is it bad?” She laughed. “That’s what you get for going to a honeymoon city.”

“They’ve got Lady Lunafreya’s wedding dress on display. It’s also rather breathtaking.”

“That’s so cool!” She chimed. “I didn’t really realize it’d be that big of a deal, but I guess it was part of a big treaty.”

“Noct and Luna are also very close.”

“I should hope so. Are you guys still going to do the wedding? Is that necessary?”

“Noct may choose to, still, however it’s unlikely peace is ever anything we’ll see on the horizon.”

“Right. You’re there for Leviathan, to dispose of the scourge. Not to stop Nifelheim.”

“That will come after, yes.” 

She paused. “Hey, Ignis. I know I said I need you to be careful, to not be reckless but…I just think...make your own decisions. Do what you think is best in the long run. I want to see you back safe, but...Noctis’ journey is important.”

“Of course.”

“That said, please don’t die on me.”

“You as well.”

“Oh, is it true they have a place where you can bet on monster fights?” She turned excited now. “That’s super cool.”

“I’d think you’d think it’s cruel.”

“They attack each other in the wild all the time.”

“True. They do, yes.”

“Go and bet everything on the cactuar. They’re insane.” She laughed. “In the meantime, our thoughts are with you guys.” 

“We appreciate it.” 

  
  


Not even a week later, Maheel walked into camp, surprised to find everyone around a radio news show. 

_ “The city of Altissia has been partially destroyed, due to a sacred rite of the oracle. Leviathan has ravaged the port city, the astral titan arriving as well to fight her. Reasons for this turnout are not clear, however it has been theorized that the imperial presence may have caused for some unanticipated influence and damage. The imperial army is currently besieging the city, and the fate of Lady Lunafreya is still unknown. We will keep you posted on any new developments as the...”  _

“Nervi...” Maheel looked over at her, rushing to her. She was shaking, a fist balled against her mouth, tears running down her face. “Nervi, I’m sure they’re okay.”

“I knew this would happen...I knew it, but I just couldn’t tell them...I thought they were just nightmares…Maheel---” She looked at him. “--How did I see this? Why did I dream about this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw this! I saw it in my nightmares, this exact thing! How does that happen?”

“Well, dear, it happens when a dragoon is particularly in tune with the Lucian king.” Elesa spoke up. “Typically when they’re friends. It’s a gift of prophecy that not many dragoons are granted--and that’s why you’re fit to lead us. It is said to be a blessing of Bahamut.” 

Nervi ignored her. “They’re gonna die out there. I told them it was dangerous...I told them--how do we help?!”

“Nervi, there’s nothing we can do from here.” Emihara said gently, reaching toward her, hands on her shoulders. “You just have to wait--they’ll make it out.”

“We don’t know that!” She snapped. “How do we help?”

“There’s not anything we CAN do.” Nixera sighed. “Stop freaking out.”

“Shut up!” Nervi looked at her. “I’m sorry, Nixera, but shut up! This matters so much! If Noctis dies, we’re all dead!”

“And if your boyfriend dies--right, see, that’s what you’re worried about, right? Get over it.” She frowned. 

“I may be worried about Ignis, but that has nothing to do with the fate of the world if Noctis doesn’t survive! Isn’t that our job? To protect him?”

“Part of it.” Delmis nodded. “But we can only do what we can do. We can wait, now.”

“I...I’m sorry.” She shrunk back, turning and running out of the tent. 

Maheel found her sitting outside camp, phone in hand, knuckles white. “Can I...can I sit with you?”

“I guess.” She shivered, sobs wracking her voice. “I’m sorry.”

“Nervi...Ignis is strong. He’s fine.”

“You don’t know that.” 

“You...no, you know, I don’t.” He shrugged. “What else am I supposed to say to you?” 

“I don’t know, Maheel.” She sighed. “I don’t know what to say, and I don’t know what I want to hear.”

“Then I’ll...I’ll let you talk.” He shrugged. “When you wanna.”

“Thanks.” She sighed. “I’m just...how do you deal with news like this?”

“You just...have hope, I guess, right? You gotta hope he’s okay and they’re all okay and that things will be okay. I dunno. It’s what I did when dad told me mom got taken by the Imperials.”

“And she’s gone now.”

“Yeah...” He shrugged. “...sometimes it doesn’t work. But it helps.”

Nervi looked at him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I get you. I’d never want to see you hurting because Ignis died or something.”

She shook her head again, incredulous. “I’m...I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“Move on.” Emihara said gently, sitting down on her other side. “You’d move on. You’d cherish him and move on with your life, never quite forgetting him. And it’d hurt. But you’d be okay.” 

Nervi shook her head. “I think...nevermind.”

Emihara looked on from the tent entrance, and he knew what she was thinking--and knew that no matter what he said, he couldn’t change her mind. They’d find out if she was like her mother--and to what extent. He looked at her. She looked more abused now than ever. All the times her father had hurt her, this was worse. She looked hollow. Phone displaying her contacts--there were only five people in the entire device, him and the four boys. She obviously hadn’t called any of them--clearly they were busy, but it definitely looked like she was considering it. He looked at Maheel, who nodded and stood, joining his father. They watched as Nervi curled into a fetal position on the ground, and they let her process the emotions she was going through on her own.


End file.
